The King, The Duke, and The Lady
by CavalierQueen
Summary: A story of friendship, love, and lust. Not necessarily historically accurate, but uses characters from the Tudors, which isn't necessarily historically accurate either. Moved to an M for more explicit material.
1. Chapter 1

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

Rated M for UST, sexual situations, multi-partner sex

A/N: While the characters of King Henry VIII and the Duke of Suffolk are historical figures, this story is not based on history. As for characters, you can picture them as they are portrayed in "The Tudors" on _Showtime_. After all, does it get any better than Jonathan Rhys-Meyers and Henry Cavill? I think not. Trivia: Did you know that Henry Cavill was runner-up to Daniel Craig for the newest James Bond? Personally, while Daniel Craig has a certain cruel sexuality to him, his puffy face puts me off, while there is nothing about Henry Cavill that would offend.

_

* * *

_

The children of varying ages played together at the castle of Hightower. All members of the England's finest, including a second son of King VII played on the palace grounds. They chased through the mazes, they hunted game, played cards, were tutored together, played sports of all kinds, and became fast friends. And then one of them was sent to the French court to complete her education. And one of them became King. And one of them was raised from his loyal heritage to King VII to be Duke of Suffolk. And so our story begins.

* * *

The Duke of Nottingham strode down the red carpet towards the King, proudly escorting his daughter in her presentation at Court. As he walked the mysterious woman down the aisle, the usually noisy court became subdued as they watched the proud beauty before them. She had long, thick blonde hair that hung to her middle back, curling in waves and tendrils around her face. Holding her hair back from her face was a simple yet elegant headpiece of royal blue and set off with pearls. Her dress was also simple and elegant and made from royal blue tapestry embroidered with lighter blue flowers. The neckline was square and low-cut as was the fashion, pressing her endowed breast up to the point of almost spilling out of her corset. Her skin was pale and unmarred by any mark, looking luminescent in the candle light. Her lips were lush and full, looking as if they had just been ravished in a heated embrace. Her features were petite for the most part, except for the lushness of her dark pink lips and her large dark blue eyes that hinted at mischief. She was small but well-proportioned with a tiny waist, nicely wide hips (considered a boon for child-bearing), and of course her plump creamy breasts.

Henry, usually bored with the sorts of proceedings, sat up at attention as he saw the Duke leading the woman into Court. The Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon standing behind the King, stood a little straighter as their conversation suddenly stopped mid-sentence as their mutual interest was suddenly captured elsewhere. Both men stopped breathing for a moment and then began again. There had been no such woman at Court in some time, perhaps in anyone's recent memory.

The Yeoman of the Crown announced the pair as they approached the King on his throne. "The Duke of Nottingham and his daughter the Countess of Huntingdon, Lady Brianna." The lady curtsied to the King as her father bowed.

With head still bowed, she quietly said in her deep throaty voice, "Your majesty." Those simple words coming from a beauty like hers matched with a voice deep with the promise of sex and sin made every man at court take special notice of this woman. She was royalty of some kind as she had her own title and was the daughter of the Duke of Nottingham who had gained his title both through battle and his claim to royal blood.

The King stood and walked slowly down the steps to take the woman's hand in his and raise her from her deep curtsy. She stood in front of the King and watched with shuttered eyes as he kissed her hand in welcome. This was highly unusual and the whispering among the court made that clear.

"Lady Brianna, welcome back to my Court. Your presence has been missed these years. How did you find the French Court?" Henry had taken her hand and led her away from the presentation platform, not necessarily intending to speak privately with his old friend, at least not yet, but wanting to reacquaint himself with the beautiful woman she had become.

"Thank you your majesty. I am honored you remember me from our childhood days. I have long been away from the English Court which has been sorely missed. The French Court is entertaining enough with musicians and poets and bards from around all of Europe. You would enjoy it I think. The French King and Queen entertain some of the best and brightest minds in the world, challenging the intellect and enriching the soul. But my heart, my love, has always belonged to England." Lady Brianna's eyes never left the King's, certainly a forward and unusual tact for a woman, or a man of any station to take with the King of England. She showed no fear, no timidity, and even more than a hint of amusement at the King's obvious surprise at her return.

"Well, then we shall have to endeavor to provide as much amusement here in our English Court as you found in the French one. There will be a feast tonight. Will you come and sit at my table Lady Brianna? May I have at least the first dance with you? I am sure you will have no shortage of available partners milady."

"Of course Your Majesty. I would be honored on both counts."

The King smiled his thoughtful and interested smile and dipped his head, taking her hand and leading her back to her father. "Your Lordship, Lady Brianna, until tonight then." With that, he dismissed them reluctantly, returning to his receiving throne, looking at Brandon with a smile on his face. "Charles, I think things might just get interesting around here. What do you think?"

"It will be a pleasure to have such a beauty, and such a friend, back at court."

"Yes, and you will join us at my table tonight?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Brandon dipped his head in agreement. He was always seated at the King's table, but was pleased to have such a direct invitation, especially given the King's obvious interest in their childhood friend grown up, Lady Brianna.

* * *

The morning wore into the afternoon where four of the most athletic men at court played a game of tennis, Henry, Brandon, Anthony Knivert, and William Compton. In the audience the men were quick to note stood the Lady Brianna, watching the play avidly. They knew from their younger days together, at least back then, she could hold her own against them in most games of sport and cards. It was not proper for her to play the games of sport as she had grown up, except perhaps for hunting, but she had no doubt become an expert card player in France. All four men, competitive to a fault normally, took their good-natured competition up even more in front of the newest Lady at Court. She smiled and enjoyed the stolen looks and not so secretive smiles of acknowledgement from the players, but as the game was winding down she left as if she had never been there. When the game was over and the King and the Duke won, they looked eagerly to where she had been standing but she was gone. Charles and Henry gave a disappointed sigh at her loss, but quickly returned to good spirits as they went to celebrate their victory.

* * *

That evening, Lady Brianna joined the King and Queen and the Duke of Suffolk on the dias for dinner. She sat between the King and the Duke spending most of the meal catching up on the years they had been apart and talking with Queen Anne. The Queen was initially cold to the lady, but as soon as Brianna started speaking to her about the French Court and the wonders there, they found a shared love of a part of their life that had been most pleasant. Their time there had crossed over, so of course they knew each other from that time, but Anne had been more interested in learning flirtation and 'womanly arts' while Brianna had been more interested in philosophy, literature, and religion. Their paths crossed at Court events, but they never knew each other much more than in passing.

The dance started and as per tradition, the King and Queen had the first dance and since Brianna had promised her first dance to the King, she was left sitting on the dias along with Charles Brandon. Finally alone together, they quickly lost the need to address each other stiffly by their titles and resorted back to the names they had fondly shared as children.

"So Charles, I have not heard of a marriage for you, but have heard that you are quite the lothario within the Court," Brianna teased.

Charles laughed and had the grace to blush slightly. "Ah Bri, surely that cannot come as a surprise for you. I was always rather fond of the girls when we were children and women now that we are grown. I'll admit that no woman has yet to capture my heart enough to fall in love or to remain faithful."

"I wonder if there is such a woman out there Charles Brandon. You are even more notorious of a rake than even the King or Sir Frances Bryan. I heard of exploits all the way to France. You are quite envied there."

"Well, at least I am in good company I suppose. And what about you, Lady Brianna? The French Court is notorious itself for its libertine ways," it was Brandon's turn to tease her. He found it amusing that their first private conversation was beginning with sex, but she had brought it up and seemed to not be shy about it, so he would find out what she was willing to tell him.

"The French Court is quite libertine as you called it. And English women are quite desired as conquests there. Many women go there to learn the arts and ways of capturing and holding a man's heart, particularly the heart of a King or a Duke."

Both of them watched the King and Queen, knowing that was exactly how Anne, no real beauty but a terrific tease, had captured the King's heart for so long. Without mentioning names, but knowingly segueing the conversation, Brianna asked quietly, "Is it true she captured Henry's heart through flirtation only and even though they never consummated their relationship until marriage? Seven years is a long time to hold a man's singular attention."

"It seems to be true. But already the King seems to be tiring of her," Brandon whispered quietly.

"How sad for Henry. And for Anne. So much wasted time only to almost bring down a kingdom and still have no male heir," Brandon was surprised at Briana's obvious compassion for them both. Usually Anne was condemned by almost all who spoke of her, and the King was ridiculed behind his back for being so taken with such an ambitious and strident woman. Brianna continued, "Perhaps it will still work out for them. I understand the King is desperate for a male heir to continue his dynasty."

"I think desperate is a good word for it. So, did you go to France to learn the same arts?" the dance was coming to an end and Brandon wanted to shift the conversation to safer waters as the King and Queen made it back to their seats.

Brianna looked at Brandon with an amused smirk, "I have seen and learned much in my time in France. But the most important thing I have learned is that being beautiful and charming may get you into a man's bed, but a challenging intelligence and wit will keep you there." Her voice whispered across Brandon's ear and cheek, full of sex and sin, and something else as well. Her answer was ambiguous but suggestive as well. They looked into each other's eyes as she pulled away from their intimate whispering and stood as the King came to claim her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Charles Brandon physically felt the emptiness as she left with the King. Her beauty and personality filled the space her body was in, and when it was gone, he felt the loss. Brandon sighed as he leaned back in his chair, bringing his hand up to his lips, thoughtfully stroking them as he watched the King dance with the Lady.

TBC

Remember to review! Reviews feed the muse. When the muse gets fed enough, the story continues enthusiastically. The muse starves, the story withers. Sad but true.


	2. Chapter 2

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 2**

Brianna had not planned to spend much time at court at first. While the King had asked her about the French Court and inferred how it might compare to his court, he hadn't asked specifically and she didn't volunteer her opinion. Her friendship with Henry was just getting reestablished and until he gave her leave, she would keep her own counsel. Personally, she found the English Tudor court over-bearing and stifling with intrigue and conspiracies. Although she steered clear of all of that, including the players who she knew participated, it even spilled down into the ladies in waiting and servants. One never knew who was spying on who or who could be trusted. Sometimes one person would serve multiple masters, increasing their pocketbook with gold and silver in exchange for personal and private information that served no end but to cause damage to someone. The French Court was just as political, but much more subtle and there was so much more than gossip and scheming to entertain one. Brianna learned early on to mind her own business, stay away from the politics, and avoid the jealousies and pettiness that occurred in a court that constantly curried favor from those considered powerful. This restraint, along with her own personal power and position, kept her safe, trusted, and in a position to be listened to when the need arose. This was true in the French court and was becoming equally true in the Tudor court.

Because she had not planned to stay long at court, The Duke of Suffolk and the King had both prevailed upon her to stay at least for a while. The King even offered her a household in London, and the Duke offered one of his houses as well if she would stay. She finally gave in, but only after an understanding was reached. She would have her own quarters and her own modest staff as befitted her position. She would not be a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, but instead was there as a guest of the King. When she wanted to leave the court for a day or a week, she would be allowed to go without permission and would stay in the Duke's London house. When she decided to retire from court and return to her own lands, she would ask permission to leave as everyone else did. She feared that when the time came, the King may deny her request, but it was hard to justify such a position in light of the fact that everyone else, including the Duke of Suffolk was required to ask permission.

For now, she spent the days reading and walking in the gardens with the Queen and her sister Mary. She liked them both and they shared their experiences at the French Court. Brianna found the Queen to be a very intelligent and witty woman, although her fear over not conceiving a son as quickly as she had promised the King was starting to affect her judgment and her pregnancy. The Queen initially was threatened by Brianna, her beauty and closeness to the King frightened her. Brianna ignored Anne's initial jealousy and listened to her fears and concerns and proved her compassion for the situation Anne found herself in so that it wasn't long that Anne began to trust Brianna and include her in her friendship. Mary spoke sweetly of her love for the King and their all too brief affair and their child delivered from it. Mary was clearly still in love with the King and the King obviously held a special place in his heart for her as well. She had, after all, borne him a son, even though Anne had convinced him to not recognize him. Brianna found that disconcerting, but realized that Anne could not have held his attentions for so long without consummating their relationship without some deception and scheming of her own. That didn't make it alright, but it was understandable.

Brianna also entertained herself at the feasts and the jousts. The Court of King Henry VIII was nothing if not competitive and virile. The constant wrestling, tennis, and jousting were evidence of enough testosterone to power the entire city of London if that was possible. The feasts were entertaining but soon became tiresome. She had any number of eager suitors, but none that held any interest for her, except for Charles Brandon.

His pursuit of her was carefully choreographed. She saw it for what it was, but was reluctant to put a name to any feelings he might have for her. She knew how she felt about him, how she had always felt about him, but she was never going to be just another conquest of his. And he knew it. Instead, they danced together often with his dark eyes intently watching her dark blue ones, their hands lightly touching throughout the dance as partners, and the more than occasional kiss on the palm, or the walk alone in the gardens. Charles was careful however, knowing that while no other suitor would be able to usurp him by rank or by friendship, the King was the exception.

There was already a careful and taut tension between the two friends regarding the Lady Brianna. They clearly competed for her attentions, but they had always competed for women's attentions. And Brianna, concerned about the two men's tight friendship had no desire to be the cause of anything but bringing them closer. She spent time with both of them generally, laughing, playing cards, taking their money, telling their fortunes, and even went hunting with them occasionally. The three of them were often seen walking in the gardens and it was unclear to the corrupt court if one man was pursuing the Lady and the other was simply a cover or if it was the other man doing the pursuing. A few with more kindness in their hearts saw it as three friends from childhood deepening their relationship, and to the betterment of the King and the Court. Many were threatened by both the Lady Brianna and the Duke of Suffolk and their close ties, their seemingly impenetrable ties to the King. None of the three were oblivious to any of the implications of their relationship and how it might be taken. And while they were cautious, all three of them guarded and protected each other whenever confronted by someone's jealousy or gossip.

The jousts were always traumatic for Brianna even though most, if not all, of the Court found them entertaining. The King of course, regardless of whoever might be sharing his bed at the time, always requested his Queen's favor before he jousted. He had done this with Katherine and continued it with Anne. But Brianna was pleased that the Duke of Suffolk always requested her favor at the joust. Several men were tempted, but Brandon was an imposing figure and might be the best of the tournament players so no one ever dared challenge him to win the favor of his obviously favorite woman.

The Queen gave birth to a girl named Elizabeth. She was the spitting image of her father, and while Henry was pleased to have another healthy child, he was sorely disappointed that it was not a boy. And his already cooling passion for Anne became completely cold after her childbirth. Anne became more and more desperate to become pregnant with another child, but she was no longer welcomed into Henry's bed as she once was. His disinterest drove Anne to distraction and to taking drastic measures to curry his favors at night. Henry became more and more withdrawn and philandered with several of Anne's ladies-in-waiting. Brianna felt pulled in so many directions she could hardly stand it any longer. While Anne had never been a close confidante because of Brianna's obvious relationship with Henry, Anne begged for her intervention, her help, whatever she could do to bring Henry back to her. And Henry would simply not speak of Anne to anyone, even her or Brandon. Brianna could see that Anne's downfall was imminent unless she miraculously bore the King a son, which given the little interest the King took in her seemed unlikely. Anne had too many enemies and there was too much animosity towards her for a positive outcome. And Henry, much to Brianna's dismay if not her surprise, had already seemingly moved on to other women and had no compunction about flaunting his latest mistresses to the Court.

Brianna felt that it was past time for her to take her leave of Court. She didn't want to leave the King, and she especially did not want to leave Charles, but her discomfort was becoming almost an illness and she begged the King to let her go. The King could see the signs of illness already falling on Brianna. She had lost weight and she didn't look her usual vibrant self. While he had been selfishly burying his sorrows between another's legs, his friend, one of his two best friends, had been suffering under the weight of his marriage's collapse. His guilt and Brandon's own petition on Brianna's behalf spurred him to let her leave and to return at her leisure.

Brandon took the opportunity to escort the Lady Brianna to her home in the countryside. They rode on horseback the entire way, stopping for leisurely breaks along the way to rest the horses and walk alone beside rivers or rest themselves under a grove of trees. Leaving London had been a blessing for both of them. Once out into the sprawling countryside Brianna and Charles would race each other on their horses, laughing and enjoying the clean air and sunshine. By the time they reached her sprawling country home, Charles could already see color coming back into Brianna's face and her usual vitality resurfacing. Brianna kept a very small household of servants with her at Court. She had no desire to bring attention to herself by having a full-contingent of staff for just her. And her home was much the same way. She was independent enough that she kept a small staff there as well, with both staffs joined together only when she was returning for an extended period. Charles had brought only a few men with him to escort her and they would stay a few days before he returned back to London.

During the many months Brianna had been at court, Brandon had never declared himself officially a suitor of Brianna, although everyone assumed that he was. They had not had much time alone together and almost all of their time together was spent in the company of the King. Not exactly an ideal courting situation. Brandon was pleased, and a little surprised, that the King had granted him permission to escort Brianna home. The King was clearly distracted and perhaps that was the reason, or the King was acquiescing to Brandon's attachment to Brianna. Whatever the case, Brandon was now here, at her home, without supervision except for the servants. Brianna's father had long since ceased to provide attendants for his daughter's protection or her reputation. She was a good child who had grown into a good woman and while she surrounded herself with trustworthy and dedicated servants, he felt there was no need to force any other protectors onto her. Her judgment had always proved sound and he had no reason to believe that would change under the company of Charles Brandon.

The Duke and the Lady reluctantly parted to their own quarters at her home to settle in and clean up. Both bathed and rested before dinner, washing the road dust and sweat from their bodies and dressing in more casual country attire. This was one of the things both of them enjoyed about the country. There was no need to prove to anyone their rank or status. The dresses for Brianna became much more comfortable and were usually some finer Egyptian cotton, and the clothing for Charles became comfortable soft leather pants and boots with open-necked cotton shirts with billowing sleeves. And dressed in such garments, the two met for a quiet dinner with just them. After serving the food, Brianna dismissed the servants, leaving Charles and her completely alone for the first time since they were children.

It was awkward at first, neither quite knowing what to talk about. They were intimate in so many ways, and yet in such an intimate setting they both found themselves uncomfortable. Their table talk stopped and started several times before they settled into a more easy conversation.

"Charles, how do you see an end to Henry's mess with Anne? Surely he cannot declare this marriage annulled as well?"

"I think he might try. He was lovers with her sister Mary and she bore him a child. He may try that tact again, although he wasn't successful before when he used it with Katherine. Unless she can seduce him back into her bed, she will not have a son and one way or another she will be cast away."

"I hate that it falls to the women to bear the sons, as if the man has no responsibility in it what so ever. What would be so bad about having a woman Queen to rule the land? I haven't seen the men doing such a great job at it. Wars and the bartering of the daughters for power…it's disgusting."

Charles laughed at her virulence. "I suppose we haven't done such a great job. Perhaps Mary or Elizabeth will do a better job of ruling England than the past centuries of men. If Mary gains power, she will want to convert the country back to Catholicism and the last decade will be lost."

"Charles," Brianna's voice softened into almost a whisper, the question as well as the answer could be seen as heresy, "do you consider yourself Catholic or part of the Church of England?" When his eyes darkened, she offered him an out, "You don't have to answer Charles. I was just curious. I only saw the reformation from across the channel, and wasn't in the midst of it. And of course, I've seen the heretics burnt at the stake, although it is still unclear to me what makes them heretics."

"You are more of a religious scholar than I, Bri. It is easy for you to debate the various subtexts and minute differences in theology between all the various religions. As for me, I'm a pragmatist. The King has taught me that. I listen to the two of you debate and you both still sound Catholic to me, but I understand there are slight differences to be made. You have never declared yourself on one position or another, although you still wear a crucifix on occasion. I suppose Henry would find it hard to argue with wearing one. But I am the King's man, through and through, and if he wants the country to be under the Church of England and him as the Supreme Head of the Church, then so be it. It isn't my place to argue with him."

"But you are his friend Charles, perhaps his closest friend. Isn't it your responsibility to tell him the truth when no one else will?"

"And when I think he will listen and it is important enough, I do. In this matter, he was so completely blinded by lust he could not listen to anything else. Those seven years between being bewitched by Anne to their ultimate marriage was a frightening time. I could have used your help certainly. There were so many scandals and schemes going on it was hard to tell where anyone stood. Wolsey was beheaded and then Henry went so far as to kill Thomas More, who he truly loved. It was terrible to watch the King go through the agony and the ecstasy that was Anne Boleyn. Even now he suffers for it. I am glad to be away from court, if only for a few days."

Brianna rose from the table and walked to Charles' side, pouring him some more wine. He looked up from his glass to her, his eyes intent with things not said. Brianna decided it was time to change the conversation and the setting. "Charles, why don't we take our wine and walk in the garden. It has been lit with candles and the moon is full tonight."

Charles stood immediately, almost knocking the table in his earnestness to adhere to her request. Brianna laughed slightly and took her wine glass and led him through the doors into the garden. The night blooming jasmine filled the air along with roses and the fragrances of herbs and trees. There was a slight breeze that lifted her long hair around her face and she delicately brushed it away. Charles quietly looked at her and boldly took her small hand in his large one, covering it completely. She gently smiled up at him, pleased at the contact.

"How long do you think you will be away from Court, Bri?" Charles asked softly not wanting to disturb the silence around them.

Brianna looked at him seriously, her eyes dark in the moonlight. "I don't know. Long enough to be able to stand to go back if the choice is left to me. Or until I am summoned by the King. Or until I miss you enough." She added in almost a whisper.

Charles looked at her quickly, his eyes boring into hers. "Until you miss me enough? You will miss me?"

"Charles, your attempt at humility is noted, but doesn't suit you. You know I will miss you."

"Why?"

Brianna laughed out loud as his question. "Now you are being coy, Charles. You are entirely too much of a ladies' man to not know why I will miss you. And it isn't just your good looks, although I will miss that too."

"Ah, it is my body then," Charles started to tease.

"I have never seen or been close enough to feel your body Charles, so it can only be missed in my imagination."

"And if we were to change that while I am here?"

Brianna grew quiet and thoughtful. "Charles, I have saved my maidenhead for my return to England. I have in some cases fought off Frenchmen and Spaniards who would have taken it from me. I will not give it up lightly, even to you."

Charles had stopped walking and turned to face her in the darkness lit only by moonlight and candles. "You are a virgin," he stated. "I didn't think there were any left in England, and certainly not in France."

"Well, you and Henry have done your damndest to make sure of that don't you think?" Brianna laughingly responded.

"I thought…" Charles paused.

"You thought that like Anne, I had taken the flirtation and 'womanly arts' path at the Court of France. I am beautiful, a natural flirt, intelligent and witty. I figure what I don't know or haven't read about what goes on in the bedroom, someone will gladly share with me."

"You have read about sex, Bri? That is certainly not a very lady like thing to do."

"Just as conquering every woman that crosses your path is not a very gentlemanly thing to do." Brianna replied sharply.

"I wasn't a gentleman by birth, Bri. I am a made man. I wasn't born to the aristocracy. And Henry hardly sets a good example of how royalty should behave."

"These are your excuses for your behavior, Charles?"

"I have no excuses for my behavior. I am not proud of my reputation, at least not anymore. Not since you came back into my life."

Brianna stopped her next comment thinking about he had just said. "Not since I came back into your life…have you not been with anyone else since I returned to Court?" Her voice held surprise and wonder.

"I have not. And it has been a long stretch." Charles said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll bet. And when you return to Court my Lord? I'm sure your absence from the ladies has been missed." She matched his sarcasm with her own.

Charles took Brianna by the arm, hard but not hard enough to bruise. "Do not tease me Bri. I voluntarily gave up women because you are the only one I want. I took things painfully slow with us, which I have never done before, because I wanted to be careful of you and of both our relationships with Henry. It is a challenging balance, this little triangle we have created. My absence may or may not have been missed, but it will not matter. The next woman I make love to will be you, Bri."

"And the next woman you fuck?" Charles stepped back at her coarse language, surprised that such a word was even known to her, much less said by her.

When he regained his senses, he retorted, "Will be you as well, milady. And believe me, you will know the difference between being made love to and being fucked. I will show you and you will enjoy them both."

Brianna smirked at his rising temper, "Ok, then. I'll look forward to that experience, but it won't be tonight or even tomorrow night."

Charles pushed her back against a wall in the garden and pinned her there beneath his lips. He wasn't gentle, but then after their current exchange, she didn't expect gentle. He shoved his tongue into her mouth while she responded in kind. Their lips pressed hard against each other and she could feel his slight beard scraping against her fair skin. She bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to raise a deep throated moan from his throat. His hands wandered her body, feeling her breasts pressed against him and pulling her to him at her tiny waist. She could feel his pleasure and had to admit she was intimidated by his size. Her hands buried themselves in his hair pulling him closer into her mouth. He broke their kiss to shower her face and neck with open mouthed kisses, leaving a trail of slight marks on her perfect skin. He nipped and licked and tugged at her skin like he wanted to eat her while standing there. As he slid his hand inside her blouse she moaned against his shoulder and then reluctantly pushed him away, breathing hard and running her hands roughly through her hair in frustration. He pushed himself away from the wall, unwilling to let her go but not willing to force her either. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as if he had run a marathon or participated in a joust.

Charles put a hand on the wall on either side of Brianna's head, her hair tangled lightly in his fingers. He leaned over and smelled her hair, wanting to capture the lavender scent. His voice, deep with passion and lust whispered into her ear, "If not then, when?"

Brianna shivered at the desire in his voice. "When you are sure that you love me Charles. You must love me enough to be faithful always, pledge your fidelity to me only, for better or for worse. Then you will have me however you want me, whenever you want me as your lover, your friend, your partner, and your wife."

He leaned put his forehead on hers, their breath still coming quicker than normal and mingling between them. "I'm pretty sure I have never been in love before. How will I know?"

"You will know. I have known since we were children. I have loved you and Henry since then. I have saved my maidenhead for you, but only as your wife."

"And what of the King?" Brandon asked carefully, a challenge in his voice.

"I have no desire to be either the King's Queen or his mistress, Charles. It does leave some room for discussion though, but perhaps for another time."

"How would you know that I wouldn't have married by now? Would you have come to me as my mistress? And what do you mean leaves some room for discussion? That sounds intriguing and something I quite possibly won't like."

Brianna smiled at him, her inherent sexuality showing through her eyes and her smile. Her body pressed against him once again as she whispered her reply in a husky sex-filled voice, "I didn't. I would not have. And I think you should leave an open mind."

Charles shivered at her brevity and the obvious sexual being she was when she slid out from her usual persona. Yes, he would like very much for her to be his. He thought he might already be hers.

TBC

Please review! Reviews feed the muse.


	3. Chapter 3

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 3**

The Duke of Suffolk was alone enjoying a late breakfast outside in the garden. He appreciated the way that Brianna's servants were so attentive to his needs, especially since he had brought only one chamberlain with him on this quick visit. The grounds were beautiful in the daylight. He sat at an iron table in the midst of the garden in bloom with flowers and carved hedges. Beyond the garden he could see a trimmed grassy area and then the forest beyond. It was a beautiful property and he understood why the Lady enjoyed being here. He thought back on their conversation the night before. So many surprises…or were they? He was definitely surprised by her claim of virginity, especially given her forwardness in private and the passion of her kiss last night. But he also had no doubt she was telling the truth.

The idea of love was the thought he wondered on the most. Did he love her? He certainly had feelings for her beyond a passing lust or fancy. She had been back at Court for six months and in those months they had spent quite a bit of very enjoyable time together, more than he had ever spent with another woman before. He knew he looked forward to the opportunities that presented themselves to him to enjoy her company. He remembered every dance they had ever shared, the way he would get lost in her indigo eyes with lashes that were impossibly long. Her eyes constantly seemed to tease him with their amusement and some kind of private thought behind them. Was that private thought she kept so shuttered behind her eyes her love for him? Apparently so, as she had ambiguously declared it the night before. And what of that kiss? He had never waited for so long to kiss a woman before. Brianna had never provided the opportunity and had kept her distance, keeping him unknowingly chained to her he realized now, but without a word or a sign except that look in her eyes, the touch of her hand, and the occasional whiff of lavender in her hair as she passed by. Now, after tasting her last night, touching her creamy skin, bruising her ripe lips and brushing against her plump breasts he was sure he could not live without her. She provided him with so much that no one else ever had… intellect and wisdom that was far above any other woman and far above almost every man he had ever met, graceful and quiet charm, the sudden laugh, the joy that she seemed to have in his presence and he in hers, and the constant ability to surprise. He laughed against his finger poised on his lips remembering hers pressed to his. Their first kiss had been a brutal and unbelievably passionate one. He had been angry and stirred in passion and he took her lips and her mouth by storm. And she gave as good as she got. It may have been her first kiss like that, but she was unafraid and just as desperate for him as he was for her. He felt himself aroused just thinking about her.

"Good morning, Your Grace. Enjoying your breakfast I hope?" Brianna had quietly crept up behind him, hoping to surprise him out of his apparent reverie. She was rewarded with a slight jump from him and a rapid rise to meet her.

"My Lady," he said slightly breathlessly as he had been caught so off guard. "Breakfast was delicious and the surroundings could not be more beautiful, much like the woman who lives here."

Brianna smiled in acknowledgement at his compliment and sat at the small table in the chair opposite him. She poured herself some hot tea, adding honey, and chose a few pieces of cut fruit. "You looked like you were deep in thought? Want to share?" Her voice held that light amusement that she always seemed to have, like she was in on some private joke that no one else knew about.

Brandon took in her morning attire, again surprised by her uninhibited style. She was completely alone with a man not her husband (at least not yet he thought in passing) dressed only in her loosely woven cotton nightdress with a sapphire gown partially buttoned over it, indecent and hardly respectable by court standards. And it just endeared her to him more. "I was thinking about friendship, love, lust, and you, milady."

"Ah! Some deep thinking indeed, Your Grace. Anything specific you would want to discuss or were these just general ramblings of the mind?"

"We have been friends a long time, Bri. From our childhood and I'd like to think we picked up where we left off in our more recent relationship, last night taking it too a much higher level. You told me last night you expected love from me and that I would know it when I felt it."

Her face partially hidden by her tea cup, she raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question. He continued, "I have never been a man to examine his emotions carefully. I know my own thoughts and opinions well, but emotions have never really had a place, especially with regards to women. I no longer relish the reputation I have inadvertently built regarding women. I was careless and casual in all my relationships with women, never staying in one long enough to cause an attachment of any kind on either person's part. I realize now that my relationship with you has been anything but careless or casual. I have been cautious of your reputation where I would not have been with others. I have sought out your attention and private time with you while I would have expected another to seek me out. I have walked a fine line in holding the friendship between you, me, and The King as sacrosanct but have been unwilling to simply capitulate to him with regards to you. We are competitive yes, and he never expects me to let him win unfairly. He gives his all as do I and we are well matched. His attentiveness towards you has not gone unnoticed by anyone including the Queen, but somehow you have managed to keep the friendship balanced and fair without falling for either of our rather prodigious charms."

Brianna broke his very serious speech to her with a loud laugh. "Prodigious charms indeed Charles, ones that you have both perfected over the years. As you have apparently perfected your pride. And while you are quite proud and your charms are disturbingly mighty, I do appreciate the care you have taken in furthering our relationship." Brianna leaned over the table and took his hand, a serious smile on her face. "And my Lord, I do appreciate you sharing your thoughts with me this morning." He intertwined their fingers while looking intently into her eyes, while she continued, "And now, perhaps a vigorous ride and picnic, Charles?"

Brandon got up slowly, still holding her hand and stepped to her side of the table leaning over her tilted up face. He brought his lips gently to hers placing a carefully passionate kiss on her still slightly swollen lips from the night before. He raised himself up and looked into her eyes. "Perfect," he said softly.

Hand in hand, they walked slowly back to the house to prepare for their ride.

* * *

Sometime later she found the former King's Master of the Horse in front of the house with their two horses and a blanket and picnic settled on the back of his horse. He must have arranged for that before dressing. Brandon's horse was a large, black, comely horse, fierce in battle and jousts and a wonderful ride through the countryside. Hers was white with black hooves, and excellent and spirited animal for riding and hunting, but much smaller in stature than his larger horse. She smirked at him as he showed off a bit turning his horse around quickly and at the surprise on his face as he took in her riding attire. Unlike at court where she had to ride side saddle in a dress with a hat and all sorts of burdensome petticoats, she had on a smaller version of men's pants sewn out of white soft suede and laced up the front with leather string. Her riding boots were black and fit tightly up past her knees. The top she wore was again a smaller copy of a man's open-necked peasant shirt, laced with a leather tie that went quite low on her chest and of black cotton. He wondered indelicately as to just what she wore under it as he saw a hint of red as she lifted herself onto her horse. He had been surprised when her groom put a regular saddle on her horse, but thought he would know best what she would prefer.

As she came up beside him on his horse, he gave her a suggestive look taking in her smooth fitting riding outfit and her well-displayed body, saying, "Casual country attire indeed. You would positively scandalize the court dressing the way you do here."

"As long as I positively scandalize you I wouldn't care," she laughed as she took off at a gallop towards the woods. She heard Brandon's delighted laugh behind as he quickly sought to overtake her.

For more than an hour they challenged each other, jumping snags and fallen logs and racing through clearings each chasing the other as they would gain ground and pass and then lose their place in front again. They were well matched and laughed when they overtook the other or as they passed with a fleeting tease and let out frustrated sighs when they were defeated. Eventually the horses as well as their masters tired. The riders dismounted and, leading their horses, walked quietly along the small creek that flowed through Brianna's land. Charles loosely put his arm around Brianna's shoulder, pulling her under his arm. He was pleased when she didn't resist and just smiled gently up at him. They walked in a companionable silence broken only by the sound of a bird's song, a hawk's cry after food, or the trickling of the lazily flowing water.

Finally, they came upon a wide shady spot close to the creek where their horses could drink and rest and they could spread out the blanket and picnic. They had both worked up an appetite and the hearty Ploughman's lunch with refreshing brewed beer pleased them both. They lay on their sides with some food between them alternately talking quietly and feeding each other. Finished eating and growing sleepy after their ride and meal, they repacked their food and lay on the blanket together. Charles lay on his back while Brianna laid her head on his warm chest, his chest hair ticking her nose. Charles lazily looked up at the sky through the tree branches while absent mindedly stroking Brianna's silky soft hair.

Brianna asked in almost a whisper, "Penny for your thoughts…" [A/N: this phrase did come into popular English culture early in the 16th century, it is not an anachronism]

In an equally hushed voice, Charles replied, "I think I have never been as content as I am right now." Sincerity pulsed through his voice and Brianna was moved. She lifted her head and looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Me too."

"Is this what love is?" Charles asked softly.

"I think being content and comfortable and happy with another is a part of being in love," Brianna answered.

Charles was quiet for a few minutes as they lay there in silence. Brianna could tell he was pondering something and didn't want to intrude on his thoughts. Her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the leather laces of his shirt, touching the light coating of dark hair on his chest. With his eyes closed, he felt Brianna's silken hair flow through his hands and her fingers toying with his shirt and lightly touching his chest. He sighed with satisfaction. "Well then, I must be in love."

Brianna heard him and gently snuggled in tighter to him, embracing him with one arm across his chest. His hands move out of her hair and down the back of her shirt, stroking her back lightly. His arm was long and soon his hand reached her suede covered bottom, feeling a smoothness there that belied any underclothing and a tightness that promised a wonderful view. His hand lightly came back up her body and upon reaching her face, lifted it to his.

"I do love you Brianna. There may come a day when I may make you sad, but know that I would never do so willingly. In all things honest and good and holy, I will be true to you Brianna." His voice was soft and urgent, begging her to believe him, to believe in him. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me," he paused looking deeply into her eyes, his hand holding her face in place and pinning her eyes to his. "Do you believe me?" His sounded like a young child's voice, desperate for approval.

Brianna smiled thoughtfully at him. "I want to believe you Charles, and I do believe you mean what you say and you will try to keep your word. And while we cannot know the future, love can see us through almost anything." She leaned out of his hand and softly met his lips with hers. When she pulled back she said, "You are, I think, a high-risk proposition, but one likely to worth taking."

Charles smiled happily at her and pulled her head down for another kiss, a deep soul-searing kiss that allowed all the love _and _the passion to escape from his heart into hers. He gently rolled her under him enveloping her mouth and her body within his. She returned his passionate kiss, pressing her body against his. Their clothing was light enough without the bother of petticoats and the like and they enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together with little cumbersome material to inhibit the sensation of the other's response and heat. Charles' mouth and tongue continued its hungry caress along her cheeks to her jaw and down her long swan-like neck while Brianna found herself unabashedly arching her body against his and opening herself in response to his kiss. One hand held her head to his lips while the other stroked her now bare shoulder, finding the leather laces of her blouse, quickly loosening them with his fingers. He pulled his head back from her kiss, his heated eyes now mesmerized by her skin and the bareness of her shoulder, chest and heaving breast straining against her red corset. He laid her head back against the ground with his hand still providing a cushion for her comfort, while his other hand caressed and touched her unblemished and to-date untouched skin. Gaining control of himself, he slowly lowered his lips to her bareness and leisurely kissed her soft skin. The peek of red cloth he could not see much of earlier was a corset held up with straps holding her firm bosom. Brandon wanted to devour her completely and only through terrific willpower was he able to satisfy himself with just small kisses along where her clothing and skin met. He pulled himself away slightly from his passionate embrace of her body to look into her equally heated eyes. Through the thin cloth of her pants he could feel her heated core and his body responded in kind. Trying to cool a passion he barely controlled he kissed his way back up her body bit by bit, his wandering hand stilled as he cupped her breast. Her rapid breathing started to slow although through the hand settled at her breast he could still feel her heart race.

When he broke his kiss at her mouth, he laid his head tenderly on her stomach, letting his own breathing and heart rate slow.

She spoke first, taking a sip of beer to wet her parched throat. "God Charles, is it always like this?"

She felt Charles smile against her stomach before he raised his head slightly and looked up her body into her eyes. "No my love. It is never like this, at least it has never been for me before. There has been lust, and with it passion, but there has never been an all-consuming need to possess, even absorb another into my body. Even after such a brief encounter, I know I will never be able to let you go." He sighed and climbed up her body so she could lay her head on his chest.

She smelled the musky scent of his arousal and the sweat of the ride along with the scented soap from his bath last night or this morning. She closed her eyes sleepily, resting on his chest, when he continued, "Will you marry me, Brianna my love?"

Now was her turn to lift her head and look into his eyes, "You are sure?"

He nodded, "As sure as I have ever been before of anything."

She smiled at him softly, almost shyly he thought, "Then yes, I will marry you." Then amusement crept into her eyes again, "But, Your Grace, I expect you to ask me nice and proper again, complete with a suitable ring and the blessing of my father and the King secured."

He laughed and hugged her to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But, you should be prepared milady, Brianna, that having to wait to secure your passions with much more of this unabated tension, I am likely to take your body by storm on our wedding night. Like our long awaited kiss last night, it could be rough and brutal."

Brianna laughed delightedly. "Have a care Your Grace," she loved using his title to tease him, "before brutalizing my body, you will still have to take my maidenhead and I have been led to believe that can be painful. Once we pass that hurdle, then making love however we need or feel would be welcome. I do not fear you, although from what I have felt between us so far, I think you will be quite intimidating to my virginal passage." She paused and then asked curiously, "Have you ever had to wait Charles?"

Brandon snorted, "Never Brianna. This will be an entirely new experience for me as well." Charles laughed again, practically giddy, "Intimidating indeed. I will have a care for your maidenhead my love. That will bring me great joy and I will make sure you enjoy it as well. I will bring the matter of marriage up with your father when I return, and then with the King as is possible."

Brianna asked quietly, "I have no real unease where my father is concerned. But what of the King?"

Charles hesitated before answering her, the question a serious one. "The King is very attached to you, both as a friend and as a woman. We both know that. He is competitive as well and may not take kindly to my success at capturing your hand and your heart. You have told him clearly, although not in so many words, that you have no wish to be his Queen or his mistress and it may take telling him that several times before he is willing to relinquish his perceived rights to you. In the end he will likely give his blessing, and if not, we will be banished from court I'm sure."

"You would marry me without the King's blessing?" Brianna looked up at him surprised.

"I am the King's man through and through, but yes, in this case I would act with my heart."

"It would be difficult for you to be banished from court Charles. For me, it would be a welcome relief, but for you as important as your position is to you and as much as you thrive in court life, that would be a terrible burden. I would not want that for you. You would simply begin to hold me accountable for your unhappiness."

"In everything but you I would chose to serve the King. And we will hope that he will give us his blessing before starting to plan if he does not." Charles replied seriously.

Brianna sat up against Charles and much to his surprise swung one leg over his body, bringing his manhood up against her still heated and damp center. Charles groaned at the sensation and his eyelids drooped while his eyes became heated again. Brianna leaned into him sliding herself against his large staff while probing his lips with her tongue. Gently biting his lower lip caused him to eagerly open his mouth to receive her warm tongue and their passion quickly reignited. She continued to rub her hot, damp core against him while kissing him fervently. Mimicking his actions earlier, she broke their kiss and let her mouth travel along his lightly bearded chin and down his neck, leaving small bite marks along the way, her passion and desire for him being increasingly stoked by ever moan and sound he made. She felt powerful and wanton, which she thought given their positions she supposed she was.

She reached the laces of his riding shirt and nuzzled her face and lips into his slight but soft chest hair, loving the feeling of it against her chin. She looked up at him smiling wickedly, her wild thick hair spread across his body like a silk sheet. He thought he had never desired anyone or anything as much as he did right then. She looked every bit the wanton temptress despite her current virginity. Her voice came to his ears deep and dark with passion, "I do not have a solution for our King, but I just might have something we can offer our friend Henry…"

TBC

Remember reviews feed the muse. I have another story I urgently need to get back to that has a storm of readers and reviewers feeding the muse and desiring my attention to return. This little plot bunny may have a hold on me now (or perhaps it is just Henry Cavill—have you seen the Dunhill Black commercial on YouTube?…I'm going to buy my husband that fragrance just because of the commercial. The man was born to play James Bond.), but feed the little energizer bunny the power of your reviews and encouragement to keep us going!


	4. Chapter 4

**The King, The Duke, and the Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 4**

The Duke of Suffolk reluctantly took his leave from Brianna's home at Cheverly with the promise of writing as often as he could from court. And true to his word, he wrote letters to Brianna almost every day telling her of events at court.

_My dearest Brianna-_

_Oh how I miss you! Your touch, your kiss, the silkiness of your hair, watching you ride in your scandalous riding attire. All are in my thoughts daily, and the nights are torturous without you. I cannot wait to be reunited with you soon and hope that you will consider returning to court. I am unable to leave to join you at Cheverly as the Queen is to be put on trial for treason. Her enemies here at court are great and the king is distraught over the allegations. We could both use your gentle and compassionate hand and mind at this time. Please return to court as soon as you feel you can._

_I have enclosed a minor token of my affection for you. I hope you will wear it and think of me. My affection for you remains unchanging and constant._

_Yours completely,_

_Brandon_

Many such letters came and went between them. Only two weeks from his departure from Cheverly, the feared letter arrived from the King, summoning her back to court. His letter, like Brandon's, arrived by messenger. When the messenger announced the letter from the King, she requested that he wait for her answer. While she read the letter and wrote her response, she encouraged the messenger to have food and drink and to rest until she was done.

_My dearest friend and companion,_

_I know I gave you leave to go to your home in Cheverly, but I fear I must ask you to return. I hope you are rested and feeling better. The Duke of Suffolk has led me to believe you are much better now that you have rested and took some healthy country air. The Queen has been accused of some treacherous and evil things, some that I cannot believe, even of her, once my truest love. I beseech you to return to be by my side as the trial and the agony of the situation consumes me daily. Please make haste as soon as you can. Your apartments await you, as do I and the Duke._

_Your humble servant,_

_Henry_

Brianna could hardly refuse a request from the King to return to court. As far as her health was concerned, she knew she could once again face court. And from his letters and the background she had received from Brandon, she knew the King really did need her attentions. She sat to write her response.

_My dearest King and Master,_

_I hate to hear you are in such pain as the Queen goes on trial. I know you once loved her with a singular passion. I will leave Cheverly on the morrow at first light and should arrive at my apartments at court in the afternoon. I will look forward to serving Your Majesty in whatever capacity is needed to ease your mind._

_Your Humble Servant and Dearest Friend,_

_B---_

She sealed the letter with the seal of the Countess of Huntingdon, and returned it to the King's messenger. Brianna also wrote a letter to Brandon and her father and sent it with the messenger. Once he left, she began reluctant preparations to return to London.

* * *

The Countess of Huntingdon and her small group of servants returned almost unnoticed as she desired. While one of her ladies prepared her bath, her manservant was sent with a message to the King and to the Duke letting them know of her arrival and that she would see them soon. After the letters were dispatched and while her ladies unpacked her belongings, she sank into the hot bath scented with lavender. Brianna simply could not tolerate the smell of sweat, horses, and dust on her person and wished everyone at court was as diligent as she. As she soaked quietly in her tub, she heard one of her ladies gasp in surprise, "Your Majesty!"

Henry's voice boomed out into the rooms, "Where is your lady? I wish to speak with her."

The maid answered quietly, "She is in her bath, Your Majesty."

Henry laughed and Brianna soon saw his face peek around the curtain separating her bath from the rest of the room. He laughingly took in the sight while she quickly threw a sponge at him, hitting close to his face as he laughed delightedly and pulled back.

He now spoke directly to her from the other side of the curtain, "You must be the cleanest woman in England, Bri."

She noticed how he used her childhood name in addressing her and knew from his teasing laughter he was in good humor. "I would hate to offend Your Majesty with the smells of my journey back to court."

"It is positively scandalous how often you bathe. You use more water than the rest of London combined!" He teased.

"And it is absolutely scandalous that you know of my bathing habits Your Highness! And what of peeking into my bathing chamber? We are no longer the children we used to be where such actions had no meaning other than to tease and no consequences other than perhaps being hit with a sponge on the nose."

"Yes, I noticed your aim was off slightly milady."

"Are you so sure, Your Majesty? Perhaps hitting the King on the nose with a soapy sponge would be some sort of crime and I chose to miss, just barely." Both of them laughed at their good humored and teasing exchange. "You seem to be in high spirits Your Majesty. Your summons, as well as letters from the Duke led me to believe that was not the case. Now that you have ruined my reputation with your high spirited intrusion, I wonder that you were ever as troubled as you seemed."

The King got quiet and serious, "Ah, but I am troubled and at a loss, and my sudden return to high spirits is because you have come home. I came myself to invite you to dine with me tonight, along with your father who is anxious to see you and Brandon who is even more anxious. I am surprised I beat him here to welcome you back."

"Hmm…sounds like I will be in excellent company for dinner tonight. And will enjoy the attentions of all these men who seem so desperate for my return to court."

"Excellent then! We shall see you tonight in my dining room. And Bri—bring your purse, I wish to win back some of the money I have lost to you."

Brianna laughed, "As you wish Your Majesty, but you should bring yours as well. You know I will not just let you win, and I think I might just be better at cards than any of the rest of the company tonight."

The King laughed again as he stood to leave, "Perhaps we should find a different game that we can actually win at. I will take my leave of you now. I would not want to damage your pristine reputation any further."

"Thank you for that consideration Your Majesty," she said sarcastically, knowing that this visit would indeed harm her reputation. "I shall see you this evening."

* * *

Hours later, Brianna joined the King, the Duke, and her father in the King's dining room. She wore her hair down and it cascaded in waves to almost her waist. She wore a red dress with black outlined flowers in the same shade of red as her dress. Around her neck, she wore the stunning double strand of pearls the Duke had given her earlier as well as the large pearl drop earrings. She looked amazing, and yet casual for a casual meal with the King. She was announced and curtsied gracefully to the King as he came and took her hand. She then went to her father and he kissed her cheek welcoming her back and commenting on how well she looked, and then she walked to the Duke. Their eyes were full of passion for each other as if they had not been apart for two weeks. Brianna curtsied in front of the Duke and as she raised herself up he leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth, touching just the edge of her lips, welcoming her back. She parted from him and smiled, then turned to take in the whole room.

"I thank you all for this distinctive honor. I shall have to leave more often to receive such a wonderful welcome on my return."

The King laughed, "Perhaps I will simply not allow you to leave again."

"And deprive me of such pleasure, Your Majesty?"

"But it pleases me, and I believe it pleases us all immensely, to have you in our presence every day." The King then sat and motioned for them all to join him at the table. Dinner conversation centered on the French and the Spanish speaking of which were allies and which were not and religion and the minor uprisings across the country. There was no mention of the upcoming trial or the alleged crimes of the Queen. As dinner came to an end, her father asked to be excused, begging off from cards with the best card players at court, saying "I wish to retain my fortune to pass on to my child, although given how quickly she seems to be taking yours, she is unlikely to need whatever I may leave her." The men laughed and her father left.

The conversation at the card table quickly turned to the trial and the charges against Anne. The King had a hard time believing them all, but at the same time was eager to be rid of his current wife. From his conversation, he had developed a strong dislike for her, which after seven years of enchantment it was surprising the depth of his loathing. As she laid a bet on the gaming table, Brianna carefully asked, prepared for a strong response from the King, "Your Majesty, even if she is guilty of all the charges against her, she is still your Queen and you once loved her deeply. With respect to that love, will you allow me to take her a few things that may ease her comfort in the Tower? I inquired today after your visit as to how she was faring, and my ladies reported that she has only the clothes she arrived there in and other than a Bible, nothing else of any comfort."

When she first mentioned taking something to the Queen, the King had looked up from his cards sharply, prepared for a sharp rebuke, but after listening to her request, the rebuke died on his lips. "Your compassion for others is one of the things I love about you Bri. It is the reason I need you here by my side during these dark days," she was pleased to hear him drop into the casual name he used when he was most comfortable. "What sort of things would you take to her? What would ease her comfort?"

"Your Majesty---" she began but was interrupted by the King.

"When it is just the three of us and we are sitting as long-time friends, would the two of you please address me as you once did before I was your King. I would like for you to call me Henry, as I call you Bri and you," motioning to Brandon, "Charles or Brandon.

Both Brandon and Brianna looked at each other and then back at the King, nodding their heads in agreement, surprised at his request. Brianna continued, "Henry, as a lady and Queen, she would need a comb and a brush, a mirror, perhaps some of her skin cream and comforting oils for her skin and teeth. I would like to take her several changes of clothing as well. And I was hoping you would allow her to bathe. She must be filthy after so many days in the Tower." Brianna took a deep breath and watched the King for his reaction.

Brandon looked at her in awe at her bravery and the way she was unwilling to back down even under the King's thoughtful, but not necessarily friendly gaze. "You hardly know Lady Anne, Brianna. Why would you take such a risk to ask for such things for a woman accused of the worst sort of treason?"

"The little I know of her, but being a lady myself, she must be terribly uncomfortable. While we do not know for certain what the outcome of her trial will be, I feel she should be accorded at least a small standard that respects her position and your past love for her. I will not beg for her, Henry, but I do appeal to your kindness and compassion to allow me to give her these small gifts to ease her comfort."

The King remained thoughtful and silent and then spoke, "Very well. I know you to be my firm ally and friend. I also know you to be compassionate and you set an example for us all. I will allow you to provide her, or make available to her, these things you think will ease her comfort while she is imprisoned. But I do not want you to visit her in the Tower. It is no place for you and," he smirked, "knowing you, Bri, you would return wanting me to entirely renovate that awful place to make everyone there more comfortable."

Brianna smiled and Brandon snorted at Henry's slight joke, knowing that what he said did have some truth to it. "Thank you Henry. I will see to everything tomorrow. Should I let her know that this generosity comes from you?"

"No, not specifically. She will know I approved of it knowing that it comes from you. No one would dare sneak anything to her. You may write her a letter to go with the items and the permission for the baths, but in your letter request that she not write back to you. I do not wish to see you in anyway linked to the Queen. Her enemies, along with mine and yours, might take any correspondence you share between the two of you as an alliance and drag you into this disaster."

Both she and Brandon nodded, agreeing with his assessment. This time Brandon spoke up. "Thank you for being so cautious with Bri's reputation and guarding her from any harm. I appreciate your wisdom and concern in this matter."

The King and Brianna laughed at their little joke, and at Brandon's confused look the King explained the earlier meeting in her bath. Brandon's eyebrows shot up at the explanation, in surprise and jealousy.

Brianna smiled at him and took his hand. "Brandon my love, it was as if we were children again, nothing more. Anyone who had been present, even if my father was there, might have been scandalized in a remote way, but the whole event was completely innocent and unplanned." She looked at her cards again, and smiled. "And gentleman, I believe I own the pot." They both groaned at their loss and filled their cups once again.

Brianna declined anything further and went to excuse herself for the evening, claiming she was tired from her trip. The King reluctantly let her return to her quarters with the promise she would attend shooting the next day. She nodded her head and kissed the King on his cheek near his mouth, and turned to Brandon and kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a moment. The intensity of the kiss was not lost on the King and he watched Brianna as she left.

"The two of you seem to have grown quite close of late. Is there something you want to tell me Brandon?" The King asked, curiosity and a hint of danger in his voice.

Brandon sighed quietly, composing his words. He had practiced this in his head any number of times, but now that the moment was at hand, his careful words seemed to leave him. He chose to use their Christian names as the King had insisted before, trying to keep things casual and much less formal than they might be. "Brianna and I have become quite attached. I am in love with her and she with me." He paused to assess the King's reaction.

"Go on…" the King encouraged, neither his voice nor his position changing.

"We wish to be married, Henry. I have secured her father's permission and was waiting to ask you at a good time."

"I see. I had hoped that she would become my Queen, or at least my mistress. You knew that."

"We both knew that. And yet, we fell in love despite your desires. She has told you before she will not be your Queen and she will not be your mistress, and yet you continue to hope that she will change her mind. Perhaps the three of us should discuss this. I have no wish to anger or offend Your Majesty, and neither does Brianna. We value your friendship too much, not just as King but also as friends from decades ago. Neither of us wish for that to change."

The King was silent for some time, staring off into an empty space, oblivious to his friend sitting across from him uncomfortably. He turned back to Brandon, "I wish to speak to the both of you about this matter before I give my permission. And if I do give it Brandon," he said very seriously, "I will absolutely not tolerate any abuse on your part. If you hurt her in any way, if you have enough contempt for her to take other women to your bed, I will never forgive you. Because you are my friend, I have forgiven you many things. But because you are both my friends, I will not forgive your philandering." The King then gave a short laugh, struck by the irony of his request, "You would be wise to do as I say Brandon, not as I do."

"Your Majesty." Brandon nodded his head in silent agreement. There was nothing ever simple about this King of England. Perhaps together he and Brianna would be able to persuade the King for his blessing. The proposal she made to him at Cheverly may help their situation or it may condemn them. It was difficult to tell with the whims of Henry the VIII.

TBC

A/N: Don't forget to review! I hope reading the rather florid letters above was not too painful. Trust me, it was painful to write that much truly purple prose. But, watching the shows and having read some actual letters between lovers and the like during this time, my versions were tame. And as an aside, if you are enjoying my story and want to read more of what I have written, I learned today that one of my NCIS fanfics has been nominated for Best Rare Pairs…The Red-Haired Woman. I didn't even know there was a competition! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Lust, and Love**

**Chapter 5**

Just twenty-four hours later, Brianna was summoned to the King's chambers. It was the middle of the night and she was already in bed when the surprising note came from Charles.

B---

The King is ill and asking for you.

His leg is troubling him again.

Bring your apothecary. I will be waiting.

C---

The note was brief and not even sealed, silently declaring its urgency. One of Brianna's ladies woke when the messenger arrived and Brianna asked her to quickly fetch her apothecary. She took it with her wherever she went. Over the years, Brianna had learned quite a bit about herbs and other things that solved a world of illnesses. She suffered from her own personal demons and it had taken her desire to help cure her own headaches and such to learn such a delicate craft.

Brianna quickly put on her robe of royal blue, buttoning it up over her linen nightgown. Her lady handed her her slippers and her bag, but before she left her lady touched her arm, pausing her.

"My Lady, are you sure that going to the King's bedside alone at night is such a good idea? Your reputation, My Lady!"

"I will not be alone Margaret. Lord Suffolk will be there as well. I will be fine. No harm will come to me, and if there is damage to my reputation, well so be it. The King requires my presence since he is ill. I will not deny him. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow, cancel any of my engagements, pleading illness. I suspect I will be too tired after tonight to be useful at all tomorrow." Their whispered conversation caused a few of the other ladies to stir, but no one woke and Brianna slipped quietly through the apartment and down the hallway to the King's chambers.

His Chamber Men were alert and waiting for her and immediately opened the door for her to enter. She could hear the King's moans of pain from even outside the door. She quickly walked in and sat beside him on the bed. He lay there naked, a sheet covering his private parts, with his damaged leg left out for inspection. Charles was pacing back and forth and went immediately to Brianna, relief that she was there to help on his face. She quickly took in the situation and felt Henry's forehead for fever. Then she turned to Charles.

"I will need a cauldron of hot water set over the fire, a cup for tea, a large bowl of cool water as well, and many clean cloths. Please see to that Charles." She heard him relay the orders and urged the men to hurry.

Brianna took her robe off, unconcerned about her immodesty, and more concerned about caring for the King. She examined the wound carefully, ignoring his pleas and moans for the moment. The wound was circular and about two inches in diameter. It was bloody and pus took up a good portion of the sore. And it smelled bad. She knew that was a terrible sign. There was also a great deal of redness surrounding the wound which indicated infection of some kind.

"How did this happen? How long has it been like this? He didn't seem to be in pain last night," she asked as she probed around the open sore.

It was Charles who answered. "Henry was wounded in a joust several years ago. This has been an on-going problem for him. It tends to reoccur during stressful times, and sometimes he is required to use a cane to walk. His doctors cannot seem to do anything for him except bleed him. It comes on very quickly. He didn't have any symptoms last night. Of that I am sure."

"He should have his doctor here, Charles. I am not qualified to deal with this sort of injury!"

Henry grabbed her arm and said to her through gritted teeth, "You will try first, even if it is to just ease my pain. The doctors have not been able to help me in the past. Please Bri…" His head dropped back onto his sweat covered pillow.

"Alright Henry, alright. I will try to help." The waiting men came in with the items she had requested including putting the cauldron over the fire to keep the water hot. Charles promptly dismissed them but asked them to stay close in case they were needed.

Brianna stroked Henry's brow with a cool cloth. "Henry, I'm going to have Charles keep cool cloths on your forehead to help your fever and make you more comfortable. I'm going to prepare you some tea that will help you. It will help you relax and hopefully take some of the pain away. It will smell terrible, and taste worse, but I will sweeten it with honey."

Henry nodded in understanding but did not open his eyes. Pain was etched on his face and her heart went out to him. Brianna went quietly to her bag on the table and pulled out several powders and leaves. She took the mortar and pestle and ground the leaves and powder together forming a powdery concoction. Taking one of the fine linen cloths, she scraped the freshly made tea into the linen and tied it together with twine and then poured hot water over it. She added honey and let it steep while she pulled out more items to use later. Her concentration was completely on the selection of the best from her apothecary and she tried to block Henry's moans. He seemed to float in and out of consciousness which she supposed was a blessing.

Brianna brought him the prepared tea and held it to his lips. He snarled his nose at the smell and looked at her in question. She answered his disgusted face, "I told you it would smell bad. Just wait until you taste it. But you must drink it all. It is made from valerian, hops, passionflower, Jamaica dogwood, and chamomile. Several of these herbs will help you sleep and some will help you sleep as well as ease your pain. Adding all these together will make it very powerful and you may very well fall asleep quickly which will help us both in cleaning the wound."

Henry started drinking the tea, his face in a frown but his eyes determined. Brianna continued as he drank, "I am going to clean out the sore. I have to remove the pus inside of the wound to see what we are dealing with. And Henry, that is going to hurt like hell. I may have to debride the wound, scraping some of the tissue around it out so that we can disinfect the area and allow healthy tissue to grow back. That too will hurt badly."

"Fine, do it!" Henry uttered briefly through his tight jaw and gritted teeth.

"Once all that is done, I'll make a poultice that will help to draw out the bad things in the wound and stop the infection. You are running a fever because of the infection and the infection taking over is the biggest risk we face. We'll wrap your leg with the poultice tightly inside over the wound and you will sleep. Charles and I will stay here with you and replace your bandages and the poultice every few hours. Ok? If I think at any time your life becomes at risk, I'm going to call your doctor."

"Bri- I trust you. Just get on with it already. The pain is terrible."

Brianna stroked his brow and ran her finger lightly down his cheek. "Alright my love, I will get started. This will hurt us both, and I dare say will hurt Charles as well."

Brianna began with sterilizing the scalpel over the candle beside the bed. She heated it up quite hot and started to use it to wipe the cream colored pus away. She filled a small linen cloth with the foul smelling gel and removed it from the King's bed. A servant came and took it away.

"Charles, can you open a window to clear the air in here? He needs fresh air and we should get the smell of sickness out of here." Charles got up to do as Brianna asked as she continued her work on the wound. The sore was deep and far reaching into the tissue. She took a moment to evaluate her options and then wiped the scalpel clean and sterilized it again over the candle. She took to scraping away the flesh that appeared unhealthy and removing it from the wound. This caused the bleeding to start again, but she thought that was a good sign and would clean the wound with the body's own cleaning mechanism.

As the blood leaked out, she had Charles wipe it away gently while she prepared something to clean the wound again. Brianna mixed capsicum to fight the infection to some liquid chlorophyll and comfrey. She went back to Henry's bedside and while Charles removed the bloodied cloths, she poured the mixture into the wound. She had learned that a mixture such as this would help the wound heal faster and take out whatever infection and redness there was. It burned but Henry was unconscious, but soon she would need him awake to drink another tea. She decided to put the poultice on his leg first and then wake him for the tea.

Charles cleaned the area around the wound with some of the same liquid she poured into the sore and wiped up the excess while she made the poultice. She added many herbs along with a small amount of hot water until she had a paste she could put into another piece of linen. She placed the poultice into the wound and Charles helped her to wrap Henry's leg tightly. Out of discretion, Charles uncomfortably took the upper part of Henry's leg where he was exposed and began the wrap there. Neither of them had ever seen the King naked before, when would they have had cause to? This was uncomfortable for them both, but given their concern for him they ignored it and carried on with what he needed.

While Charles gently woke Henry, Brianna prepared a tea that would support the fight of infection and ease his pain quite a bit. Henry bravely drank it down and eased himself back onto his pillow, quickly falling asleep his breathing quiet and his body relaxed. Brianna took a break, preparing another several poultices, requiring one of the King's men to go to the apothecary in the middle of the night and retrieve several herbs she had run out of. It would be a long night to keep replacing the poultices and rewrapping his leg, but hopefully by morning his fever would have broken and he would be on the mend.

Charles and Brianna played cards and talked softly until it was time to change the poultice the first time. She was pleased with the difference in the wound and placed another one in its place. She made some warm water sprinkling some sweet herbs in the water while Charles rewrapped Henry's leg in clean linens. She brought the bowl over to the bed, suggesting they bathe the King.

Charles recoiled. "Bathe the King? You must be kidding Brianna! We have no right!"

Brianna looked at him, amused. "Charles, you are hardly a prude, we both know that. Henry needs to have the sweat from his body washed away. It will help him feel better. I will do it if you will not. And Charles," her voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "perhaps you should become accustomed to the King's nakedness." She laughed lightly as she began Henry's bath. Charles just looked at her, rolling his eyes at her obvious amusement.

Soon the bath was done and they covered the King with his sheets and blankets to keep him warm. Charles and Brianna moved from the bed onto the rug beside the fireplace lying side by side facing each other. Charles quietly stroked her face with his finger, before speaking. "After you left last night, I asked the King for his blessing to marry you."

She lay there enjoying his light touch, her eyes closed in sleepiness. "And?"

"He didn't give it." Brianna opened her eyes in surprise. "At least not yet. He wants to speak with both of us before he gives it. He seems to still think he can convince you to become his mistress at the very least." Charles' voice was soft, but the frustration he felt was evident.

"He will give us his blessing Charles. I have faith. And it will be sooner rather than later. I would like to be married very soon after his blessing is granted. What do you think?"

"I cannot wait to marry you. I love you and I want to spend every night with you, in our bed, together. If possible, I would never sleep apart from you."

"Ah, you are just in this for the sex…" she teased in a conspiratorial whisper.

"You know that isn't true. But yes, I will admit to feeling a certain urgency where sharing your bed is concerned." His hands roamed down her body, barely covered under the thin linen. He stroked her breast, even running his thumb over her nipple causing it to peak and for her to moan.

"Charles," she breathed as she rolled onto her back.

He slowly moved over her, bringing his lips softly to hers. He slowly built the pressure against her lips as her mouth opened to his will. One hand was buried in her soft hair while the other moved across her body slowly, taking in the landscape of her hills and valleys. Their kisses were hot and urgent with tongues and lips dueling with each other, occasionally biting and sucking on the other. She moaned again as he started to lift her gown, his hand slowly dragging lightly up her leg. Her body responded by arching against him, feeling his prodigious instrument pressed against her stomach as she squeezed his hand in place between her thighs, effectively stopping his progression. He moaned and started moving his open mouth across her face and down her neck, licking and lightly sucking not wanting to mar her unblemished neck. His urgency was clear, even if his hand was stilled.

Soon, taking a deep breath and reluctantly pushing him gently away, Brianna gasped, "Charles, we cannot do this. Please…I need you to help me. My desire for you is inflamed, but I don't want our first time, my first time, to be on the rugs of the King's chamber. It should be on our marriage bed, where you take my maidenhead and have the blood to prove it."

Charles sighed loudly in frustration and rolled away from Brianna. "God, Bri…you are killing me."

She laughed lightly, her own frustration intense as well. "My love, you will not die from having to wait, but you may die if you choose to find an outlet for your frustration somewhere else."

Charles snorted, "No doubt. The King threatened as much last night. He claimed that if I hurt you in any way or took a mistress or another woman to my bed, then he would be *very* displeased."

"Well then, I am glad he is looking after my interests here." She rolled her body onto its side as she lay pressed against Charles' side. She watched him watch her move her hand along the path he had traced with his own moments ago. Brianna reveled in the heat in his eyes and the quickening of his breath. Her hand climbed slowly up her inner thigh, only barely hidden by her nightgown. Charles' breath was coming fast now, along with her own as she inserted her finger inside her hot and wet channel, something she had never done before. She wondered at the sensation and closed her eyes with the ecstasy of it. She crooked her finger to draw out as much of her creamy excitement as she could and slowly withdrew her hand. Charles had hardly blinked as he watched her shameless display.

Brianna watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down as his excitement grew and he swallowed hard. She moved her finger slowly towards his lips, not taking her eyes off of his light blue ones. She brushed her wet finger against his lips as a moan escaped him and he took her finger into his mouth. Her eyes closed for a moment while he started to erotically suck and lick the cream off her finger. It was her turn to moan, her heart racing at the daring of their mutual acts. When he was finished, he gently removed her finger and kissed it, staring at her in wonder and passion.

She smiled at him shyly with a hint of amusement in her eyes. She raised herself from the rug, putting her hand out to him pulling him up as well. She held his hand as she led him to the King's bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in beside the King's sleeping body. He climbed in beside her as she felt the King's forehead, pleased that it was much cooler than before. His fever must have broken and that was an excellent sign. He might sleep the rest of the night without pain. She pulled herself up to the King's body putting an arm over his bare, well-muscled chest while Charles spooned behind her, his manhood pressed against her ass and his arm wrapped around her body, cupping one of her breasts. She wiggled her bottom against his hardness soliciting another quiet moan from him as she settled her body tightly against his.

Charles raised himself up slightly to reach her ear. He pulled some strands away and nibbled on her earlobe causing her to wiggle again. He whispered in a sinfully deep voice, "Ah, my lovely Brianna…the things I will do to you and for you when we are married. You will walk like a duck for weeks. I will never tire of joining our bodies together, over and over, every night, in every way."

She pressed her body back against him again, and teased even while her voice was whispered, dark with promises of sex and sin. "Promises, promises Your Grace. And I think you hint of things sinful and banned, which makes it all the more exciting."

He gave her a low devilish laugh, kissing her ear, and then wrapping her in his arms quietly fell asleep.

TBC

Please review! I read every one!!

A/N: Nothing here should be construed as medical advice, obviously. I did research the herbs, and they do treat what I say they do in this story. However, I have no idea how they mix together, the quantity or anything else about them. I made it up! Talk to a naturapath or a herbologist if you plan to try any of this at home (not recommended).


	6. Chapter 6

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 6**

The King stalked energetically into the Countess Brianna's apartments, a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. Her ladies immediately rose and curtsied as did the Countess.

"Your Majesty," Brianna responded to his surprising entrance.

"Bri- you will ride with me today. It is a beautiful day and I wish to ride in the countryside with you."

"Your Majesty! Your leg…"

"My leg is doing wonderfully thanks to you. I have not needed the cane in days and my leg is as if there was never a wound. And now, we shall go riding. I have already called for our horses to be saddled and they will be waiting for us in the courtyard."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. I will change immediately. Will it just be us? Should I ask one of my ladies to attend us?"

"It will just be us Lady Brianna, plus the small group I must take with me for my safety, but they will ride far back and it will be as if they are not with us at all."

"Then I will change quickly and join you downstairs, Your Majesty. A ride in this pleasant weather would be a welcome break."

The King nodded his head smiling, then turned and left her quarters. Brianna's ladies quickly started preparing her riding attire and helping her change clothes. Within just forty five minutes, the Lady Brianna was in the courtyard being 'legged up' onto her horse. She no longer rode sidesaddle if she could avoid it and had her dresses and leggings cut to accommodate a woman's regular English saddle. She found it much more comfortable, and safer when actually galloping as opposed to sauntering along. No doubt with the King in his current affable and energetic mood, they would be riding across country at a gallop.

* * *

Brianna was right. The King's energy was unstoppable that day and they galloped through the green pastures, jumped the smaller snags, and enjoyed the wonderful sunshine. His standard bearer and guards were hard put to keep up with him. When their horses tired, they dismounted and walked along the grassy moors in a comfortable silence.

The King finally broke the silence with a surprising statement. "Brandon tells me that you wish to retire from Court and that you would be asking me yourself soon."

Brianna knew that Brandon was going to prepare the King for her request. They had talked about it before, but she had not expected to have the King approach the subject in quite this way.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I would ask Your Majesty's permission to leave Court for a while"

"How long?"

"I don't know Your Majesty."

"Can you tell me why? You seem to want to float in and out of my Court like no other. Why?"

Brianna held her tongue and kept walking. The King gently took her arm and stopped her walk. "Brianna, I need to know why."

Brianna looked at him and tilted her face up proudly. "Permission to speak, Your Majesty."

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

"Yes, Your Majesty I do. I would never presume upon our friendship to ever speak to you as a friend without asking permission." Brianna smirked slightly as she looked up at him sideways, "It is a dangerous thing indeed."

The King smiled, and laughed slightly, "I suppose it might seem so, but not for you, never for you."

"I think I shall err on the side of caution Your Majesty." Brianna smiled at him with her typical hint of amusement and then she looked away into the woods, weighing what she would say. "As to the matter of staying at Court Your Majesty, I feel I cannot. People are being killed here every day. I smell the burning bodies of supposed heretics and cannot get the stench out of my nose. I avoid the sounds from the gallows or from the axe hitting the block by keeping to my quarters and having the windows closed. Sometimes, on particularly bad days, I retire to the Duke's home in London to escape the stench of death. And now that the trials of Anne and her alleged co-conspirators are coming to an end, more tragedy will follow. Brandon tells me that the trial's outcomes are a given and that the penalty for the men may well be to be drawn and quartered. I cannot be here for that, Your Majesty, Henry. And the Queen will be found guilty as well as be burned at the stake. I cannot suffer through that. Please, let me go to my home."

"This is your home Brianna. What would you have me do?"

"Henry, my home is in the country at my estate. It is not here in this bloodthirsty and scheming court. I cannot abide what is going on here. So many have plotted the downfall of the Queen, so many plot to put their daughters in front of you to gain your favor and all that comes with it. You surround yourself with those who do not have your best interest in mind, but only want to push their own agenda, using you to do it. You are a very intelligent and gifted man. You are educated in theology and law, but have left the running of the country to others. They are deciding what a heretic is, adhering to their own theological purposes, rather than what I believe Your Majesty's intent or humanity would dictate. You are a humanist at heart, wanting to look after your subject's best interest."

Brianna knew she had taken great risk at speaking so boldly to the King and became increasingly concerned, even afraid she had gone too far as he continued to walk in silence. Finally he spoke up, his words soft and gentle, pervaded by sadness. "Again I ask you Brianna, what would you have me do?"

"I am but a woman, Henry. I should not meddle in the affairs of state. What you choose to do is up to you," Brianna said with all humility.

"You are more than just a woman to me. You are my link to my humanity, the rock that ties me to the better side of me, making me a better man for it. I want to be remembered as a good King, a respected King, and instead I fear I shall be remembered as an arrogant, blood thirsty King."

"We cannot know how the world will remember you, Henry. History is written by the survivors. You are young yet, you can change the way history will remember you by showing mercy in all things."

"Too much mercy can lose me a kingdom."

"As can too little."

"And how would you suggest I show my mercy and humanity?"

"Starting close to home? I suggest you reevaluate what your definition of heretic is. And if you come to a conclusion, be sure your advisors know how you define it and what the punishment is. Is something as cruel and inhumane as burning at the stake really necessary? And what of these trials? Do the men allegedly involved really have to be drawn and quartered to be killed for their treason?"

"You continue to say 'alleged' when referring to these crimes. Do you not believe them to be true?"

"Henry…" Brianna paused trying to put together words that would be helpful, "I am not attending the trials. I do not know the evidence that has been presented and only know from Lord Suffolk what has occurred. I certainly have opinions, but my opinions are not based on fact and are therefore not relevant. My only concern here is that it is a foregone conclusion that these individuals will be condemned. I am not saying the trial is rigged, but the end is a given. You and I both know it. I ask you to think about what more humane methods could be employed to give these people their deaths. You have never attended a stake burning or an execution by drawing and quartering, and neither have I thank God. But I can imagine how awful it would be to die that way. I ask you, I beg you even, to consider other options."

"Would a quick death by beheading be acceptable? And even for Anne, to have a swordsman come to take her head quickly and cleanly? Would you consider that to be a humane option?"

"Given the options today, yes I would. Our religion prohibits the taking of one's own life, so we could not offer them the option of poison that was offered to Socrates. At least we could not acknowledge doing so. But if we are to be a modern society, recognized for our humanity and our mercy which is what God calls for, then it would make sense to find a way to allow those who are to die a way to die that would show them mercy and compassion. A King, a great King, will always find a way to show his subjects faith, hope, and love. 'And the greatest of these is love.' You have given your subjects a faith to follow, but is it necessary to take away the faith they have always followed or to condemn those who choose to continue to follow their original faith? It is the same God, the same Bible after all. And what of hope? Is war after war, instead of building coalitions of peace providing hope to anyone? The nobles certainly benefit, war is profitable. But what of your poorer subjects? Their houses, horses, and food are taken to support an army, time after time. Can a King be seen as a peacemaker, providing hope of peace, if he continually wars with other nations? And love, what of love Henry? Love is about charity and mercy and forgiveness. Can you find a way to give the condemned mercy and forgiveness?"

The King interrupted Brianna, "You expect me to forgive those who committed treason against me?"

"I say forgiveness in your heart, Henry. It doesn't mean they still don't die for their crimes. But they do die compassionately, and not out of your anger or your whim. Given what I have said today, even with your gracious wish for me to speak plainly, I have committed treason. Would you condemn me to death? Would you not forgive me? Would you allow me to be executed by burning at the stake?"

The King looked horrified. "Of course not Brianna. I consider you to be my closest confidant, even more so that Brandon. You are one of the few that tells me the truth, and you are wise enough to tell me in private. And you do not abuse our friendship or expect anything from me as reward for that friendship. And I would never, no matter what your actions, condemn you to death. I might banish you, but that would cause me more pain than you, given how much you dislike being at court. No, a suitable punishment for you would be to force you to remain at court for the rest of your days." The King looked at her with amusement.

Brianna smirked back at him, "That would be a truly terrible punishment indeed."

The King became serious again. "If I commute their sentences to beheading, and cease all burning at the stake for anyone, no matter their crimes, will you remain at court at least through the executions? I need your comfort and your stabilizing presence during this time. I need to borrow your compassion and lean on you as my rock of humanity so I do not veer too far off course. Will you stay?"

"And after the executions, you will let me leave, at least for a time?"

The King paused and then nodded his head in agreement. "You may leave after the executions, Brianna. As much as I want to keep you here, like one would keep a bird in a cage, I cannot do that to you. A bird, or any animal or person does better when allowed freedom to come and go, and a greater love for their master will grow given that freedom. Or so I hope."

"You are the King of England, and my friend. I can do no other than to abide by your wishes. I will stay at court through the executions and will stay until you no longer need to rely on me as much. But I will leave court only to return either at the King's will or by my own decision."

"Agreed. And Brianna, for your safety as well as Brandon's and my own, we must endeavor to keep our close friendship and your counsel to me a secret, a very Great Secret. If known, people will try to use you to get to me, or to use you to influence Brandon into influencing me or policy. I would rather have you and Brandon be my confidants and my trusted friends and advisors, but I do not want others to know of this. Brandon is already seen as "The Second King," and so his influence on me and my reliance on him is well known. I do not wish the same for you."

"Agreed, Your Majesty. While I would like to be seen as your close friend, I have no desire to have those who would curry favor with me only to get to you. And I do not want people to think that I sleep with you to gain whatever influence I may have. I have said before I will not be your mistress. That I will not abide."

"Very well. We have an agreement. And while I would enjoy your…entertainment, I value your friendship more. I withhold my blessing on your marriage for selfish reasons, but also because Brandon has proved as inconstant as me in the past. Once he proves his true love for you, and not just his lust, then I will grant permission for you to be married."

"And what would constitute proving his 'true love' for me in your mind?"

"That he maintains his chivalrous and dedicated treatment of you. He has been with no one else since you returned to court initially. That period of time without a woman to share his bed, even if for just an hour, is truly commendable for him. Even when you were away from court, his head was never turned. It continues to not be turned, and if his behavior continues to be constant towards you, I will give my blessing."

"I believe he has proven that already, at least I am satisfied of his devotion. I hope that Your Majesty does not withhold his blessing too much longer. We are eager to engage in our marriage and pursue our physical rights."

"I am sure Brandon is," The King laughed sardonically.

"As am I, Henry. I am still a maid, and I wish nothing more than to give my maidenhead to Brandon and take him fully into my life and my body, as he is already in my heart."

The King stopped suddenly, "You are a maid still? Even after the French Court?"

"Yes Your Majesty. I refused to become yet another English whore, as our ladies are known at the French Court. Instead, I invested my time in learning. But now I am eager to pursue what I have denied myself for so long."

"Brandon will be a lucky man…" the King mused.

Brianna paused, wondering if she should bring it up now. Deciding now was as good a time as any, she plunged ahead. "May I have your permission to speak as your friend, Your Majesty?"

Henry motioned his head and his hand in agreement and she continued. "While I have preserved my maidenhead for Charles, that does not mean I am not aware of various sexual conduct between men and women. Through my study of books, I have certainly become aware, and perhaps even self-taught, in the arts of sex. One of the things I would like to entertain, and Charles has agreed to, is to ask you to join my bed."

Brianna was silent after that, trying to gauge the King's reaction. He stopped and looked at her with a face full of shock. "You said, unequivocally, that you would not become my mistress."

"And I will not, but we, Charles and I, would invite you into our bed as our friend and lover, not as the King."

"You would take both of our favors, at the same time?" Brianna could see the darkening of the King's eyes in passion and lust as he thought of the possibilities.

"I love you both, and I desire you both as men, not as nobilty or as the King. Why can I not have you both? One as my husband and one as my lover."

"And Brandon has agreed to this?" The King asked surprised.

"He has. He is competitive enough, as are you, to find it a challenge. I would not cuckold him Henry. If you were to come to my bed, it would be into our bed. I would only have you when I had him as well."

"What you are suggesting is highly unconventional, Brianna, and I must say I am surprised that someone who still has their maidenhead would be so bold as to suggest it."

"I have never been known to be timid, Henry. I know this is an audacious proposal, and perhaps you are not interested, but I wanted to put it forward as a possibility."

"Oh, believe me Brianna, I am interested. The challenge of it as well as the daring is very appealing. I'm sure there would be some caveats however."

"Of course. It is such a brash thing, and so very unconventional I think we should have some established guidelines before we undertook such an arrangement. The three of us should work those through before we embark. And if we should begin this understanding, it would not begin until after Charles and I are married and have returned from our honeymoon."

"And I suppose I am not to be invited to such a honeymoon?" The King smirked at her.

"Uh, no Your Majesty, Henry. I will only be married to one man, and that man is Brandon. Therefore, only one man in my bed on our wedding night, and one man in my bed for our honeymoon."

The King laughed and sighed as they returned to their horses. "You have given me much to think about, both as a King and becoming the King I want to be remembered as, and as a man who is being offered a great gift with no expectation of reward. I shall think on it and let you both know of my decision on the one part, and you will know my decision by my actions on the other."

Brianna smiled at the King and teased as she lifted herself onto the saddle. "Oh, I have an expectation of reward, Your Majesty. To be bedded by two of the most infamous of lovers at the same time, I definitely expect to be rewarded." Her smirk held amusement and promises of things to come and Henry laughed with lust as they started their horses at a gallop back to the palace.

TBC

A/N: This chapter was a bit heady with philosophy and changing the character of Henry from how he is portrayed in history and in the show, obviously purely fictional. And it begins to introduce the setting for the follow-up chapters. And for those who are encouraging a "get on with it already" attitude of sex between any or all of the characters, I urge patience. :-) This is one story I am trying to draw out the sexual tension, as I believe it would have been done in the period. Also, really gritty sex is difficult to write well, so patience is called for as the story unfolds. I look forward to your reviews! I read every one.


	7. Chapter 7

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 7**

Lady Brianna sat in the semi-dark room listening to the crowds alternately applauding, jeering, and gasping as the executions took place, one after another. The bell tolled and then held its silence until the next person was killed. The Duke of Suffolk, dressed in his dark gray and black court attire, and the King dressed similarly were in the room with her. The Duke stood staring blankly out the window, not twitching a muscle as the executions finally commenced. The King sat either with his back to the window his fingers pounding the table or twitching in anxiety, or he paced the floor with his hands held stiffly to his back. Every time the bell tolled, he crossed himself and uttered '_Deus ____**me**__ ignoscat',_ may God forgive me. By the time the Queen's private execution began, the crowds waited outside, just as they did, waiting for the bell to ring. The King sat at the head of the table in his Privy chamber, with Brianna sitting to his right. His two hands held hers as he bowed his head in prayer. He could hear words being spoken but could not hear what was being said. Suffolk came and stood beside Brianna as tears flowed down her cheeks. The bell finally tolled. The latest Queen was dead along with the other accused, and the three friends remained at their positions in silence. There was no need to talk. The Queen was dead and nothing that could be said would change or erase the enormity of it.

Finally the King raised his head from his heartfelt prayer to God, and saw the tears slowly drying on Brianna's face. "You weep for them, My Lady?"

Brianna sighed and looked directly in the King's blue eyes. "I weep for the dead and commend their souls to heaven. And I weep for my King and pray that God offers him solace that he cannot seem to give himself."

The King raised himself from his chair and leaned over and kissed Brianna's hand. "Thank you, Bri. May your tears be the beginning of the cleansing of my soul."

The Duke of Suffolk turned to face the King, his face solemn and his voice quiet. "May I escort the Lady back to her chambers, Your Majesty?"

The King sighed as he thought to retire to his bedchamber. "Yes, Brandon. Please do. And thank you both for being here with me."

A knock on the door announced Master Cromwell. The King looked wearily at the Chancellor. "Yes, Cromwell?" his voice curt towards his Chancellor. Over the last several weeks, or even months, he had grown to increasingly dislike the rat-faced man, his false subservience a grind on the King's nerves.

"Your Majesty," Cromwell bowed and took in the silent and dangerously neutral looks of the Duke of Suffolk and the Lady Brianna. Cromwell knew the Duke had no love for him, and while nothing could ever be confirmed, imagined that view was shared by the Lady as well. Cromwell retained his bow and turned to Brandon and Brianna, "Your Grace, Countess…"

They remained silent although nodding their heads in acknowledgement. The King looked at Cromwell with a refreshed irritation at his mere presence much less whatever it was he had come to say. To say that Cromwell's star was waning was putting it mildly, Brandon thought.

Cromwell finally continued, "Your Majesty, the executions are completed and the crowds are slowly dispersing."

The King looked at him in silence. "Did you have anything to tell me I didn't know Cromwell? The bell clearly signaled death with every stroke. I am not deaf, nor are my companions. If you have nothing else of consequence to tell me, then you are dismissed."

Cromwell unhappily bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The King looked at Brandon and Brianna. "I think he is one of the many I have elevated to a position that it is not in my best interest for him to retain."

Both the Duke and the Lady nodded their heads carefully before leaving the room and the King to his rest.

* * *

Two weeks later, Countess Brianna left court with the King's blessing, promising to return as soon as she felt she was able or when he requested, whichever came first. She gave a great sigh of relief as she and her small court of servants saw Cheverly appearing over the horizon. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so pleased to see her home once again.

A month after her return, a messenger arrived on a frothing horse, both the messenger and horse exhausted from their hasty ride to Cheverly. Brianna quickly took the letters from her lady and opened the one from the Duke first.

_**My dearest Brianna—**_

_**As you read this, the King and I are riding swiftly to Cheverly. There has been but a single death of the sweat in London, but the King has already disbanded Court and has chosen to leave the palace and head for the country. As you know, the King is terrified of the sweat, hence his abandonment of London. He has chosen to stay at Cheverly instead. We will travel with but two armed men a piece who will also be our man servants during our stay there. We will be there shortly.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Charles**_

Brianna took a step backwards and covered her mouth at the contents of the letter. The sweat! There had not been an outbreak of that plague in years, but the last time it took tens of thousands of lives. She was glad that Charles and the King had quickly removed themselves from the city where the risk was very high and were coming to the country. Brianna's home and lands were well situated and during a plague, few died if any. She opened the second letter.

_**My dear Brianna-**_

_**Instead of calling you back to Court, I find myself beseeching you to give Charles and myself sanctuary. The sweating illness has broken out in London and I fear the spread greatly. We are already on our way to Cheverly and will arrive before dinner. Please keep the messenger there. While I have disbanded Court, I will need to communicate with my ministers during this difficult time.**_

_**Thank you, your humble servant always,**_

_**Henry**_

Brianna quickly called for her housekeeper and estate manager to begin the quick preparations for the King and Duke's arrival. Rooms had to be prepared, food set in, servants quarters prepared, stables stocked, etc. Both her housekeeper and estate manager were very good at their positions and she was confident that even with the scaled back staff she had at the estate, things would be handled well. She also told her staff that under no circumstances was anyone to come into contact with anyone or anything from London. Food etc. would have to be purchased from within the estate and surrounding lands. And she required that as soon as the King and Duke along with their retainers arrived, baths were to be prepared and their clothes removed and cleaned. This was in case they brought any of the illness with them to Cheverly. She also quickly outlined a tincture that everyone in the household was to begin taking several times a day that would hopefully ward off the disease.

The King and Duke were met with minimal circumstance when they arrived. Everyone on the estate was busy preparing for their arrival and ultimately the defense of the estate and manor against disease. Neither the King nor the Duke cared about the brief welcoming, and were pleased when Brianna greeted them. She smiled and curtsied as was custom, and surprised them both by delivering very direct orders.

"Your Majesty, Your Grace. Welcome to my home. A maid will show you to your rooms where baths are being prepared for you now. Please bath yourself well, as well as drink the tea tincture that has been left in your room. Leave your clothing, all of it, outside the door so it can be smoked and cleaned." She smirked at their surprised reactions. "I assume you brought other clothing?"

The Duke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well yes of course. But what is all of this?"

She smirked at him and then the King. "Given my penchant for cleanliness, I had hoped it would have worn off on the two of you, but apparently that is not the case. In any regard, you will bathe and your clothes will be cleaned immediately in case you brought any of the illness with you. It is a safety issue, not necessarily a vanity that you have both accused me of in the past. Although, trust me Your Grace, for me, cleanliness is next to Godliness."

Both the King and the Duke snickered at her innuendo and bowed to her wishes, letting one of the maids usher them to their rooms where steaming hot baths waited them both, scented with lavender, rosemary, and mint oil. The oils would serve to scent their bodies as well as remove any infectious disease. Fruit and ale was brought to both, although Brianna delivered the Duke's small meal to him in person.

She boldly entered his room to find him relaxing in the steaming water, the room filling with the scent of rosemary and lavender. He had already begun the washing of his hair with the soap provided and she gracefully sat on a stool nearby and took the soap from his hand. He had watched her with surprise when she entered his room, no doubt expecting his man servant or other household servant to bring him anything. Instead, it was Brianna taking up a seat to wash his hair. She was comfortably silent while he took a welcome sip of ale and found himself relaxing under her ministrations.

"How did you find your journey, Your Grace," Brianna asked breathing softly in his ear.

"Entirely too long, my lady. My horse could not ride fast enough for me to return to you."

"And we welcome you back with open arms, Your Grace," she smiled from behind his head, pouring water gently over his hair to rinse the suds.

He sighed as she returned to his side where he could see her, his head tilted towards her relaxed and watching. He then spoke seriously. "By the time we left, many more had died, and as news of the sweat spread, there was an exodus of people from London. The roads were crowded until we got farther out. And of course, on the way here the road was almost deserted."

Brianna took up the soap and wet her hands thoroughly. Brandon thought she looked amazing with her hair loose and her feet bare, dressed in a simple peasant dress with medium length sleeves and a corset that laced up the front. The laces were untied and loose enough that he could see the top of her bosom and knew she wore nothing under it. He felt himself growing hard just watching her. His body jumped in surprise as she took his foot in her soapy hand and began to massage the tiredness out of his aching muscles.

Brianna looked up the bath at him, a small smirk on her face as she watched the clear effect she had on him. "Well my Lord Suffolk, you and the King are here now and all will be well."

Brandon just sighed and moved his body deeper into the water as her hands moved across his body. Her hands touched almost every inch of his body, avoiding his most private parts with her hands, but her eyes could not avoid taking in the impressive sword that now lay upon his stomach, hard and slightly purplish in color. His eyes were closed and his breathing quick when he felt her finger across his lips. It brought back the memory of the last time they were as intimate as this and her finger crossed his lips then. The memory brought a deep moan to his throat and she reveled at her ability to bring him such pleasure.

She placed a grape against his lips causing his mouth to open to accept the fruit from her hands. He sighed as he took it into his mouth and opened his eyes to look into hers. She smiled softly at him taking a grape with her fingers and placing it in her mouth as well. She placed another in her mouth and leaned over his freshly cleaned face and body, pressing her lips to his so he could take the grape from her mouth into his. Again he moaned and brought his wet arm out of the water, putting it behind her head pressing her to him, taking both the grape and her tongue into his mouth. He welcomed the taste of her, the press of her lips against his once again, the power of her touch to arouse him beyond anything he ever experienced before.

She giggled as her hair and shoulders became wet with the soapy, scented water where his arm pulled her to him. She whispered as she reached his lips again, her voice deep with passion, "Welcome home my love," and he brought her lips crashing to his.

He released her finally after bruising her mouth and leaving a red rash where his slight beard burned her skin. They were both breathing hard. "God, Brianna, there is no place in the world I would rather be than here in this cooling tub with you beside me. Unless of course you were in here with me and I was inside you." His voice teased her with promise of things to come and a passion that might never wane.

"Well, Your Grace. I can hardly climb into the tub with you but perhaps…" her small hand drifted down his soaking body, "I can do something else to relax you after your ride." He gasped and closed his eyes as her hand circled his turgid cock, the soapiness of her hand giving her some lubrication to ease her stroke from the base of his shaft to the tip. As her thumb passed over the tip, dipping slightly in the small divot at the top before her hand returned down his shaft back to his base. He gasped and moaned, his eyes were now open and boring into hers. While her hand never stopped moving, her eyes never left his. She could see the burning fire in his eyes, and it frightened her a little. His body shifted slightly splashing water over the side of the tub and she smirked as she felt him jerk into her hand.

She licked her lips, still watching him with her eyes and feeling him with her hand, "You'll tell me Your Grace," Brianna said with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice, "if I'm not doing this correctly? I want to be sure and please you."

Brandon snorted and grasped her hand in his, squeezing it hard, forcing her hand to move faster from the teasing motion she had offered, "Brianna," he said breathlessly, "you are doing perfectly." She kept her hand at the tension and the pace he had set even as he removed his hand, and as she watched his eyes glaze over and his breathing grow rapid, his louder moans caused her hand to increase her pace, being sure to always stroke the tip with every movement up and down. She watched his head arch upwards and his eyes close as his body and his cock in her hand jerked several times, causing him to cry out in pleasure. She reduced the stroke to a softer and gentler one and then she eased her hand away. He opened his eyes, glazed and inflamed with passion, and pulled her towards him again, conquering her mouth with his, sealing his love for her with the unbridled love and passion of his lips.

When they finally broke their kiss, she smiled at him and stood from her stool. "Your Grace's water must be cooling by now. Here is a towel, your ale and your fruit await. When you are dressed and comfortable," she smirked at him now, "you can join us downstairs."

Brandon stood in the bath, allowing her to see him at his full height, see his gifted sword already growing in passion. He stepped from the bath and pulled her to him, pressing his wet body to hers, feeling her soft curves melt into his hard body. He was still breathing hard as was she, while she looked up into his eyes, she was not nearly as confident as she was earlier.

He leaned his towering body over hers, kissing her gently, first on her eyelids, moving softly to her cheek and then to her lips. He kept the kiss passionate but did not deepen it. He didn't need to. Their passion was stoked already and he was ready for her again, but knew that having her was impossible. He could also see the confusion and fear in her eyes.

He softly kissed her nose and his eyes looked deeply into hers. "Bri- that was perfect. You are perfect. And while I would take your perfect body into mine now, I have promised to honor your maidenhead. I see fear and confusion in your eyes and wonder that I might have put it there. You have nothing to fear from me, my love. I will not take what you are not ready to give. And I will not seduce you into wanting to give it before you are ready." He still held her close and she could feel him grow against her. Brianna's own scented arousal hinted around the rosemary and lavender that was already in the air.

"God Charles, I have never wanted anything so much in my life. I have never been as brazen as I have been with you. I come to you innocent, but being around you makes me feel wicked and I want to do bad things to you."

Charles chuckled at her admission. "You *are* innocent, and you *are* brazen, and you *are* wicked, my love. That is a heady combination that makes my body and my mind crave you and your touch. But there is nothing 'bad' about what we will do to and for each other. There are no limits to love. Rest assured, Brianna. There are no mistakes to be made. There is only perfection when two people love each other as we love each other."

She sighed as their foreheads came together and they breathed in each other. "The King must give us his blessing soon, Charles, or I will go insane or force you to marry me and risk banishment from court forever."

Charles laughed softly again, "As if that would be such a terrible thing for you, Brianna. And he will give his blessing soon. He already talks of it as a foregone conclusion. He just enjoys toying with us, especially me. He keeps waiting to see me grow inconstant towards you so he can withdraw his blessing. But Brianna, he will not see that for I will never grow tired of you and I will not be parted from you."

"Oh Charles," she said as she lifted her lips again to his, unconcerned with his nakedness pressed against her lightly clothed body. The only thing that would make the moment more perfect was if she was naked as well.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Is it **P**lot? **W**hat **Plot**? Or is it **P**orn **W**ithout **P**lot? Either way, PWP ahead, purple and torrid. Shiver me timbers!

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**A Story of Friendship, Love, and Lust**

**Chapter 8**

The Duke rapped two times quickly on the door to Brianna's apartments before entering. He found her ladies' maid helping her finish dressing. The maid bowed a quick curtsey and looked to her lady for instructions. To say that it was highly unusual for the Duke to enter *this* lady's chambers before she was dressed or even with a word of permission to enter was disconcerting at best!

The lady turned slightly to Charles smiling, "Good morning, Your Grace." She then turned to her maid and dismissed her kindly.

Charles walked to Brianna smiling and kissing her on her neck from behind. Without being asked, Brandon began tying up the ribbons that held the back of her corset together. She laughed at the irony of the situation. "I'm sure Your Grace is quite expert at untying such ribbons, but actually tying them must be a new skill. I hope you don't find it too difficult to master."

Charles smirked from behind as his fingers slowly tied each bow and took the opportunity to run his warm finger against her smooth skin between tie. Dressing so slowly and having his hands on her bare skin was highly erotic. His warm breath fell on her neck where her hair was swept to the side. Both were silent as they enjoyed the charged atmosphere around them. Finally the last ribbon was tied and Charles slowly turned her to face him.

He took in her clothing for the day which looked to be primarily her riding clothes. She had on her crème chamois riding pants that were laced up with a brown leather cord in the style of a man. It was warm both in the house and outside, so her top was just a black chemise corset that laced up the back with red ribbon and the front laced with smaller ribbon in a crisscross pattern. It was held up with black cloth straps, displaying her bosom to its best advantage. Charles leaned down to kiss her ripe lips, starting with a gentle kiss but as their bodies pressed together his kiss became firmer and their mouths opened to receive the other.

Soon Brianna found herself pressed fully against the door to her room, squeezed between Charles and the solid wood. His kisses plunged deeply into her mouth breaking only for breath and then continued down her bare neck and shoulders. She loved the feel of his hand buried in her thick hair while the other roamed her primed body. Her hands were doing much the same with one holding his head to hers while the other ran up and down his arms or scratched his back under his open tapestry vest. They were both panting with abandoned as they wanted desperately to culminate their love and passion but knew they could not right now.

Finally, Brianna broke away from Brandon slightly, pushing his mouth and torso away from her, her chest heaving in passion. "Charles, you promised that you would not try to seduce me into giving away what is not yet yours to have. What is this?"

Charles' voice sounded desperate. "I have done nothing but lie awake in bed thinking of you, remembering your touch in my bath last evening, my craving for you growing ever more." Charles looked down and away, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, "I even had to take my release twice so I could even doze for a few hours before sunrise. Being in such close quarters with you so near is driving me crazy!"

"It's hard for me as well my love. But we must try to restrain ourselves or we will end up in a position we may regret. Falling too easily into bed with you, without marriage and the King's blessing, could find me with child or us banished from court. Please, ask of me what you will Your Grace, but do not cause me to lose my sensibilities under your relentless pursuit."

Charles brought her hand to his pants, sliding it up and down his hardened member. She moaned as did he. "This is what you do to me, Brianna. And I stay this way perpetually. I would have you put on the habit of a nun and hide you away until we were allowed to be married."

Brianna laughed slightly, her voice throaty and deep. "No you would not Your Grace, nor would the King allow it. What would you suggest I do about your uh…situation now, seeing as it is obviously uncomfortable for you and your discomfort is mine."

His hand held hers where it was against his pants, while his other went and tangled in her hair. He pressed his lips to hers again, stoking both of their passions again as she felt him grow even harder. This time he broke away. "What you did last night…would you do that again for me, but with your mouth as well?"

"My, my Your Grace, that is a wicked and brazen thing to ask a lady. Are you in the habit of being so bold?" Her voice held a slight reprimand but was also filled with amusement at his current predicament.

"My Lady Countess, I never have had to ask before. Women, if they were so inclined, always volunteered their services in that way, so no I am not usually so bold. But you are *my* woman, and you have already declared yourself to be wicked and brazen with me. I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." Charles smirked at her, the challenge and his own amusement along with his longed stoked passion clear in his eyes.

"Well then, Your Grace," she teased him with the continued use of his title, "I wouldn't want you to be reduced to begging, and as long as you will guide me as to your will, I will try to accommodate your wishes." Her hands went to start pulling his light cotton simple shirt out of his pants, running her hands up his muscled chest. She raised the shirt up on his chest and began kissing his skin. She had never touched a man in such a way and it was exciting for her. She reached his flat, peaked nipple and took it within her mouth, alternately biting and sucking on it eliciting a cry of surprise from his mouth. As he cried out she took the opportunity to change their positions so it was he that was pressed against the door. Pleased with his response she moved to the other nipple and did the same as his hand in her hair pressed her mouth harder against his breast. He was thrusting against her, begging her silently to continue her tour of his body which she gladly did. She ran her tongue along his abdominal muscles and eased her way down to his navel while she sank to her knees at the same time. While her tongue dipped and sucked on his sensitive navel, her hands worked on the leather strings that held his pants closed. She adeptly worked them lose and pushed his pants down over his hips, exposing him in all his glory.

Charles was now the one holding his shirt up out of the way with one hand, the other still buried in her hair. She lifted her arms and ran her fingernails from the top of his chest, scraping across his nipples, down his defined abdominals to where his upper legs were exposed. Her nails left red streaks against his skin, which only increased his breathing and caused his now exposed member to twitch. From her initial experience with men's genitalia, she knew that there was a sac behind his cock that was very sensitive. She moved her mouth back and under his legs, taking his sac into her mouth and sucking lightly. Charles jumped against the door and his knees buckled slightly as he moaned loudly. Well, she thought, that worked well.

Eventually as her mouth and tongue became used to the sensations of that part of his body, she moved her open mouthed kisses to his thick penis. She ran her flattened tongue from his base to his tip, swiping it across the purple mushroom head tasting the saltiness of his cum for the first time. The texture was odd, but the taste was sheer salt. His body twitched and he moaned again while her tongue moved its way back down to the base again. She knew there was no way she would be able to get all that magnificence into her mouth and she looked up his body, concern and confusion in her eyes.

"Charles, I don't think…"

He smiled gently at her and took one of her hands and moved it to circle his base. "This will keep it from going too deep. Just hold it hard in your hand and let your mouth do the rest."

Brianna bit her lip as she looked at the confidence and lust in his eyes, while she was feeling much less confident. She returned her tongue to his smaller head, sucking and licking being sure to push her pointed tongue against the small divot at the very top. Charles was sighing and moaning at her ministrations so she figured she must be doing alright.

Soon she opened her mouth and slid his member inside her warm, wet mouth feeling him thrust initially and then still. She looked up from her place on her knees and saw him there with his eyes closed and his mouth open, his breath coming quickly. She took him in as far as she could and then slowly sucked her way back to the top. She slowly repeated the motion over and over again, liking the hint of that slight tangy taste that was beginning to fill her mouth. At some point she knew, he would release a great deal of that into her mouth and she was determined to swallow. She had read that many women did not and would remove themselves immediately afterwards to spit it out, but she would not break their moment like that.

As he started to instinctively thrust into her mouth and push her head with his hand, she pulled away amused. His eyes popped open surprised that she would break away at such a critical time. She smirked at him and looking up his mostly bare chest and into his eyes naked with passion, she laughed, "Your Grace, while I am the one on my knees in supplication before you, I believe that you are the one in supplication to me. I find this a very powerful position to be in right now."

Charles' eyes closed briefly and he opened them again. "Believe me Brianna, you hold all the power at this moment and in our relationship." He sighed again and indicated for her to continue by moving her head by her hair.

Brianna took the hint and restarted her movements, allowing him to set the pace this time. He thrust into her mouth faster and harder and she was glad for her hand at his base so he didn't slam himself down her throat. With one hand at his base, the other went to his bare ass, her nails clawing into his tight muscles, holding him to her and providing her some balance. She could hear his breath becoming fast and ragged and soon he was losing his rhythm, while she tried to hold it, sucking against him even harder. His moans and cries were loud and as he made his final powerful jerk into her mouth he gave a very loud groan that Brianna feared might have been heard all over the house. She felt him spill his seed in her mouth in several spurts as his body twitched and jerked against her. She moved her tongue against him carefully cleaning up whatever might have been left and he slowly slid down the door to sit, spread before her.

He pulled her forward to his lips and kissed her long and deep, tasting himself on her lips and tongue. He held her head pressed against his chest until his breathing returned to normal, his whole body relaxed.

Brianna looked up into his eyes, "Your Grace?" she asked, wondering what he would say.

"That was amazing Bri. How is it that you can be so amazing and never have done this before?"

Brianna blushed and hid her face in his shirt.

He ran his fingers through her now disheveled hair, smelling the lavender and holding the silkiness to his nose. "Perhaps you are a natural…"

She smiled into his chest, her next words muffled against his chest. "Or perhaps it is just because you love me."

Charles laughed a deep happy laugh, a laugh of a man very in love and very satisfied. His hand reached between them and lightly stroked the damp place between her legs. She gasped slightly at his soft touch so easily felt through the chamois. "And it seems like you might have enjoyed this a little bit as well."

Brianna gave an uncharacteristic giggle, "Well not so much that the entire household heard, _Your Grace_."

He sighed at her sarcasm. "I apologize and will try to greet everyone we may see with a completely straight face, ignoring any of their sidelong glances. You should too. Perhaps they will just think it was in their imagination…"

Brianna barked a laugh at that. "No one is going to confuse whatever they may have heard with some crazy passionate voices in their head. And what of the King? He will surely not let you off with ignoring it."

"We can hope that he heard nothing, and if he did, hopefully he will just tease me in private."

"Ah, so the men can talk of their conquests…"

"You, my love will never be a conquest, and it is no business of the King."

Brianna smiled doubtfully with one eyebrow arched but didn't say anything as she rose from the floor. Brandon raised himself as well and began to do up his pants. Before he was hidden from her view entirely, she lowered her lips to his now only partially erect member and kissed it gently with her lips and tongue. She whispered to it as if it had ears to hear her, "You, Your little Grace, will turn me into a harlot yet."

Delighted, Charles Brandon laughed. Pleased she found so much pleasure in something he found so great a pleasure in as well. "Perhaps, my lady, but you will be my harlot and my wife."

TBC

Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Agony and the Ecstasy

Author's Note:

**This is a notice that my stories will be going on hiatus for several weeks, maybe a month. Here is the reason why, if you are inclined to read it.**

* * *

Sometimes one such as myself find they are in need of a serious break to recover their sanity. If you haven't read my profile, I am bipolar. Many creative and influential people are and have been bipolar including Jim Carrey, Robert Downey, Jr., Carrie Fischer, Vivien Leigh, Beethoven , Francis Ford Coppola, Sting, Sylvia Plath, Mark Twain, Poe, Van Gogh, and Winston Churchill. Some of the names you may recognize because of the tragic lives they have led, and others the lives where they have overcome what I call the _**Agony and the Ecstasy**_ of being bipolar. I am in no way comparing my experience or talent with theirs, just giving examples of those with the disorder.

For me, the Ecstasy (mania) allows one's mind to be freed from all normal constraints and embrace creative magic for oneself and for the benefit of others. Being in the hours, days, and weeks of a manic episode lends one to little or no sleep but with enough energy to get amazing things done. I feel like Super Woman who can do anything including fighting off speeding bullets with her cool wrist bracelets. Writing five chapters over 3 days for example, or unpacking 6 large boxes of moving stuff in the middle of the night, or organizing the thousands of books my children have by topic at 3am. Or my personal favorite, waxing my eyebrows at 12:30 in the morning in the dark because I absolutely *had* to (I don't recommend this!).

As the Ecstasy is at its peak or is changing into the Agony, I have a constant need to clean, to organize, to adjust, and to spend money. Anything even a centimeter off can be the source of obsession and an uncontrollable need to fix it. I can spend thousands of dollars in a matter of hours, which if we had the money it might not be so bad. But, since we are both unemployed, that is a problem. My house is spotless, mostly, although my OCD has kicked in to an extreme level. I also write and write and write, sometimes never leaving my laptop or my bed all day. I forget to eat, sleep, or do anything that a normal person might be inclined to do.

As the Ecstasy turns into Agony, passionate interest turns into consuming obsession. TV shows I once enjoyed become too highly stimulating for me to watch. Writing stories I love again becomes too highly stimulating and I begin to write scenes and stories in my head throughout the night instead of sleeping. During the Ecstasy and the slippery slope into Agony, 20 minutes to 2 ½ hours of sleep might be all I get in a 24 hour period time. And my mind is good with that. But alas, after a while my body gives out. Once reached, the Agony is a time of extreme darkness, loss of hope, catatonia, cutting off of all relationships, closing myself away in a cave of my own making, and eventually becoming unsafe for myself. These periods can last a very long time, and ALWAYS follow an extensive and high manic episode.

All of this being said, a choice was presented to me today by my physician as I walked his office unable to sit still, talking rapidly, and banging my head on his door. He could admit me into the hospital to monitor my behavior and begin a new drug regimen that I have been very opposed to, but at this point have little say in the matter. OR, I could go home, deescalate at home, cutting off all the things that cause my obsessions and my mania and have my husband manage my medications ( I tend to be lax about medicines and eating, my very very bad). Of course, here it is 2:20am PST and I'm awake, typing on my computer where I was assured this new medicine would knock me out to get some sleep. Yeah, right, like all the other medicines didn't do either.

Obviously, I did not choose the hospital route, although that may still come to pass. For now, part of my plan to recover some level of normalcy is to cease writing for what I hope is only thirty days or so, cut off alerts and reviews that come into my inbox from . They are entirely too addictive, it's like 'givin' ho-ho's to a diabetic' (nod to Tara in True Blood). I currently only have three stories I consider to be active: _While Awaiting Sunday_ (True Blood_), Paradise Within…Happier Far_ (True Blood), and _The King, The Duke, and the Lady_ (The Tudors). Two of these stories, especially Paradise Within requires constant thought and planning . I do have a plan for Paradise Within now and am excited to write it. But, while I may outline and plan it out, I will not be writing anything for some time. Think Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series (did anyone notice the nod to him in the word 'tapestry' in the last few chapters?) meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer as imagined by John Milton in Paradise Lost. Yeah, for real.

Since I am turning alerts and Private Messaging off on , you can still reach me through my email which is available on my profile page. I look forward to hearing from any or all of you while I take my little hiatus. Be sure to keep your favorite stories marked with story alerts so you don't miss the next chapters in each story.

Thank you for your constant readership. You are really the reason I keep going and encourage my desire to make a 'most excellent' story for you. After this break, I am sure you will see a better focus and greater stability and faster updates than in the recent past. I hope you will hang around to finish the ride.

Renee

CavalierQueen

"_What in me is dark, Illumine;_

_What is low raise and support._

_What though the field be lost? _

_All is not lost; the unconquerable Will,_

_And courage never to submit or yield:_

_And what is else not to be overcome?"_

_Paradise Lost, Book I 22-23,105-106, 108-109, John Milton_


	10. Chapter 10

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me for the last few weeks. I am doing much better, but will continue to have alerts turned off, except for reviews. If you want to send me a private message, use email. You are truly a great bunch of fans. I hope the next two chapters don't disappoint!_

* * *

All three of the principal members of the household were growing tired of being held virtually captive in the country house. There were no parties, no visitors except for the constant messengers that helped run England in the wake of the sweat. All that could leave London had already done so. Given those that were left, the mortality rate was extremely high.

So Henry, Charles, and Brianna were left much to their own devices. Fortunately, the woods were plenty with game, the cooking was far more than adequate, and the home they shared, however temporarily, was large and spacious so they could each have their own space if they needed it.

To relieve the boredom, during the day they had taken to riding and hunting, providing much fresh meat for meals. It was wonderful exercise and everyone enjoyed the fresh air. The cook, Mrs. Potts, especially enjoyed the fresh meat and brought in vegetables and fruit from the household garden to cook with. After the initial heart-stopping appearance of the King in her beloved kitchen, she became used to his playful attitude and treated him as one of her adult children. He constantly was stealing biscuits or pieces of fresh pie she had cooling in the window. She even went so far as to slap his hand away from some sauce she was brewing for the afternoon dinner. She was shocked at her behavior, it had happened without her thinking about it. The King was also surprised and then laughed a hearty laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After that, the King spent much of his time in the kitchen being 'cheeky' and playing at trying to steal food while she tried to keep him from it.

One night, they played their never ending games of cards. They alternated between cards and chess, but cards were more fun because all three could play. Mostly, because all three were gamblers and risk takers they played at game called Noddy. The King was notoriously bad a Primo so they decidedly did not play that game. So far, Brianna had taken a large amount from both the King and the Duke and it was a sort of joke between them. The candles were set low and they were in very casual clothing, as close to bed clothes as they could be without actually being dressed for bed.

The King suddenly, out of the blue, spoke up in a serious tone. "You should be married. I have tarried much too long torturing the two of you. I can see the commitment on Brandon's part, and have never doubted that of Brianna. Tonight, I want you to summon the parish priest to attend us in the morning, soon after breakfast. I also want you to summon the best lawyer in the all of Cheverly. I shall stand in your father's stead, if you will allow it, to care for your best interests in the marriage contract."

Brianna and Brandon looked at the King in surprise. This was unexpected. "I can see the surprise in both your faces and I only have the best interests of you both in my mind. When it is safe to return to London, we will have a proper ceremony and I shall, along with your father, walk you down the aisle. Brandon, I assume you have the appropriate rings and such?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have all the appropriate jewelry I had made for the day we would have your blessing."

"Well, then. Now that you have it, let's get on with things. I want the wedding the day after tomorrow."

"Your Majesty," Brianna spoke up practically, "while I would like nothing more than to be married as soon as possible to Charles, there is the issue of a feast. We do not know how long we will be in seclusion here at Cheverly. It would be unwise to use our limited resources on such a feast."

"Nonsense! Your cook can create wonders out of nothing. As for meat, I shall bring you the largest stag to be found in these woods. And Brandon here can bring the rabbits," the King teased.

"Rabbits! I think not Your Majesty. But I shall bring the traditional goose for good luck."

"Yes, Brianna shall need all the luck in the world to keep you by her side. Although you would be a fool to leave her for another's bed, no matter how short that time would be."

Brianna laughed and rose from the table. "I will excuse myself to write the missives you have requested and have them dispatched, while the two of you enjoy your nightly chess game. Perhaps I shall return with some homemade port that Henry has become so attached to."

"Your attentions to our comforts would be well-received milady," Charles said.

An hour later, and deep into the game of chess, Brianna returned to the gaming table with a bottle of port and three glasses. The missives had been sent, and while it would be highly unusual for her to send such requests, it was common knowledge the King was in residence at Cheverly and the requests would no doubt be responded to. After another hour of watching the two competitive men play the board, the King ultimately took the game with a checkmate involving Brandon's Queen.

* * *

The next morning, much preparation was had. Cooking began in earnest. A suitable dress was found for the wedding. The priest was consulted agreeing to the bypassing of the bans and other standard pre-wedding activities. With his dismissal, it became time for the King, the lawyer Mr. Bens, and the Duke of Suffolk to get down to the business of the marriage contract.

The King chose wording that made the contract unbreakable by any law, by any man or Church. He also included language where the Countess of Huntingdon kept her title and lands regardless of what may come to pass. The Duke easily agreed to this. If he were to die before her, she would inherit all of his lands and titles to be held in trust for any issue they may have. While her father was more than capable of paying whatever dowry might be required, the King wanted to provide that dowry himself. The language of the document continued in this manner. At one point in the contract, even the lawyer was given pause, but as he was given to absolute silence on the matter, much as a priest to the confessional, they discussed the concern of issue from the marriage. If there was a child that came from the union of the Countess and the King, there would be a private acknowledgement of said progeny. He or she would gain lands and title in his or her own right. And said progeny would be given all the rights of royalty. However, all children regardless of paternity would be raised in the Suffolk household until such time as the Countess felt it should be otherwise. There was to be no exception. In addition, the King in his kindness and generosity would not under any circumstances have either of them killed in any way, but if they displeased him or disabused his trust in them, they would be banished from Court. Titles and lands would not be taken from them, nor would their children.

Once all the details had been hammered out, and they were sometimes heatedly hammered out, the Duke was no pushover as the King was no pushover himself, the rather lengthy document was given to Brianna to review and approve. That in itself was a highly unusual practice, as was the document itself. It was a symbol of the King's absolute trust in his two friends. Before Brianna signed the agreement, she insisted on one other caveat, for her protection as well as the other two men. If one or both of the men took a lover, regardless of how brief or unimportant, that man would lose all privileges to her body. Once the King was married, and depending how his wife conducted her affairs, any further conduct between the three would be open to negotiation. As she put it indelicately, "If you choose to dip your wick anywhere other than with me, you will not be dipping your wick at all into my tallow." All three of the parties signed the document while the lawyer took the document away to be kept sealed under both the King's and the Duke's seal. He was warned, unnecessarily so, that punishment for sharing the document or contents thereof would be grounds for death. He had no doubt of the King's intention to carry out his threat.

After the legal wrangling, the Duke and the King felt the need to hunt and to ride with abandon. Brianna stayed behind this time, preparing herself for her wedding, the dress, the decorations, and the menu for the wedding. By the time she felt all things were completed she lay down for a much needed nap. The men returned with two stags and several geese among them, leaving them to the cook and her servants to take care of. Both men, as was Brianna's insistence took baths, which they had started to enjoy immensely and dressed. After they were cleaned and scented, they both quietly joined Brianna in her room where she slept deeply. Both climbed into her bed, careful not to wake their sleeping princess, the King spooning against her, and Brandon pressing his body around her. She stirred slightly but continued to sleep and the two men fell asleep almost immediately as well.

* * *

The next day, the wedding festivities began early. Brianna woke in her cool bed, knowing that most of the night she had been held in the comfort of the two men's bodies she loved most in the world. She received her bath, being sure to wash and dry her hair beside the fireplace. Pearls were wrapped into her hair along with flowers in an elaborate design. Her dress was made of the finest of tapestry and gold with pearls and the occasional diamond sewn onto the dress. She looked stunning by the time she was ready for the nuptials. Mrs. Potts, who had seen to all the cooking and decorations, also had thought to provide a bouquet of lilies and roses, intertwined with jasmine flowers. These same flowers were wrapped into her hair.

The King knocked briskly at her large wooden door to lead her to the altar and he was surprised and pleased at how beautiful Brianna was. If only she would agree to be his Queen or even his consort he would die a very happy man. As it was, she and Suffolk were granting him a tremendous gift out of the generosity of their hearts. He put his hand out to her and went on bending knee, shocking both Brianna and her ladies. He then raised himself and kissed her on the lips tenderly. The King then put his arm out for her to place her own and together they left the room.

The Duke of Suffolk was dressed in his best finery, although given the quick exit from London it was not nearly as fine as he would want. At any rate Brianna would have thought he would have been just as handsome in nothing whatsoever. She giggled slightly as her terminally nasty mind that ran amok every time he was around. The King looked at her with raised eyebrows and caught her slight blush, having some idea what she might have been thinking.

The parish priest was quite nervous at marrying two of such high rank, especially with the King present, but once he found the well-known verses and litany, he recovered himself and performed the ceremony without fault. The only witnesses for this rather sudden wedding were the King of course, and the lawyer Mr. Bens. The King rationalized that if the lawyer was present, as well as having written the legal contract between the two lovers, then there could be no doubt of the marriage or subsequent issue.

A great feast was prepared in which, contrary to the usual protocol, the maids, ladies, cooks, and gentlemen were all invited to participate. It did not relieve them of their original duties, but at least they did get to participate at the same ceremony and feast that the King did. It would be an event that would be seared into their memories forever.

Finally the newly married couple took leave of their party goers, many of whom continued to partake in mead and ale throughout the night. Both retired to Brianna's bedroom where the mahogany four-poster bed awaited them. There were thick curtains of velvet tied back along with sheer embroidered curtains that lent themselves to more romance than privacy. Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and until this time a lothario of the Court and a conquistador of women, lay naked under the covers of the woman he so desired and loved. He watched as she herself undid her hair and removed her clothing by herself. She had changed into, instead of the typical white nightdress, one of ruby red and covered in jewels. And yet, it was a sheer as were the curtains around her bed. Once the pearls and flowers were removed from her hair, she silently began to brush out her long blonde hair.

Brandon broke the silence with an almost whisper, "Brianna, come to me. Bring your hairbrush. I would like to brush out your hair."

She was startled by both the voice breaking the silence of the candlelit room and the request. She raised herself from the small seat she sat on and walked slowly to their bed. Charles took the sterling silver brush and began to brush her hair from the top of her head down to the ends of her silken threads. She smiled with her eyes closed enjoying the sensation of having his hands on her.

"I think I shall do this every night, Bri. There will be little time for us during the day, and only occasional time at night, but as often as I am with you I want to be the one to brush out your hair. Will you keep that for me and only for me?" His voice sounded vulnerable and afraid.

She turned her head and smiled at him, warmth and tenderness flooding over him, "Yes, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and the grace of my heart. The brushing of my hair will belong to you whenever you are with me." She took the silver brush from his hands and turned towards him again. "And now my love, I believe this is the part where you educate me in the ways of love. Would you agree?"

Charles reached for her and smiled slightly, "Hmmm," he nodded his agreement.

Brianna escaped his hands and pulled away from the bed surprising Brandon. She stood before him and slowly pulled her red nightgown up her body and over her head allowing it to circle around her. She stood before him with ivory skin, pert and dark pink nipples, and not a single flaw on her body. If he hadn't been convinced before, he knew now that she was his Venus de Milo and he would never ever bed another. She carefully pulled back the sheer curtains and climbed into bed beside him. She pressed her soft and curvy body against his hard and muscled one. "And this, my love, is how we will always sleep together. Let us not have any impediment to our heated and joined bodies no matter if we are twenty-five or if we are 105."

Brandon leaned over his wife and pulled him under him, his hands buried in her lustrous hair, "Until we are 105, my love." He kissed her gently and carefully not wanting to rush her first time or cause her any fear or pain. Brianna was having none of this. After several soft kisses and his roaming hands and mouth on her body, she could feel that both of them were ready. She had been ready for him for decades, and he for at least a year. She pulled him to her carefully positioning him at her opening.

Brandon was surprised but pleased at her forwardness. He dipped his hand between her legs and could feel the dripping wetness. "Charles, please…I think we have waited long enough. You will have all night to teach me everything, even every night to teach me, but now it is time for me to give you my maidenhead and I want nothing more than for you to be deep inside of me. I am not afraid my love. I welcome you, my body welcomes you. Please…"

Charles laughed huskily deep in his throat. "I should have known that you were not to be taken carefully, but as a joint effort on both our parts. This will hurt my love, and know that I cannot make it better for you, but perhaps the joy I can provide you will outweigh any temporary pain."

She laughed then and pushed herself against his prodigious staff, forcing him to do none other than to enter her although while his body and hers tried to move him faster, he controlled his urges and went slowly. When he hit that thin barrier, he heard a small gasp from Brianna. "Bri, you must push against me while I push against you. It will make the pain go faster and once broken you will feel no more ache."

Brianna did what he asked of her and she did feel the most delicious of pains as he pushed his largeness deep inside of her picking up speed as he went. He was careful to use his skilled fingers to cause all kinds of twitching and moans to erupt from her mouth and body, ultimately calling his name repeatedly as she peaked over and over again. Finally, Charles whispered in her ear, "I cannot hold myself back any longer my love. I must release inside of you."

"Charles, do…please. Let me feel your climax as you have felt mine repeatedly. Let us conceive, let this be the first of many times tonight and all the nights to come."

Charles' breath was coming very fast at this point as was her own. Her body rocked up to meet his at his wild abandoned pace. He screamed her name when he finally came deep inside her as did she feeling the hot wetness fill her channel. They stayed there for more than half and hour regaining their breath and feeling their continued joining.

"God, Brianna, if I wasn't sure already, I am now. You will be my now and my always until my death. I hope we have many children together, but even if we don't, you are the most important thing in the world to me."

"As you are to me, Your Grace. We will have many children together and we will not be separated except by death. But we will live to be a hundred years old and still sleep naked together, our wrinkled and fat bodies still holding each other as we do right now."

"Hmm, sounds perfect. And now my lover, I think it is time for yet another lesson. Do you feel up for it?"

"With you my Grace, I think I shall always be up for it. Do you think the King would mind terribly if you were to take me behind one of those velvet curtains or hidden tapestries at Court? I think I should like that very much."

"You are completely wicked Brianna."

"Yes, but I am your wicked."

TBC

A/N: I recognize that some of the wedding and marriage contract may be atypical to the actual way things were done in Tudor England. But I liked the way it sounded and so there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I left the chapter as Chapter 10, since the poor upload manager gets slightly confused on reposting a previous chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks after the country wedding of Charles Brandon and Brianna Huntingdon, the messages from London and other parts of England indicated that the sweat was winding down. More than half of the population of London had been decimated and mass graves or burnings were being held to manage the dead bodies.

However, at Cheverly things were much the same as they had been since the King and the Duke had arrived for refuge. The newly married couple spent every night and several times each day enjoying their new found passion for each other, taking every advantage to pleasure the other in every way possible. The King stayed silent on what he couldn't possibly remain oblivious to.

One morning, Brianna climbed out of the warm bed while Brandon still slept. She found it amusing that he was more tired than she after their adventures. Lothario indeed… she snickered to no one but herself. She silently dressed herself in her men's riding attire, leaving her hair in curls down her back. She quietly left their room and crept down the hallways to the kitchen where Mrs. Potts was already busy at work.

"Mrs. Potts. Would you be so kind as to prepare a delicious and large mid-day dinner picnic for the Duke, the King and myself? I would enjoy fresh meat, vegetables, fruit of course, some mead and ale, and those small scones the King is so fond of. Please feel free to make any other additions you feel appropriate. Also, Mrs. Potts, I would like two down comforters and at least 3 pillows for us to use for our comfort."

Mrs. Potts' eyes got large at the odd and suggestive request. Brianna never blushed and her countenance never changed. She acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to ask for pillows and blankets to share with two men. Brianna turned to leave through the side door, but just before she left Mrs. Potts could have sworn she saw a very naughty and secretive wink only for her eyes.

Brianna then left the mansion and headed for the stables. She requested their horses to be saddled and ready to go in an hour. She let the groom know that Mrs. Potts would have some extra weight on the horses and he would need to figure out a way to attach the picnic sundries so they could gallop with abandon. She then turned and left, heading for the chapel.

She often visited the chapel. She found the changes that Henry had wrought to the religion were welcome, at least for her. From a theological viewpoint, one which she was very educated in, she never could understand why she would confess her sins to a man (a man no less!) who she knew to be less than perfect or God-like. And she appreciated the changes to the Bible and other changes he had made. Henry hung onto just enough of the Catholic Church to respect the religion, but offered people a chance for something different. She certainly didn't approve of his methods, the burning of heretics, and making himself as the all-powerful head of the church. And of course, she despised his true reason for making the changes. But, at any rate, she found herself at the small chapel beset by beautiful gold trimmed icons, a solid wooden giant crucifix, and holy water and lights. Perhaps she wasn't as far from Catholicism as she wished to believe.

She prayed to God for what she planned to do this day. She found that as she became more and more aware of her sexuality she felt no regrets and no sense of sin for indulging herself. After all, if God hadn't meant people to enjoy their bodies in such a way, he wouldn't have made it such a wonderful experience. But what she was about to do and the consequences of it would be pushing even her limits of rationale. Brianna made a commitment and a contract had been signed. And she could be honest with herself: she did love both Brandon and Henry. That she had no doubt of. If Henry had not been such an inconstant and dangerous King, she might have considered becoming his Queen. However, now she was to have it both ways, _have her cake and eat it too_ (first known use of this phrase was 1546). Of course, she snickered at the opposite and more dangerous…_'__No man can serve two masters. For either he will hate the one, and love the other: or he will sustain the one, and despise the other_.' (Matt 6:24) She hoped the latter was not the truth she would find herself facing. She finished her prayers and slowly walked up to the house deep in thought.

Both men were still sleeping and she decided to wake the King first. This would be the first time she had entered his room without his permission and wasn't sure what she would find. She slipped quietly in the door and closed it silently behind her. She walked to his bed and laid her clothed body against his clearly naked one. The scarring from his continuously ulcerated leg was evident as were a few cuts and marks from jousting and the wars he had seen. Brandon had many of the same battle scars. Her finger lightly touched him intending to gently trace one of the scars. Instead, Henry came instantly awake and pulled a blade from under his pillow and wildly pinned her under him as if she was there to kill him. He immediately pulled the dagger from her neck as a small drop of blood slipped down her tiny neck.

"Oh my God Brianna! I could have killed you!! What are you doing here?" She laid back down on the back letting her breath return to normal.

"I wanted to wake you gently. I have a big day for us planned and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess maybe not." She sighed with resignation.

"No, it's fine. If I was to be woken up by anyone, it would be you without a doubt." Henry laid back on his back as well. "You are dressed in your riding clothes and I am naked: a very strange place to find oneself," Henry teased.

She laughed quietly. "Yes, I suppose it is. And yes, I have a special riding day for us today. But now perhaps you will indulge me, without the dagger?"

Henry sat up beside her, his body barely covered looking at her neck, the droplets already healing. He leaned forward and licked them off of her neck gently, never taking his eyes off of hers. She thought it had to be one of the most erotic experiences in her life.

His voice was deep with passion and arousal, and it was evident through the thin sheet that covered his well-toned body. "Brianna, my love, I would indulge you in anything. I would give you my Kingdom if only you were to ask."

Brianna laughed quietly so as to not break the mood. "I ask for nothing so dramatic. And besides you are welcome to your Kingdom and all the joys and tortures that come with it. I had hoped to wake you by tracing the wounds on your body. Now that you are awake, you can tell me how you got them."

"Do you have to stay clothed?"

"Yes, that is an absolute requirement."

Henry sighed dramatically, "My Kingdom for a look at your nakedness."

"Aren't you a little drama queen, Henry?" She teased back. Then he relaxed back against the pillows allowing her touch. She ran her finger down one scar that graced his chest muscle over his heart.

He laughed cheekily, "That scar is the wound I received when you refused my offer to be my wife and my Queen." Brianna just looked at him with a haughty look and he continued seriously. "An old jousting wound."

She lightly traced another wound lower on his body. "And this one?"

"An old war wound with the French. Brandon has a similar one. He saved my life that day, as he has many other times."

"Yes, I know." Her finger moved to the slice just above his lip.

"Fighting with a sword as a child. If I'm not mistaken, Brandon gave that one to me."

She touched the one on his brow, the one that broke his eyebrow line. "Another dagger wound, this time when an assassin got too close. No one has ever gotten that close to me again."

"I am that close right now Henry," she whispered.

"And you know there is a dagger under my pillow. You could easily kill me and I would not care. Better to be killed by someone you love then by some random stranger who kills from hate."

"And you know that I would never betray you in that way, or in any other." Her lips were very close to his, their breath mingling.

"Yes." He moved towards her waiting lips and seized them gently, applying a perfect pressure to open her mouth to him. They kissed again and she broke away regretfully.

"Your Majesty, I think you are sufficiently awake now, which was my main goal. You need to dress in your most casual of riding gear. The horses should be in the courtyard in another quarter of an hour. I think I have tarried here long enough." Brianna smiled softly at him and rose from his bed, kissing him lightly on the lips and turned away from him releasing his hand from hers.

"I now have the Duke to awake. I trust I shall see you downstairs in a short bit?"

"I would not miss this for the world, Brianna."

She smiled again at him from the door and opened and closed it as she again crept down the hallway to her own bedroom. Charles still slept where she had left him and she once again climbed in beside him. She was startled by his deep, sleep filled voice talking quietly but with his eyes still closed. "I am the last to be woken up, my love? I heard you come from the King's room down the hall."

"Yes, you are the last. I thought I might seduce you into a little play before you get up and get dressed. I woke the King up and was almost killed for the trouble."

Charles' eye brows raised in surprise. "Apparently, I didn't consider that he slept with a dagger under his pillow. I think he was as panicked as I when he realized what had happened."

"You must be more careful. At the palace, he will have guards surrounding him."

"At the palace I won't be sneaking into his bedroom, ever. Anyway," she asked as she reached under the covers to his ever present morning hardness, "would his Grace enjoy serving me a bit of breakfast before our ride?"

Her hand moved against him suggestively, with the perfect amount of pressure. "His Grace would be honored to help the Countess break her fast this morning."

Brianna laughed as she always did when they addressed each other so formally in such a quite informal occasion.

"We don't have long my love. The horses are already being held for us downstairs, and I imagine the food has already been prepared as well."

He moaned as her small hand took him into her hot and wet mouth. She had learned quite adeptly to take all of him into her mouth and wasted no time doing so. As she pulled her way up, creating a hard suction Brandon moaned louder as she dragged her tongue up the vein that coursed there and then lightly whipped her tongue across the mushroom head before lowering her mouth again all the way to the base. He grabbed at her hair with his large hands controlling her motions and speeding them up. She turned over control to him which she found that she enjoyed being dominated by him in this way. Their sexual life was clearly dominated by him. He began thrusting into her mouth and she sensed he was losing his rhythm, meaning he would fill her mouth shortly. She kept the motion going even while he could not until he finally cried out her name and filled her mouth with his seemingly never ending seed. She swallowed and gently licked him cleaned and laid beside his naked body waiting for them both to catch their breath.

He said still breathless, "God I Iove waking up that way in the morning. And I love that you enjoy it as much as I do."

Brianna gave him her most wicked smile, and slapped his backside. "And now, my master, it is time for you to get up and dress in your most casual of riding attire. Our horses and our picnic await."

Brandon laughed equally wickedly, not knowing what she had in mind, but not caring either.

* * *

Two hours later, the King, the Duke, and the Countess had exhausted their horses and worked up quite an appetite. The three of them dismounted their tired horses and began to walk congenially following the Countess to someplace where they had never been before. Brianna finally dropped her horse's lead and looked around with satisfaction. There were many large trees surrounding the area, a small brook, along with a larger swimming hole nearby.

"We will picnic here," she announced.

The two men looked at each other but didn't disagree. The setting was stunning and completely without any one nearby. Soon the blankets were set up on a grassy knoll free of knotty roots, and Brianna took charge of their picnic. She took out the platters of fruit, meat, cheeses, along with still chilled jugs of mead and ale. Facing them, she sat on her knees between the two men. She had fetched water from the small brook and brought it to the blankets along with several cloths. Brianna slowly unlaced each man's boots and removed them from their thighs and feet. Neither man had ever had a woman do this service for them and found it a very erotic experience and their bodies responded in kind. She wet the cloths and washed each man's face, dipping the material into the cool water. Then she washed their hands thoroughly with clean water. She rose gracefully and returned to the brook to gather more clean water and returned to them to wash their feet: being bathed in such a way only left them wanting more.

After their small baths, she reached into the picnic basket for small clay cups and poured them both some ale while pouring mead for herself. Then she silently, picked up some fruit and first fed one and then the other, sometimes even peeling the grapes for them to enjoy. She picked at some of the greasy meat that she personally did not prefer but knew the two men enjoyed it quite a bit. She put some of the meat in her mouth and then leaned over to kiss Brandon letting him take the food from her mouth. He groaned into her mouth at the erotic nature of the act. She then repeated it for Henry, eliciting the same response from him. After she fed them both and served them drinks until they were full, she smiled at their relaxed bodies and almost sleepy faces.

Brianna rose from where she had been seated and walked away from the two men who now had puzzled looks on their faces. As she walked slowly to the swimming hole, she undid each bow on the back of her corset, soon dropping it carelessly onto the ground. As she took care to approach the swimming hole to extend the whole strip tease, she slowly undid the laces to her man's pants and ultimately dropped them to the ground, her tight small bottom displayed to the two men still sitting on the blankets. She bent over to pull the pants from her feet and then stood straight again pulling her hair over to one side. She walked gracefully into the cool clear water and swam out to the center of the water, her hair wet as well as her face.

"Well, am I the only one to go swimming this afternoon my most favorite of gentlemen?" Her voice teased as they fell over each other stripping themselves to join her in the water.

Both men slipped into the water, their usual grace having abandoned them. Brianna laughed and splashed them, where they chased her around the clear pool. Finally she let them catch her, holding her between them. Henry grasped the front of her body against his, while Brandon locked the back of her body against his. Both men were kissing her, fighting for the attentions of her mouth. Henry dipped his mouth to her perfect breasts, sucking hard enough to cause her to draw her breath in. Brandon, not to be outdone, reached his hand around to her front and without fault found that little bit of nerve endings that caused her to call out his name. Between the two of them she was in heaven, and knew this was exactly how she wished to spend all her days, shared between the two men she loved most in the world.

She could feel their bodies pressed hard against her, their members making it plain what they wanted from her. She snickered a little laughing at how just a few weeks ago she was a virgin and now she was swimming in a pond with two naked men who clearly wanted to take her. Brianna turned her head and smiled and her husband and then back to Henry. She turned back to Brandon and laughed lightly. "And what is it that you would like to do in this situation, my love?"

"Having never been in this situation, I'm not quite sure what the next step would be." Brandon answered a laugh in his voice.

Brianna gave the King a wicked and unrepentant look. "Well, Your Majesty. I think we might be able to break a few laws if you were willing."

Henry choked on her brazenness. "Consider those laws just stricken from the books." His hand went down between her legs checking for her wetness and readiness for him.

Charles felt between the back of her legs, putting two fingers inside of her causing her to arch her back into Henry. "I'm afraid my love that we have no night cream to ease your comfort."

Brianna laughed, ever prepared. "If you would look in my pants pocket on the side of the pool, I think you will find something that would be suitable."

Brandon made short work of finding the oily night cream that could allow them to go all night long if they so chose. With two fingers vigorously stretching her opening and applying the cream as he did so, the King positioned himself to enter her when Brandon was ready. She had made it clear she wanted to be had by both men at the same time.

Soon, with some kind of secret signal between the two men, they both surprised her by sliding themselves into her two channels. She gasped as she could feel both men moving between the thin membrane that separated the two passages. She could feel them attain the same rhythm while she began to float on a cloud of ecstasy. Brandon made sure she was comfortable and continually aroused by keeping one hand on her clitoris. Henry pulled on each breast one at a time as she arched and moaned at the actions of both. Ultimately, their excitement had to give way and they spilt their seed deep inside of her two openings. All three groaned and cried out as their orgasms poured over them leaving them exhausted and twitching in exertion.

Soon they pulled away from each other reluctantly and swam to the edge of the pool and up onto the down comforters. They lay there in comfortable silence feeling the sun drying their skin to a toasty warmth. Henry interrupted the silence, "Yes, that is definitely a law that is going to be stricken as soon as we return to London. It is good to be King."

All three laugh at the joy they had experienced, knowing that everything would be different once they returned, which would be soon.

The rest of the afternoon they laid naked among each other, bodies piled around each other alternating between napping, talking softly, and making love in their unconventional relationship. Brandon surprised them both by offering, "Henry, we don't have much time left before we have to return to London. Perhaps, while we are safely secluded you would join us in our bed. There will be little if any opportunity for us to join each other in London, and not risk too much."

"There is no risk too great for me to risk this time with the two of you."

Brianna spoke up, a voice of wisdom. "Perhaps not to you Your Majesty, but certainly to Brandon and myself."

The King paused, thinking things through quietly. "Yes, I suppose so. And I would not risk either of you for anything. But, in order to keep you both close to me, Brandon I am going to appoint you to the Office of Lord High Steward. You first among all others will have the ultimate access over all others. As his wife Brianna, you will share in that access although it would only occur during the evenings and at Court events."

Both Brandon and Brianna looked at him in surprise at his gifts to them both. Brandon spoke up finally, "Thank you Your Majesty, but this reward is not necessary because of our unique…arrangement. We do this out of our love for you the man, not necessarily you the King."

"And that is precisely why it will be so." The King smiled at them both and settled in for another round of lovemaking before dark settled upon them.

TBC

A/N: First of all, I'd love to see some reviews after my lengthy hiatus. Secondly, don't try this at home. Pond water these days has all kinds of nasty stuff in it, and could make one very ill. This is NOT safe sex. Thirdly, the religion discussed towards the beginning is my personal belief system coming to play and is argued in a very simplistic view. I could write a doctoral thesis on the subject so please take it as the simplistic view directed for the story. Again, thank you for all of you who shared your personal stories and best wishes. Renee


	12. Chapter 12

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 12**

Two months later, everyone was back at Court as if nothing as tragic as losing half of the population of the country never mattered. The Duke and Duchess of Suffolk moved into their new apartments next to the King's with complete access between the two. Their more traditional wedding ceremony had been conducted by the Archbishop and everyone wore red and white ermine as appropriate. The festivities went on for days including feasts, jousts, and dancing. The newly married couple spent their nights making love and every day the Duke spent at the business of the Court while the Duchess set up their newly combined households and spent time with Henry's newest Queen, Jane Seymour. She found Queen Jane to be a delightful and innocent woman whose only care was for the welfare of the King and to some degree she very carefully moved behind the scenes to take a care for the Catholic cause. Even though Brianna was not one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, Jane and Brianna spent a lot of time on their tours about the gardens and walking her adorable puppy. It was Brianna that Queen Jane first told of her pregnancy, even though the two of them kept the secret until the Queen was ready to tell the King.

Within weeks of Jane telling the King finally, it was time for Brianna to tell the Duke and the King that she was pregnant as well. Brianna was a little more nervous about her pregnancy because while the King had shared the Queen's bed often he also shared Brianna's, although only when the Duke was about the country or Europe on the King's business. They had agreed before leaving Cheverly that once they returned to Court while both men may share Brianna's bed, they would not do so at the same time. It was far too dangerous.

After several months, Jane Seymour finally went into labor at full term. She cried out in agony as her pains began and pleaded with Princess Mary and Brianna not to leave her, to stay by her side no matter what. They both of course agreed. The midwife and others were uncomfortable having two women who had not been through childbirth being in the birthing room, but Brianna stopped their objections with a single look.

Hours into the labor, Jane was exhausted. She dismissed her ladies from her temporarily, asking Brianna to stay for a moment between contractions. "Bri," she cried softly. "If something is to happen to me…." Brianna shook her head, refusing to consider any such possibility.

"Brianna, you are my closest friend, and you know this is not going well. Even if I do eventually deliver, I will never survive. I want you to take care of the King."

Brianna looked at her in surprise, her friend obviously knowing about her relationship with the King. "Yes, Brianna I know. I have always known. He loves you very much, and he listens to you. You must stay close to him and not let him lose his way. He is not always surrounded by the best of counsel. You must help him." She cried out in pain again which brought her ladies back in a hurry. Brianna took one hand as Princess Mary took her other, Princess Mary begging her to hold on. The midwife continued to shake her head. No matter how hard the Queen pushed, her channel was simply not going to answer her prayers.

Soon, Brianna received a summons from the King. Looking in the mirror before leaving the birthing room, she caught her reflection however briefly. She was a mess. Her hair was askew and she had torn off her hair covering and released more of her dress as the heat and pain that invaded the room began to take over. Her own belly protruded and she was hardly fit for presentation to the King, but he demanded it and she would answer his call. She cared less how she looked and was greatly concerned about Jane and what was happening in the room. Edward, Jane's brother accompanied her down the hallway, providing a shield for her from all the others standing in the hallway. Before she took her leave from Jane, Brianna assured her that it would only be for a moment and she would return.

Brianna entered the King's privy chamber where he sat staring into the fire at the table. Brandon sat next to him and both men were simply staring at a candle or at the fire. Sir Francis Bryant stood in a corner looking out the window. Edward Seymour entered the room introducing the presence of Brianna, Duchess of Suffolk. Brianna just looked at Edward, annoyed at his need to stand on formality at a time like this.

Brianna went to the King intending to curtsy but the King waved her off and had her sit in a chair next to him.

"Brianna, what news? You will tell me the truth."

"Jane is still in her birthing pains. She is not progressing. The doctors and midwife say that it will likely come to you choosing one over the other." Brianna simply told him the situation without elaboration.

The King dropped his head into his hands, pain coming off of him in waves. He reached for her hand. "Brianna, I fear I will lose them both. What am I to do? How long before the decision must be made?"

"I think in the next couple of hours you will have to make your decision. And Your Majesty," he looked up at her indicating he should be his friend at this point and call him by his given name as he so preferred by her, "you know what you must do."

"Brianna, I do think I will lose them both. What do you think I should do?" Henry put his hand on her womb feeling the baby moving within her.

"If you do not make your decision you _will_ surely lose them both Henry." She paused and looked at Brandon and then back at the King. "Henry, the duty of every wife, especially of the upper ranks, is to bear a son, hopefully many sons. We know that going in. We pray to become pregnant, and then as the child is ready to be born, we pray both the baby and that we survive. But if it comes down to one or the other, we all expect our husbands to choose the child over the mother. It is the sacrifice we all know that sometimes we must make. Henry, my love and my king, you know what you must do. Jane knows it too."

Brianna looked around the room at the faces of the frightened men. "It is why the women bear the children while the men's job ends after the seeds are planted." Brianna stood to leave, pushing her loose hair behind her ear. "Now, I must go. Jane needs me. You have your best friends here with you. If you need information again, you must allow Edward to relay it to you sir. I am needed at Jane's bedside."

Henry took her hand as she walked past him and held it to his lips. "My lady, you are well? This is not affecting your own child or yourself?"

"I am fine. You can feel how the baby moves. He is very strong, just as his father." Brianna leaned over the King's forehead and kissed him. "God goes with you." She turned and left.

Before she was out of the room to be escorted by Edward Seymour, the King spoke once again, as the King and there was no mistaking who the message was for or the deadliness that lay behind it. "Sir Edward, what you have seen and heard in here today, or may see again, is to never be shared or discussed with anyone. It is never even to be discussed with the men in this room. To do any different, I would determine to be treason and it would be dealt with accordingly, My Queen's brother or not."

Edward nodded his head in understanding and then rushed Brianna back to his sister's side. The painful moaning and crying continued, and Jane was relieved when Brianna returned to her side. They held hands just like Mary and Jane did, a rosary held between them. Mary was in tears begging Jane to not give up. Brianna held her tongue and just prayed to God to save them both.

After another hour and a half, as the surgeon barbers prepared to cut Jane and take the baby, she finally delivered a healthy baby boy. But she was very ill, although tiredly overjoyed with the birth of a boy. Edward told the King and there was much celebrating within court and outside of it. Brianna and Mary stayed by her side and let the ladies take care of the child. Mary was to be Godmother to the child who they named Edward. But within two weeks, Jane had become so ill it was clear that she would not survive. Brianna had not left her side, not through the Christening, not through her own labor spasms, not through Jane's fevers and results from the illness. It had been Brianna who made sure Jane received the last rights as she would have wished. Brianna was there when Jane took her last breath and helped to prepare her body.

Brandon attended the King and all the events around the baby's birth. The King was devastated by Jane's loss and visited her after her body was laid out. Ultimately, he retired to his quarters and would only allow Brandon and Brianna to attend him. Even his grooms were not allowed in to his chambers. He would not get out of bed; he would not eat; he would not receive anyone. Brianna was put to bed under the midwife's orders until she was rested enough and she and the child were not at any further risk. The King and the Duke were absolutely inflexible with this. One night Brianna woke up with a sleeping King curled up next to her with Brandon on the other side, completely unaware that the King had joined them during the night. This unusual behavior continued throughout his grieving process, although she never said anything and she wasn't even sure Brandon was aware of it.

As her time approached, Brianna insisted on walking in the gardens with Henry and Brandon, when he was available. The King had left the running of the kingdom to Brandon as he completely retired from public and private life. They spoke of poetry, of theology, of law, of classical writing, of mistakes, and of truth. Brianna was sure there had not been another person alive the King spoke to in this way. Brianna grew more and more tired and was in the gardens with the King when her time began. Henry immediately called for grooms and ladies to take her to her lying in, even as he held her limp body in his arms after she had fainted at the first contraction. Once again, the King and Brandon sat in wait for Brianna to bear the child. Compared to Jane, her birth went quickly. She progressed satisfactorily and the midwives were very pleased. The King and Brandon both had reason to be concerned since until the baby was born, and possibly even afterwards, there would be no way to tell who the father was. Within six hours of crying and yelling, the cry of a small baby was heard.

Sir William Compton had been on watch outside the Duke and Duchess' quarters, although they were so close to the King's there could be no missing the sound of either the birth or the healthy cries of a child. Compton burst into the King's privy room excitedly forgetting all the usual bowing and scraping. "It's a boy. A healthy boy!"

The Duke immediately asked after the Duchess. Compton smiled greatly, "She is well your Grace. She is even laughing at the baby's cries, although she is very tired. Her ladies should have her and the baby ready for presentation within an hour." The Duke bowed quickly to the King and left immediately, not caring if his wife was ready for 'presentation' yet or not. He wanted to reassure himself by seeing her. Brandon simply would not be able to live without her and to have her die in childbirth was untenable.

He broke custom and simply walked into the room, seeing all the blood and mess of childbirth and he was unfazed. He went directly to Brianna's side, brushing her hair back from her sweaty face and kissing her full on her lips. "My sweetheart, how are you? The child is apparently well."

She smiled softly at Brandon, stroking his face lightly, "Charles, darling. I am fine, just a little tired. I will feed the child in a moment and then will rest. Let me clean up and then you can come see me and the child at that time."

"May I join you and the child in your bed tonight? I do not want to sleep away from you even if you have just given birth."

Brianna laughed and smiled joyfully. "The baby will be with her wet nurse my love. And while I will sleep solidly no doubt, I would like nothing more than to have you sleeping next to me. But my darling, we will positively be the scandal of the court."

Brandon laughed, "As if there is any doubt we already are. The King will want to see you as well, my love."

"Please Charles, ask him to wait until I am presentable. And then he can see me and the child." Brandon could read between the lines very well as to why the King would be most interested in the child.

Two hours later, Brianna was ready to be seen and Brandon and the King entered her quarters. She lay in the bed, dressed in a formal nightgown and surrounded in her ermine robes, her hair held up and back so she did not catch a chill by washing it, a triple strand of pearls that Brandon had given her at some earlier date around her neck, and with the child wrapped in his own blankets trimmed in ermine as well. The ermine was a symbol of the child's birthright. A child of either a King or a Duke would be presented in ermine and this one was no different. Both men looked at the child interestedly to see if there was any indication as to whose child it might be. The child had dark hair, fair skin, and otherwise indistinguishable features. They would have to wait until the child grew some before being able to tell who the father might be. Fortunately, neither of them was terribly concerned, or at least acted as such, and were more concerned about Brianna's health, which appeared to be well so far.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 13**

It was three months after Charles was born and Brianna was finally given permission to go forward with relations with her husband. Even though he had shared her bed every night since Charles' birth, their sexual relationship had been primarily one way and she was looking forward to seducing him into bed, even if it was the middle of the morning and the Council was meeting shortly. She didn't care and thought that maybe that would make it even more exciting for them both.

She dismissed the minimal number of ladies she had in attendance on her and summoned Charles to their apartments, knowing he would come as soon as he was able. She laughed as her ladies left. Being one of her ladies-in-waiting was easily considered the most sought after of positions at Court. Brianna had little use of the ladies, and other than providing the minimum of support for easily the most influential and self-possessed woman at Court and yet the most unpretentious as well, all she really demanded, and received, was the utmost discretion. If one of her ladies was heard to gossip or share the secrets Brianna held dear, that lady and her family was immediately dismissed from her service and banished from Court forever, with the likelihood that they would lose any titles or land given to them. That kind of mercilessness was the doing of the King and at his discretion. Brianna would never have wished that punishment on any of her ladies. Therefore Brianna had surrounded herself with a very limited number of women who were the utmost in discretion and more dedicated to her than even the King's subjects to their King.

Charles entered their quarters which were known for intense privacy and guarded at least as well as the King's. His immediate concern was to find the apartments empty and walked towards the back room where their bedroom was. He was afraid that perhaps Brianna had fallen suddenly ill. After childbirth and Henry losing his Queen, Charles' fear of losing her had become sometimes overwhelming. Instead, he found her standing by the upper window with the sunshine pouring over her porcelain skin and golden hair. He thought he had never seen her so beautiful.

He spoke first, his voice deep and gravelly with the pent-up desire he had since the few months before the birth of their child. He wanted his wife back, not just her humor and attention, but her body as well. "Sweetheart, are you well? Has something happened to Charles?"

Brianna turned to face him, a soft smile on her face. "I am well my love. Our son is well and is thriving."

"Then…?"

Brianna laughed and walked saucily towards him, reaching for his massive gold chains around his neck and slipping them off, throwing them on the bed. His eyebrows rose and his face showed a not-altogether pleased countenance with her behavior. Brianna giggled and pulled off his belt and quickly undid his codpiece, knowing it didn't need any of that extra padding so many men wore these days. Charles quickly caught on to what was about to happen, and smiled somewhat doubtfully at his wife. "You have been given the appropriate permission, Bri?"

"Yes, husband. We are free to engage as we so please. And while you have been 'engaged' by my mouth several times a day for the last several months, my body has not had the pleasure. I intend to take mine now."

"The Council starts in just an hour."

"Quite. I believe you are capable of much within that hour, Your Grace."

Brandon hastily thought out his timing and without delay picked his wife up off the floor and pushing her against the wall. Knowing her as he did, he could tell by her particular mood what it was she wanted and she wanted hard and fast. No romance at this moment for them. Their first union in several months would be passionate and pounding, with both of them exhilarated by the end. Brandon pushed her bodice and corset down which caused her even more ample breasts from childbirth to spring out of their covering and present their wickedness right to his waiting mouth. His hands held her bottom while at the same time clawing his way through all the petticoats, which she had the forethought to remove some of them already. His codpiece and other coverings were already being clawed off by her remarkable hands, and without further ado, Brandon entered his more than ready wife for the first time in months. As he pushed her hard against the wall, their mouths locked together as tightly as her legs around his waist, it wasn't long before they both broke away with a scream of each other's names and his seed filled her body once again. Their breathing was rapid and their bodies sweating in the heat of their first coupling in months.

Brianna laughed softly in Brandon's ear. "Your Grace has clearly not forgotten this particular performance. The question is do you have another one in you before you must leave me for Council?"

Her tongue entered the ear she had just whispered into, bringing her hand between the two of their bodies, sliding her hand around his slick standard. It rose rapidly to attention, and the Duke of Suffolk wasted no time in pursuing his wife's body once again. He carried her to their bed, still embedded within her, her petticoats and his underclothes still between them. He laid her gently on the bed, but had no intention of being gentle with her until much later. He knew this was just as urgent for her as it was for him and he would have her just that way.

Laying her on her back he ripped at her bodice completely exposing her breasts to his mouth causing her body to arch up to meet his. His hands reached between the two of their bodies and began his masterful fingering of her most delicate area. Her breath immediately picked up again, practically without a break from before. She moaned and gasped calling out his name while he held her body in place with his own. He brought her twice until he flipped her roughly onto her stomach bringing her body to the edge of their bed. One hand still manipulating her body into a quivering gel, his other hand pulled up her skirts and entered her from behind riding her roughly and deeply. She screamed out yet again as he pounded her insides with a pleasant but rough seeming pain. His body shuddered over hers as he called out her name one final time, rather loudly, and then sank his body on top of hers. The skin where their bodies touched was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and their breathing was hard and fast while they regained their wind.

"And Your Grace," Brandon spoke to his wife, "you seem to have not forgotten your part in this as well."

"And thank God for that Charles. It would be a shame if we were to have to learn it all again."

They were both silent for a minute while the accidental inference of hers was realized. They both laughed loudly and then Brandon said with a quick kiss on her nose while he stood to repair himself for Council. "Perhaps we have forgotten more than we thought, Bri. We shall have to spend the rest of our lives relearning it all."

Brianna didn't even bother to respond. Her dress was torn and her petticoats destroyed. She just slid out of the cumbersome clothing leaving her in only a thin linen chemise and laid her happily satiated body on the bed. Her eyes were already closing as he washed his face and hands, cleaned himself up and organized his clothing and gold chains, eating a piece of fruit before he left. Brandon kissed Brianna's eyelids as he looked at his wife lying provocatively in their bed, wearing almost nothing and her hair and body exposed. Oh, if only he wasn't expected to lead the Council, he would not leave this room all day.

* * *

A little more than an hour later, she heard the outer door open and close quietly. Brianna was still in a slightly euphoric and sleepy state and exactly as Brandon had left her. She thought foggily that perhaps he had come back to her more quickly than expected. Instead she heard no noise, and eventually opened her eyes. Before her was the King, leaning his body against the door jam, watching her sleeping and breathing. He motioned for her not to move or say anything.

"Brianna, I only want to watch you breathe. You are so beautiful. You look perfect."

Brianna smiled at Henry, and sleepily and quietly answered him. "I am satiated and sleepy, in what are certainly not proper clothes to receive the King." Despite her answer, she did not move and stayed right where she was.

"Right now, right here, I am not the King." Henry smiled again, his small little boy smile he saved for when he was very comfortable and very happy. No one saw that smile very often, perhaps only her.

"Brianna don't move. I'm going to ask for something. I'll be right back and we can talk for a few moments."

She held her head up on her bent elbow and smiled at him nodding sleepily. He had gone to the door of their quarters and summoned one of his groomsmen, also the complete picture of discretion. She heard him ask for something specific and then closed the door.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on a stool by the bed. "I'm guessing that since you are obviously not ill, and your bedding and clothing is in great disarray, that you have been able to begin pursuing your nocturnal pleasures." He snorted looking around the room. "But apparently, not so nocturnal at this moment."

Brianna giggled softly. "No I suppose not so nocturnal. Why are you not at Council? You have been at less and less of those, leaving Charles to manage more and more of them." Her voice wasn't critical, just curious.

The King shrugged his shoulders. "I grow tired of managing a Kingdom, and Charles is so much better and wiser at it than I. The older he has gotten the less of a temper he has and the smarter he has become. It seems that the older I have become and the more disappointments I have the more of a temper I have. And Spain and France, they just annoy me to no end. First it is war, then it is a truce or a treaty, then it is war. I personally, and England as a country, are poorly used Brianna. I need a break and Charles is perfectly willing to step up for the time being."

"He is your man through and through Henry. No matter what, your interests are all he has in mind. And if this is what you need from him right now, then he will serve that need. But others of your advisors may not have your best interests in mind, Henry."

He sighed and looked at her, "Cromwell." He stated it as fact, not a question. Brianna just looked at him and made no movement one way or the other. "I will take care of it at the right time."

Brianna just smiled at him as there was a knock on the door. She started to move to cover herself but the King motioned for her to stay. He whispered to her as he got up to answer the door, "Holbein."

She knew that could only mean one thing. Henry wanted a portrait made. But she was not sure he should commission a portrait of her. That was something for Charles to do. Of course, nothing between the three of them was very conventional.

"Mr. Holbein," the King's voice filled the chamber, "I should like to commission a portrait. Actually two portraits, perhaps mirror images of each other. That is something we can discuss later. The Duchess of Suffolk is laying here, almost au naturel. I would like to commission a portrait of her looking very much like this for myself and the Duke as a…Christmas present. See how the sun comes through the window and lights her translucent skin, her blond curls cascade around the messed bed, the linen barely covers her lush body. I should like to have a portrait of Brianna looking very much this way. I will leave it to you Mr. Holbein, to determine the ins and outs of the portrait. I would like her wrapped in the linen, but something even finer and more transparent. I will provide jewelry to accompany the portrait, a large portrait. Do you need to sketch the scene or do you have what you need?"

Mr. Holbein had long ago lost any surprise at what the King might commission and how he might ask for it. He often, like now, had a particular image in mind, but he told him the key things he was looking for and that was all he needed to give his King exactly what he wanted. "No, Your Majesty. I know what is needed. All I will need is for the lady to be available to me to paint."

Henry looked at Brianna who looked back at him. She smirked at him indulgently, shaking her head slowly, letting Mr. Holbein know she would make herself available as required.

Before he left the room, the King turned to Holbein, calling his name. "And Mr. Holbein," Holbein turned to the King, looking at the King holding a finger up to his lips signaling silence. Holbein nodded his head in understanding. There would be no talking about this situation with anyone. Very occasionally the King required this, but in this case, he knew absolute discretion would be required.

The two friends were silent as Holbein left the room and the guards once again took their position outside the door. The King slipped onto the bed next to Brianna and slowly stroked her breasts through her open chemise. Her nipples rose to the occasion and she sighed softly. His hand slid under her light covering taking some of Brandon and her mingled fluids onto his fingers and brought them to his lips, tasting the spent fluids of the two people he loved most in the world.

Brianna had closed her eyes at the King's exploration, loving the feeling of his hands on her again. The two were so engaged in their softness towards each other that neither had heard Brandon enter the room. He was leaning up against the door jam at the same place the King had been earlier.

Not wanting to break the other couple's enjoyment and pleasure, but needing to announce himself, Brandon asked in a soft voice, "When do you think we can return to Cheverly again?"

The King slowly released his fingers from his mouth and withdrew his other hand from Brianna's breast, while she just laid back against the pillows, still exposed to the two men and seemingly not planning to change that.

The King looked to Charles with a heated look, for both him and for Brianna. "I think it should be soon. Do you think we could take a few days alone in a few weeks? It is harder to get away alone these days. We would have to go without anyone."

Ever the practical one, the Duke noted, "We would have to take some guards. You and I together are very good, but I would not want to have to be put in a position to defend your life, Henry."

"Perhaps we can come up with some reason. Maybe it is time to take the boys to the country for a few days. Let us think on it. For now Charles, it is time for us to receive those who desire our attention. I want to keep this short. I have little patience for this as much as I have for the Council."

Brianna laughed, and Charles smirked. "Which is little indeed, Your Majesty."

Henry gave them both a good –natured smirk as well, "Cards tonight after dinner? That is if you have another gown and petticoat? This one," he picked up from the ground and tossed it to the bed, "is quite destroyed."

Brianna and the two men laughed as they left her for another nap and to dress for later. She tired of Court and was ready to retire to the country at least for some time. Perhaps it would be soon…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 14**

It was a beautiful afternoon and Brianna decided to take both Charles and Edward out to the gardens to 'toddle' around on their chubby little legs. Both boys were forever active and tumbled and played with abandon whenever they were allowed to. Charles was given much more freedom to be a little boy, while still learning the ins and outs that were required of a future Duke. Edward, unfortunately, was allowed much less freedom and his governess was constantly controlling his every movement.

On that day, Brianna already had Charles in hand, dressed for outdoor play, and stopped by Edward's quarters to pick him up to enjoy running in the garden as well. Brianna was laughing at the two boys she held close in her arms, and in her heart for that matter, and they pulled each others' noses and ears. Edward's governess came and with great pride and haughtiness took Edward from Brianna's arms, in no uncertain terms telling the Duchess of Suffolk that Edward was _her_ ward and that he was _no_t going outside to play. He might develop 'ill-humors' after all. Brianna raised an eyebrow at the governess' behavior, a warning sign to anyone familiar with Brianna's normally patient manner. Brianna looked at Edward as he started to cry in his strict governess' arms. "Mistress Stafford, I am sure you are a very good at your job or Sir Edward would not have you as his nephew's governess. However, as dark and dim as you keep the child's rooms and as strictly as you hold him to such stringent rules, I am afraid you will kill his spirit and his good humor. At this age, the child should be learning enjoyment of life, goodly behavior, and developing strong social skills. You keeping him hidden away in this darkness cannot be good for him. You may keep him with you this time, milady. But have no fear, I do plan to speak with Sir Edward about the conditions the boy is kept in as well as your impudence towards me this day. I have let it slide before, but no longer."

Brianna picked up her son and quickly left the room with Edward crying at the loss of both the woman he considered his mother as well as his friend, Charles. Charles and she went into the gardens to play chase, but while she began her playfulness with her own son, she sent her lady in waiting with a message to Sir Edward Seymour that she would like to see him. It wasn't long as she laughingly chased Charles through the maze that Sir Edward appeared in response to her summons. She laughed and picked up Charles and handed him carefully with a big messy kiss to her lady-in-waiting while she and Sir Edward went to walk somewhere a little quieter.

Getting right to business, Brianna started, "Sir Edward, I'm afraid I have to bring a matter to your attention in the hopes that you are simply unaware of the problem and will deal with it appropriately as opposed to being aware of the problem and allowing it to go untendered."

Sir Edward cringed slightly. While he had no idea what Brianna wanted to speak with him about, the fact that she had summoned him to her could not be a good sign. "Please Your Grace, I'm sure I have done nothing to offend you, at least not on purpose."

Brianna smiled slightly. "You misunderstand Sir Edward. As I am sure you are aware, I have never called anyone to account for any perceived injury to my person or reputation. However, in this case, my concern is for Prince Edward."

Sir Edward snapped to attention at the mention of his ward. "The Prince! Whatever could be wrong there?"

"Sir Edward, I have two complaints. The first, I don't believe that his governess, Mistress Stafford, is providing sufficient and dutiful care in the developing of the Prince. Oh certainly, she takes absolute care of his every physical need. But the attitude, the activity level, and the social interaction that she allows really leaves a lot to be desired. The Prince is never allowed to go outside, nor to play with children his own age. His life is one of lessons, eating properly, and sleeping. That is no life for a very young child, whether he is to be King one day or not. It only raises a self-centered and physically weak child. The second complaint I have is against Mistress Stafford is on my own behalf. I have not brought past complaints to your attention because I am always reluctant to do so. However, her behavior towards me today was one of complete arrogance and disregard. She also showed a great deal of pride and a great deal of disdain for my own child. Now, I am sure you know how displeased I am with that entire interaction."

Sir Edward had stopped walking and watched her Grace. "I will apologize on behalf of my servants, Your Grace. And if you will do me the favor, and I realize it is a large favor, not mention this to the King or the Duke until I have a chance to remedy the situation I would be in your debt."

"And how long do you think it will take for you to 'remedy' the situation, Sir?"

"I hope to have it taken care of within the month."

"And why in the world would it take so long?"

"This is the governess to the next King of England. There are only a few suitable candidates to choose from."

Brianna looked at him with suspicious eyes. "I will give you two weeks. If after that time you have not resolved the situation I will raise the situation to the King's attention. But, Sir Edward, if your governess speaks again to me or my child with the disdain she showed me earlier, I will take the matter up with the King directly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Fine then. If I can help you in any way, please let me know. Good day Sir Edward."

Edward Seymour walked away, nervous as if he had just had an unpleasant interaction with the King. He would have to resolve the situation quickly. Behind him, he heard Brianna's laughter along with Charles' childish laughter. He turned to look at what was so funny and saw a woman with a child on her hip, that child pulling her hair. He was shocked at that moment at how much Charles looked like the Prince. In fact, he would have thought the Duchess was playing with the King' son, perhaps she was.

* * *

War with Spain threatened, then war with France, then back to war with Spain. All the machinations made Brianna's head swim, and kept Henry and Charles busy and mostly unhappy. When an alert came saying that there were twenty Spanish ships off the English coast, everyone almost collapsed in fear. The Duchess of Suffolk, her son, and the Prince with his governess were sent into the nicer rooms in the tower in case of invasion. It turned out that the ships were simply supply ships. Once the threat of war was over for the moment, the King declared a short vacation for himself. He was going into seclusion for a few days taking only his trusted friends, the two small boys, and their governesses, and a minimum of staff and guards.

This subject was brought up at dinner with the King, the Duke and Duchess, Sir Francis, and Edward Seymour. The King was excited about leaving Court, if only for a few days. He had continued to find it grueling to deal with ambassadors and being a pawn in their little games. No, he wanted to hunt and ride and have some peace and quiet for a few days before returning to the grind of managing the country. Brianna looked at Edward to see if he had a reaction to that and he dropped his eyes from her piercing stare.

The look did not go without notice, and the King asked Brianna why she was concerned with Sir Edward. She looked at Edward again and then back to the King. "Perhaps, Your Majesty, it would be better to come from Sir Edward directly."

The King turned a raised eyebrow to Sir Edward and without having to ask, Sir Edward began speaking. "Several weeks ago her Grace brought some weaknesses in the Prince's governess to my attention. She suggested that I find a replacement and offered two weeks for me to do so."

"And have you?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty."

"And why not? What were the Duchess' complaints with my son's current governess?" Sir Edward, as well as everyone else in the room knew the situation was going poorly when the King used Brianna's title. Sir Frances leaned back in his chair watching the scene unfold in front of him and Brandon watched the King's countenance as he prepared to reprimand someone. He only hoped it wasn't going to be Brianna.

Sir Edward listed off the Duchess' complaints, conveniently leaving out the part of the governess' impudence and disdain for both the Duchess and her child. After he was finished, Brianna looked at him pointedly, "And?"

Sir Edward cringed at what was surely going to follow. The Duchess had apparently kept her end of the bargain about waiting two weeks and had not brought any of this to the King's attention, but instead of holding up his end, he had delayed and delayed hoping the situation would just go away. He was learning quickly that no decision was in fact a decision. Sir Edward then outlined the complaints the Duchess had against the governess' attitude and behavior towards herself and her child.

The King rose out of his chair and walked to the window, his back turned away from everyone. Sir Francis never took his eyes off of Sir Edward and Brandon's lips were in a tight white line where he held his tongue as Brianna held his hand.

The King turned back around. "Mistress Stafford is to be dismissed immediately, as are everyone in that household that Brianna deems unsuitable. Then the Prince and the next Duke's households will be joined together and Mistress Ashcroft, whom apparently Brianna deems suitable, will become governess to both children. They are close enough in age that they will be suitable playmates for each other. Since the Prince already considers Brianna as a mother figure, she will continue in that capacity while, along with Princess Mary, they both teach him about his beloved dead mother. The care of the Prince has now been transferred to the Duke of Suffolk, trusting that the Duchess will provide a suitable home and education for both children."

And with that he dismissed Sir Edward with a flick of his wrist. Before Sir Edward could leave the room however he stopped him. "Sir Edward, I want to say two more things. First of all, if you are asked about the transfer of households for the Prince, you are to say that I deemed it in the Prince's best interest that the two children grow up together. If you take this opportunity, or any other opportunity to slander either the Duke or Duchess of Suffolk, I shall have to deal with that situation directly. The loss of your stewardship is entirely your own fault, as her Grace gave you plenty of time to remedy the situation and did not bring it to my attention immediately as perhaps she should have. Secondly, Mistress Stafford will be dismissed from Court immediately which you will handle directly. However, before she leaves she will offer her most heartfelt apology to her Grace and her son Charles. Anything less than heartfelt, she will end up in the Tower for some period of days." Brianna turned in shock to the King.

"Your Majesty, surely nothing has been done to me that would warrant such punishment! Please, I beg you, she is an old woman and only was doing as she saw fit. I think dismissal from her charge and Court will be enough."

"Your Grace, it is of great benefit to yourself that you always are thinking of others, but here it is my punishment. How heartfelt you feel the apology is will determine her punishment." Brianna had tears in her eyes but knew that the King had specifically provided her an out for Mistress Stafford.

Brianna sighed, wiping away a small tear, "Your Majesty." She bowed her head in acknowledgement of his absolute decision in this matter.

Sir Edward was dismissed and they returned quietly to their dinner, everyone suitably subdued by the last conversation. When dinner finished, the King asked to speak with Brianna first in his chambers and then he would rejoin Sir Francis and Brandon shortly. They were not to leave.

Brianna followed the King into his most Private Chamber. "Brianna, you are one of two of my closest friends and so I give you a special honor of being able to speak plainly to me. However, you must never disagree with me in public like that again. I tell you this both as your King and Sovereign but also as your friend. Your closeness to me has earned you many enemies. If people felt you could influence me in any way, you would be in great danger. This I would not be able to tolerate. Do you understand?"

Brianna's tears spilled over and down her face as she dipped her head and then fell into a deep curtsy, "Your Majesty, I'm sorely sorry for any offense…"

The King pulled her out of her curtsy and wiped her tears from her face. "There is no serious offense Brianna. I speak mostly out of concern for your safety."

"Your concern is noted, Your Majesty. Thank you."

"I'm afraid I will keep your husband with me this evening to discuss other topics while we play cards. Why don't you leave through the private door?"

"Thank you your Majesty."

As she turned to leave, the King asked, "Brianna, when will you begin to combine households? And where do you wish the apartments for the two children to be?"

"Your Majesty, I will begin tomorrow. And I would like for the children to be kept here at Court with me, unless you will allow myself and the Duke to retire to the country for some time. I will be hands on, and will not let them be governed from afar."

"Then I will have the apartments next to yours cleared and we will set up the nursery there."

"Thank you Your Highness. And Your Majesty, have you noticed how similar the children look. They are almost twins of each other."

"Really?! I had not seen them together. I will have to see that shortly. And did you know Holbein has almost finished the portraits? I am waiting excitedly to see them!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will retire now and write up my plan for combining the households. Thank you Your Highness. I hope that I can do right by you and the Prince."

"They are both Prince's Brianna. And I have no doubt you will honor them both with your service."

Brianna smiled, her mind already spinning with her own personal list of things she needed to care for.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**The King, The Duke, The Lady**

**Chapter 15**

Brianna spent months getting the household of the two princes established, both at the royal court and at the castle the King had designated. Somewhere in the middle of the hubbub of getting both residences prepared, she learned she was pregnant once again. This time she knew for sure it was Charles'. They were both delighted. She remained very careful and instead of riding, took carriages between one residence and the other. Once she became too far along to travel anymore she left the remaining establishment to Ms. Ashcroft who remained at Richmond to oversee the preparation of the castle. At Whitehall, Mary took on much of the responsibilities as directed by Brianna.

One of the benefits of having the boys living at Whitehall with the King and his Court was that they learned about Court life, their fathers were present with them often, dinners were shared, and they were constantly getting each other into trouble and keeping their governesses busy. This sort of freedom had never been granted to a child of a king or a duke before and was shocking to the court. Mary and Elizabeth loved it and spent much time with their brother and the boy they considered their nephew. It also did not mean that the children did not spend the appropriate amount of time with tutors and governesses to learn courtly manners and such. They just had a lot more fun doing it.

One afternoon Henry and Charles were watching from the window onto the grassy walking area along the pond, watching a very pregnant Brianna, Mary, and Elizabeth all playing with the two boys. The king realized suddenly what everyone else at Court had known for some time. The two boys were almost identical. Given the resemblance between Brianna and his Queen, it was obvious that Charles was indeed his son.

Henry looked at Charles, "How long have you known that Charles was mine?"

"After about six months, they started looking more and more the same. And their personalities are clearly following in their father's footsteps."

Henry laughed at the irony. "I am happy that he is mine, but I am sorry that you must be faced with the fact that your first born is my child."

"I am his father Henry, in every way. I was there when he was conceived. I was there when he was born. He carries my name and will carry on my titles and lands. Besides, we knew this was always a possibility. We even wrote it into the marriage contract."

"I must recognize him in some way, Charles. Even if I don't acknowledge him outright, I should give him his own lands and a title that sends the message even if I don't declare him as such."

"Henry, we agreed you could honor him with titles or such as you saw fit, but you must do it privately or with a very small audience as witnesses. To have Charles outright declared puts him in danger from anyone who might lay claim to the throne and it would be apparent to some degree what happened. I do not want to be seen as having a wife who yet again slept with the king."

"I will think on this and see what I can come up with. What about Duke of Richmond and Sommerset? He will retain your name and titles of course, but I could set him up with his own lands. Between yourself, Brianna, and his own lands, he may likely be wealthier than I am!"

Charles sighed. "It is up to you Your Majesty. But, I am sure that both Brianna and I would be happy to leave things as they are. Charles has no need for the land, the title or the formal recognition from you. One would have to be blind not to see the resemblance and I still feel that Your Majesty's honors, while appreciated, would be unnecessary."

Henry gave Charles an irritated look. "Alright, we will leave it for now. I still reserve the right to acknowledge him at some later time."

Charles nodded his head, "Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

Brianna's lying in and birthing were uneventful, if grueling as most births are. Another son was born to her and Charles and they were both pleased. They named him Henry. The King stood as Godfather and Princess Mary as Godmother. Brianna laughed silently to herself at the interesting dichotomy that lay behind their agreements to be Godfather and Godmother, an Anglican who was more Catholic than anything else and a pure Catholic. It would be interesting if the need for their roles to ever be necessary.

Once Brianna was given the permission from her doctors to be up and around again, she began to accompany Mary to Mass every morning, often bringing the baby with them. It was cold that particular morning and the babe was wrapped in his ermine blanket while she and Mary had on their long heavy cloaks and their hoods up after leaving the chapel. They were in a comfortable and silent contemplation while walking along the cold stone hallway, their soft shoes silent on the floor. Both women watched the sleeping boy child held warmly against Brianna's breast. They were good friends, even best friends, and they both adored the child.

As they turned the passageway they heard angry whispered voices, and Mary, reacting first, pulled Brianna and the child quietly into a darkened alcove. Angry whispered voices were never a good sign in a hidden part of the castle and they were unprotected by guards. It was best to hide and stay quiet until they could safely pass. They were close enough to make out the angry quiet voices, and they could not help but overhear.

"We must do it now. The King will soon recognize his bastard with his bitch-cunt and may very well place him above the Princess Mary in sucession."

Mary stifled a gasp as she heard her name mentioned. Brianna stiffened as she quietly listened to both the slur as well as what the argument involved.

A different male voice spoke up, "It is not lawful for a bastard to sit on the throne. He cannot put his bastard in the succession! He wouldn't dare!"

"He put himself as the head of the Church over the Pope, why would he think he could not change the laws of succession. The boy is clearly his. There can be no doubt. And he is being raised in the Church of England just as Prince Edward. No…if we want a Catholic England, we must kill the two boys so that we ensure Princess Mary ascends to the throne."

There was a noise further down the corridor and the two men's voices cut off and they started to move away. Their profiles were clear to the two hidden women and it was Brianna's turn to stifle a gasp. The two men were the Duke of Norfolk and the Earl of Nottingham! The two women looked at each other in surprise and fear and stayed hidden until the two men had disappeared. Then they left their hiding place and headed straight for the Duchess' apartments.

As they entered, a pale and trembling Brianna called for one of the guards, known to be completely loyal to her and the Duke.

"Gerard, I need you to go immediately and fetch the two children from their play in the courtyard and bring them here to the apartment. You must not let them out of your sight. Do not alarm them at all and act as casually as you possibly can. We must not set an alarm. Just keep the children here. They can do their school work in the apartments. The Princess Mary and I must meet with the King. Is the Duke with him?"

"Yes, your Grace. May I ask…?"

"Wait Gerard. I will tell you what I can when I can. Right now, go and get the children."

"Yes, your Grace." Gerard turned on his heels and taking another guard with him headed towards the gardens.

Brianna dismissed all her ladies-in-waiting so she and Mary could discuss what to do.

Mary spoke first as she noticed Brianna's shaking. She wasn't sure if it was in rage or in fear, but knew that those behind it should be afraid. "We must go to the King immediately."

"I know. He is in his Privy meeting, but I think this is important enough to interrupt it and if we announce ourselves he will know it must be important."

Mary added, "We must not announce ourselves publically. It would be too dangerous to the children. We will have to get a message to him that we need to speak with him and hope he will dismiss his council quickly."

"Of course." Mary watched Brianna square her shoulders and check herself in the mirror noting how pale she was. Well, perhaps that would help the King understand just how frightened they both were. She had no doubt that the King would be furious.

The two women eased their way through the private doors that entered into his private quarters, surprising the King's his Master of the Stool who was in the room straightening and changing the sheets.

"Your Grace! Your Highness!" The man bowed low.

Brianna spoke first, her voice leaving no room for argument. "We need to speak with the King and the Duke immediately."

"They are both in Privy Council, Your Grace. I cannot interrupt…"

Princess Mary interrupted him at this point, all her royal grooming coming to bear on the conversation. "You can this time. Go in there and leave him this note." She quickly wrote a short note and folded it, putting it in his hands. "Go now. Put it in his or the Duke of Suffolk's hand immediately. We will wait here."

The man's face paled at the thought of interrupting, but did what he was told. Less than five minutes later, both the King and the Duke entered the King's bedchamber where the two women waited.

"Brianna! Mary! What is the meaning of this? Your note… something must be dreadfully wrong to interrupt us like this." The King's voice was abrupt and irritated.

Both women curtsied to the King and then Brianna started to speak, explaining quickly and thoroughly what they had overheard. When she reached the point of the slur the two men had called her she paused briefly and then skipped over those words, not wanting to incite either man further. As she reached the point where the overheard discussion whispered about killing the two young boys, she sat on the settee and was close to fainting. The king immediately went to his apothecary and poured her some of the tea she had prepared for him in a small cup to help revive her.

Brianna drank a few drops of the tonic and made a face. "This is terrible!"

"Yes, that is what I tell you every time you give it to me, but it does work." The king turned to Mary and asked her to finish the story.

While Mary was continuing, Brianna stood carefully and walked to the window, opening it slightly to get a breath of fresh air. The Duke walked up beside her and placed his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him in comfort.

By the time Mary completed the story, naming the two accomplices in treason, the King threw a cup into the fireplace in his anger and the Duke squeezed Brianna even closer. Brianna didn't even start at the King's violent reaction or Charles' need to hold her closer. Charles had felt her body stiffen and her anger building. The mama bear was coming out to protect her cubs. She casually turned to the King in his tantrum and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

He looked at her surprised. "I am going to have them both killed of course."

"If I may your Highness?"

"Of course, Brianna…"

"They are probably the leaders of this outrage, but they are not the only ones involved. We need the entire treacherous group."

Charles spoke up, his voice tight and angry, "Then we will torture them all to death until we get the truth."

Brianna sighed and looked at both men. "Torture will often just get you the answers that you seek, not necessarily the truth. In this case, *I* want the truth."

Both men stared at her trying to understand what she was asking for. Then the King asked "Where are the children now?"

"In our apartments, under trusted guards."

Henry went to the door of his apartment and went to the outer room whispering in one of the guard's ears. He came back in and told them he had asked for Sir Francis to join them. Mary stood to leave and Brianna turned to look right at Henry, daring to look at him right in the eye. "I know you will resolve this problem and protect our children Henry."

Sir Francis entered the room as the King leaned down to kiss Brianna's tear streaked face. "No harm will come to either child Brianna. On this I give my word. They are both my sons and I will never allow anything to endanger them." Brianna nodded her head, and with a longing look at Charles, left through the private door.

Francis' eyebrow rose as he heard the admission but he held his tongue. It was of course no surprise, but the king had never admitted it to anyone as far as he knew. Of course, Brianna and Charles knew. Charles had turned his back to the room and stood staring out the window, his shoulders stiff. The King had walked stiffly to the hearth and rested one arm on it while he stared into the fire. Sir Francis stood waiting for one of the men to speak. He had to wait several minutes.

"Francis, I have a job for you…"

TBC

A/N: Looking forward to your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 16**

The woman and man made their way across the empty and silent courtyard. She was dressed in the worn cape the man had given her to wear, and as instructed she wore soft boots that made no sound. It was impossible to recognize either the woman or the man as they entered through the iron gates that opened as if they were expected. The guard and the man led the woman up the stairs to one of the prisoner rooms and opened the door, awaking the prisoner.

The guard entered first and kicked the prisoner into a standing position. The man motioned the guard out of the room and once the large wooden door was closed the woman dropped the hood of her cape. The man gasped as he realized that the Duchess of Suffolk stood before him and the man with her was Sir Francis.

Brianna stood and looked coldly at the man standing before her. Within just the day he was incarcerated his clothing and being had deteriorated a great deal. She thought in passing that the Tower was indeed and awful, evil place.

"Lord Nottingham," she said coldly as she sat at the table, indicating that he should join her. "I am told that you are the more reasonable of you and the Duke, so I am here to try to reason with you." Actually, she had been told by Sir Francis that he was the most frightened of the two and was more likely to give up the plot. The Duke continued to think his rank would protect him.

"And why should I do that? You are one of my accusers."

"That is true. And I also have the power to have your sentence at best commuted and at worst your death would be quick and less painful than if you don't cooperate. They," she looked at Sir Francis, "will begin to torture you tomorrow. There will be no mercy from the king, and I will not plead for mercy on your behalf. But," she paused for effect, " if you can tell me of the plot and who else was involved, then perhaps there may be something I can do."

The Earl of Nottingham sat in front of the Duchess of Suffolk, neither of them breaking eye contact or even blinking. The Duchess was deadly serious and the Earl knew the situation for was desperate indeed.

The Earl looked over at Sir Francis, and back at the Duchess. "You will ask for mercy on my behalf to dispense with torture?"

"I will speak with the King," the Duchess agreed without actually agreeing to anything.

The Earl looked hard at the woman again and decided to take his chances. He began to spill the entire story, leaving nothing out. He told who began the plot (the Duke of Nottingham), who the persons involved were, and how it was to be carried out. No matter what the information, Brianna never moved. Her coldness only grew colder. By the time he was done, the Earl was crying and threw himself at her feet pleading for her mercy and for her intercession with the king.

She pulled her feet away and walked to the door where Francis waited to open the heavy door. She turned back and faced the Earl for the last time. "May God have mercy on your soul, mercy that you were not prepared to give my children." And with that, she turned and left the room. Her hood up, Francis and the guard guided her out of the Tower.

After they left the Tower, Brianna whispered to Sir Francis, "I want to hear their screams as they are tortured tomorrow." Her voice was as cold as he had ever heard it.

He looked at her briefly and then looked straight ahead. "No your Grace, you don't."

She was surprised as his calm disagreement. Few ever dared do that, but she looked into his eyes where he stared back at her. "Perhaps you are right, Sir Francis. Thank you for all you have done tonight. Will you take this to the King, or will I need to?"

"You will be left out of this completely. You did not really mean to intercede on his behalf did you?"

"Of course not. I have never broken my word before, but in this case…it will not weigh heavy on my heart I should think."

"Good. I am glad to hear of it. The King and the Duke would have _my_ head if they knew I had allowed you to talk me into this crazy idea. I will share what we learned tonight, either before or after we torture them. It will not go easily for them."

The two had arrived at the door to her apartments. "Thank you Sir Francis."

He dipped his head and made a slight bow and she turned and entered the safety of her apartments. Her most trusted lady in waiting was awake and ready for her return. A bath was already prepared and the lady took all the clothing, including the boots and took them to be burned. Brianna slid into the lavender scented bath while she thought about what she had learned. She was confident that Francis would solve the problem and she could let go of that. But her fear for the children was still palpable. This time they had stumbled upon the plot. What would happen next time?

* * *

She dried herself off and climbed into the bed she shared with Charles. She turned on her side to look at his face. He was no longer the young free spirited man that he once was. Time and pressure had worn on him. But his body and face were still beautiful. She let her fingernails glide down his face along his strong jaw, his stubbled neck and through his curly chest hair. She could tell when he woke up when his breath changed and he sighed.

"You smell like lavender my love. Did you decide on a midnight bath?" His eyes were still closed and his voice drowsy. He knew that she had not just 'decided' on a midnight bath. Something else was going on.

"I want you Charles. Now. Make it like it was our first time."

His eyes widened now and he turned to her. "What is wrong, Bri?"

"I am afraid Charles. I need to feel you. I need to feel the safety of your arms. I need to know that we are safe, that our children are safe."

Charles Brandon, the infallible, the closest confidant of the king, the most beautiful man at court, was at a loss as he felt his beloved wife's tears fall on his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her fresh mouth, feeling her naked body under his, taking his time, loving her as if it _was_ their first time. She climaxed over and over again, as he intended, making sure her mind was washed clean of all that was unclean at Court. And as she curled her body against his, he felt her sigh. There were no more tears. Once again he had slayed the monsters and she could sleep again.

The next morning, Charles was still asleep with Brianna, both of them naked and both very much asleep. Their ladies and men let them sleep until the Duke was required someplace for some Court thing. He parted from Brianna quietly but was glad to see she was in much better spirits.

* * *

The "trial" of the seven traitors lasted a week. It was a week of hell for Brianna. She wanted to leave Court but the King would not grant her permission for the children to leave and she would not leave without them. So she stayed, quietly doing needlework in her apartments, watching the children play, and taking them outside under guard where there had been none before.

The day of the executions she stood in the King's bedroom Privy room listening to the bells chime as each man was put to death. About half-way through the ordeal, without turning from the window where she was staring into the gardens, she said into the silent room, "Your Majesty, perhaps it is time for a progress. The ground has thawed and the trees and flowers are in bloom. A progress and a hunt or two perhaps?"

The Duke and the King both looked up at Brianna in surprise, and immediately smiled at the idea. "Yes, yes, that is exactly what we need. Would the children come with us do you think? I should like to take my son hunting." The boy-like charm that seemed to have disappeared with age came into the King's eyes again.

"Of course, we should ride to Richmond first and spend time there. You could both teach the boys to hunt. They are already proficient horsemen so I am told. We could move most of the household there for some time." She paused and then turned to the two men. "And I should like very much for us to go to Cheverly for at least a week. Just us, no one else." She looked at the two men meaningfully and the meaning was not lost on either of them.

Both men approached her. "Just us?" The King asked.

"I think it has been far too long since we have had our freedom don't you? Skulking around the castle is not conducive to the freedom we would have at Cheverly. We must be quiet and the two of you caught in the same bed would truly get someone killed. Although I do enjoy being squeezed in between the two of you. Somehow I think that would make it alright if we were caught. Unless, of course, the Duke has a problem with going back to the beginning?"

"I think a special progress to Cheverly would be perfect." Both men reached to touch Brianna carefully. They knew the last several weeks had left her fragile, but as they touched her she moved into their touch, wanting it, pushing against it. The king bowed his head close enough to touch her ear first and then kiss his way down her long neckline. The Duke sucked on her earlobe and then continued down her neck as well. As they reached her breasts, their hands ran across the tapestry cloth that barely covered her well endowed breasts. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open in a slight 'O' shape. Her hands covered theirs lifting her breasts even higher using their hands, causing the material to slip aside and her nipples to be exposed. The Duke was the first to reach into her tight bodice and scoop the rest of her breast out and caress it, rolling the nipple between his fingers. The King followed suit, his mouth reaching downward to take her nipple into his mouth, biting lightly as he did so. They heard a slight moan come from Brianna's lips and continued their ministrations. Eventually they both pulled away as their own arousals were becoming quite painful. Brianna's face was flushed and her nipples stood hard after their mouths had abandoned them.

The King eyed them both, "Yes, I believe it has been much too long. We shall start to plan it immediately." With another suckle on her breast he helped guide it back into her bodice while she teased him by running her hand up his hardened cock that could be felt under his cod piece. She sighed reluctantly and turned away from them both.

TBC

Would love to read your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**The King, The Duke, and The Lady**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Plot, Lemon/slash ahead. Don't like, don't read.**

The planning for an early progress caused quite the stir throughout the Court. The alleged purpose was to get away from Whitehall and take the children out into the countryside to learn to hunt and return them to their home palace at Richmond. Only a few people were invited on the progress, significantly less than was usual, and only those very close to the King. The King and the Duke pared their households down to the barest minimum, except for those who would be staying at Richmond with the children. With the closure of the Court, most of the nobles chose to return to their own estates and take care of the business required there.

Brianna could not be happier with the plans and her excitement showed in her eyes and her face was once again glowing and not so pale and drawn. It was rejuvenating for her to prepare for moving into the countryside, especially seeing Cheverly again. It seemed as if it had been so long since she had been able to return to her home estate.

One day the Charles surprised her by bringing Holbein with him to their quarters. The King's gift to him of the portrait of Brianna lying out on the bed, fresh from sex, showing her lush body was inspirational and he wanted something similar to both give to the King and have for himself. No one knew of the dual portraits of Brianna. That would raise more than a few eyebrows. But this time the Duke had a particular vision in his head that he wanted painted, and Holbein was the perfect man for the discreet portrait.

After having two children, Brianna was particularly concerned that her body was never going to return to its original shape. She had always been curvy, but now her curves were positively lush, to the point she felt she was no longer attractive to either of the men who she loved. It had taken quite a long time for her to even be naked with Charles after their second child was born. And he had done his best to reassure her that her attraction was still as powerful as it had always been. Still, there was doubt in her mind and heading out to progress and certainly indulging in the unusual sexual relationship they both had with the King was weighing on her mind even if she had not said anything.

Holbein joined the Duke and Duchess in their bedroom, while the Duke and Holbein spoke of a portrait that they clearly had already discussed. Brianna stood there with her eyebrows raised as she realized just exactly what they were discussing. She was to be painted beside the window with her face in partial shadow, the light reflecting on her porcelain skin. Her long hair would hang long to her waist in her natural curls. And the only clothing she would be wearing was the purple velvet strip of cloth lined with ermine. It would wrap her body, partially pooling at her feet but would leave the rest of her body exposed.

Trying to determine just how the ermine coat would like against her skin, they had her pose agreeing just how the cloth would lie against her skin and how her face would be in a side portrait. Her hair would cover one breast and her opposite hand would lift and barely cover her other breast. The rest of her body would be naked with the ermine coat strategically covering the blond curls between her legs.

Brianna found herself full of mixed feelings as the two men discussed a portrait she was not even consulted with. But as they described how the portrait would look she became more interested and that Charles was interested in having her exposed that way, well she was flattered and excited at the same time. She could feel that particular warmth that grew between her loins as she thought about the final result. Then Holbein brought up the obvious. She would have to undress so that he could capture her whole body. Holbein had a near photographic memory but she would need to set up portrait sessions so that he could get the painting a true representation. Brianna blushed, but it wasn't as if Holbein hadn't seen her naked before.

She agreed and the Duke insisted that the portraits be completed before the progress began. That was the first time she had realized that he intended to have the same portrait made for the King as a gift. Her heart skipped a beat at that. While the King shared their bed often, and had made love to her many times she had yet to appear to him completely naked as she once did. She knew once they reached Cheverly she would no longer be able to avoid being seen by him in all of herself. But this portrait would document her body forever. Given the time frame, Holbein insisted on starting right away. He wanted to sketch it out right away so that he could get started. Brianna looked at Charles, silently begging him not to do this, but he knew that if she was ever to feel comfortable with how beautiful she was than something like this was necessary.

Two hours later, Holbein had what he needed to get started on the portrait. It was fortunate that the lighting at the time was perfect and he could get that part already done. Draping the ermine cape was a little more difficult and having Brianna stand still holding her breast, cold and hardened in the chill of the room, was exceedingly difficult. Little could he know that not only was it the chill that made her nipples hard but also the fact that a man was looking at her in this way. Totally exposed in her royal robes, offering her breasts as if a gift, she was embarrassed that Holbein no doubt could not miss the wetness that had formed between her legs. And he hadn't. He just added that to the portrait. It was to be an erotic portrait and he would include everything that made it so.

After two hours, he was ready to pack up his supplies and leave. Brianna wanted to see what he had completed, but as he was notorious for, he did not allow anyone to see his work in progress. Instead she pulled on her satin robes and sat on the bed, looking pensively out the window, silent in thought. Holbein thought that moment was when she looked most perfect and he quickly sketched her without her even knowing he was still there. Those were the most precious moments for him: when a subject forgot he was even there and was completely natural. He didn't lose the opportunity. He already had decided to use that moment he captured for small individual locket sized portraits for the King and the Duke. They both loved her and he had no doubt that the rumors of their shared love were true, but it wasn't his place to gossip about his benefactor and he kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

The progress began with all the pomp and circumstance that they usually did. This time it was a little different given that there were two young children riding with them. Excellent horseman as they were, there was more caution than was normally given. The children would ride with them to the first stop on the progress and then onto Richmond where they would stay while the King, Charles, and Brianna would go and visit Cheverly, although that part of the progress was not announced.

The progress to Richmond was uneventful for the most part. Edward took a fall off his horse and there was much excitement created, but he just stood up, irritated with himself and all the others who would fuss and got back on his horse. Henry was enormously pleased and smiled at Brianna knowing that this was her doing. Not that she had taught him to ride of course, but his entire strength of character was one showing his pride without arrogance and his regal stature. He was going to grow into a strong man and that made Henry proud.

Once they arrived at Richmond, they were greeted with decorated rooms, flying flags, ornate gifts and portraits. It was a castle meant for a prince and so it was presented as such. There had been no expense spared and the protections on the castle, the rooms, the tutors, the stables, all of the accoutrements of a regal household were in place. And with the King and his party added to the usual large household, it was a stretch on the entire staff which they handled with aplomb, at least to the guests. Within the kitchens and others rooms it was chaos but none needed to know that.

The King and the Duke spent days teaching their sons how to hunt, how to shoot both guns and arrows, and enjoyed a quiet dinner with them each night, leaving the rest of the small party to entertain themselves elsewhere. Sometimes they all joined the larger group for dancing and for music. The children were accomplished dancers and enjoyed showing off their skills.

A week after arriving at Richmond, Brianna announced that she was going to her own estate for a few days. As pre-planned the King and Duke insisted on accompanying her, and when others wanted to join them as well, the King put them off and insisted that everyone stay at Richmond where the staff was more than capable of taking care of the large group. Cheverly had no such capability and the King and the Duke, as well as Brianna would like to visit it again in a quiet, uncomplicated time. There were murmurs certainly of the King's safety and why no one else was being invited but the King put those off and soon the threesome, with a small contingent of guards took off towards Cheverly.

* * *

While the mood of the King, the Duke, and the Lady since leaving Whitehall had been very positive, as they approached Cheverly they were absolutely giddy. They raced each other to the stables and around the yard, while the guards and stable boys looked on in disbelief. They had not seen their King as happy as he was at that moment. They could only guess at the cause.

The two men and one woman left the estate house early in the morning, before anyone was even stirring. Brianna's cook had prepared several baskets for them to take with them. The mists were stirring through the trees and the sun would burn off the excess as the dawn warmed the forest. They intentionally lost themselves in the forest, leaving no note and leaving with no accompanying guards. For this day, they wanted privacy and they would have it.

They made their way through the tangled woods to a wide but shallow creek that was formed from limestone. Slightly up from where they tied the horses, was a deeper clear pool where there was even a cliff above where they could jump off of if they decided to actually reclaim their childhoods during their secret outing. The King was especially thrilled to be free of all the trappings of being a King and just being a man out for play with his two best friends. And so it was.

The morning warmed quickly and they soon had discarded their clothing and set off jumping off the cliff into the deep pond. Brianna did it several times and then just swam down below while the erstwhile boys competed against each other. She climbed out and lay on a limestone bed beside the pool allowing her long hair to dry in the sunshine and her body glowed against the light. She dozed as she heard the two men laughing and then there was a tentative silence as they approached her prone form. Each of them lay on one side of her, letting their own naked bodies dry in the sunshine as well.

She felt, rather than saw, them both turn towards her. She could already feel the prodding of their hardened cocks as their fingers both lightly stroking her warm skin starting at her shoulders and wandering slowly down to her round little bottom. Brianna sighed softly as she felt her body awake to the men's attentions. She felt Charles' big hand stop at her bottom and squeeze it slightly. When her bottom seemed to respond without her conscious thought, he squeezed again but harder and then slapped her bottom, not enough to hurt, but enough to cause her head to snap up in surprise.

"Charles!" she exclaimed. This had never been part of their foreplay before, but if she was honest with herself she wasn't sure she minded it too much. She was already getting wet.

He whispered in her ear, still squeezing one cheek while Henry licked her other ear with his hand rubbing her other rounded cheek. Charles' breath entered her ear followed with the words, "Do you consent?"

She was silent, considering exactly what they were asking of her. She knew they would not hurt her, but this sort of 'play' had never really crossed her mind before. She responded to him, "Where did you think of this? Is this a game for the bordellos?"

Henry and Charles both laughed at her question. Henry sighed, "Bri, it has been a long time since either of us have been to a bordello. Let us play, experiment, toy with each other," his voice lowered again, this time he asked, "Do you consent?"

She looked at them both and smiled slyly. "You will stop if I ask?" Her body was heating up and she could feel herself growing wet with excitement.

"Of course," Charles responded. "We will not hurt you or each other."

"Then I consent. I turn my body over to you just as you turn your bodies over to me. Do _you_ consent?"

The two friends smirked and looked at each other, their eyes heated, "We consent."

Brianna laid her head back down on her crossed arms and they began to spank her. The pattern was indiscernible since they were both spanking and then rubbing the sting away. She hid her embarrassment at her eager response under her hair. At every spank she found her bottom rising in the air to meet the hand, and each spank lifted her ass up and cupped it before dropping away.

"Spread your legs my lovely Brianna," Charles commanded. She did as asked and felt two fingers enter her very wet channel while Henry continued the spanking. Charles laughed lightly, "I think our lady is enjoying this despite herself, Henry. Feel…"

The spanking stopped temporarily while Henry's fingers joined Charles' inside of Brianna. She wiggled under their delicious probing. Henry rolled her over onto her back, putting his soaked fingers into her mouth while he brought his tongue to her breasts, lapping and sucking on them. Charles meanwhile positioned himself between her legs, spreading her wide and lifting her knees over his shoulders. His raspy tongue started licking from back to front, stopping to suck on her clit, drawing her hips up to him. He kept this motion going, his tongue occasionally slipping inside her as Henry continued his ministrations.

Brianna felt the tension build in her body as both men worked over her most sensitive places. Her hips wiggled and tried to move against their mouths but they both held her in place. Henry looked over Brianna's body at Charles, his cock hard and purple with the strain, much the same as his. They enjoyed listening to Brianna's cries and mews as they were working her into a frenzy of sensation, but they also were piqued by the view of each other's bodies, so different from each other, but so much the same. Lust shown in each man's eyes, and if asked they would have claimed it was solely for Brianna and her lovely body, but that was not entirely true. Brianna finally screamed out her orgasm. Exhausted but without relief, Charles quickly flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her hips to pierce her. Henry quickly raised her up on her hands and placed himself in front of Brianna while she took him into her mouth, moving in the rhythm that Charles set while he fucked her from behind. Brianna couldn't see it, but the two men watched each other at opposite ends of her body, knowing they wished somehow that they were connected in such as way as this. It was what they had been leading up to their whole life, and here, in the middle of the forest with no one around they just might be able to pull it off.

Charles broke his thinking along those lines by spanking Brianna, who tilted her bottom up ready to receive more. She sucked and drew on Henry as she was goaded on by his moans and pulling her shoulders to him. Charles leaned over her whispering, "I find I definitely like the little red bottom pressed against my cock, Brianna. I think we may have to do this more often."

She saved her comments for later as she felt both men losing their rhythm as they began to come close. Charles spilled first with a cry out as the tension in his body released and a few more deep draws on Henry's cock, he spilled into her mouth where she gladly swallowed. Spent, both men rolled away from her and lay down on the hard limestone. Their breathing was hard and labored, but all three felt exhilarated. To have so much privacy and freedom was such a relief, and they were thrilled with the opportunity.

They dozed in the sun for a while and then Brianna rose and picked up some soap she had brought with her and moved towards the clear pool where they had swum before. She slid into the water and began to bathe herself in the cool water. Charles and Henry watched and then joined her. The three played for a while, and then Brianna took the soap and used its slickness to stroke both men while they sat on a shallow step built into the limestone. Brianna thought to bring them both with her hand but they had other plans as they both became excruciatingly hard. Charles lifted Brianna onto the shelf, allowing Henry to take his position in front of Brianna and Charles put himself behind the King. Brianna realized what they were going to try and she suggested more soap before anyone was entered.

Charles hesitantly placed two fingers into Henry's backside and Henry gasped at the invasion of his virginal opening. As he had done with Brianna when they had engaged in this sort of sex, he slowly stretched and prepared Henry as Henry kissed and fondled Brianna and he felt her small hands on his swollen cock. It was all so much sensation his breath was taken away. Charles finally began to push into Henry, very slowly, and Henry tensed. Charles whispered in his ear, "You have to relax, Henry and let me in."

Brianna had lifted her legs up on top of the limestone shelf in the water, spreading them out so that Henry had more room to enter her. As Charles pushed into him, he pushed into Brianna. Charles, bigger than the other two, stretched his arms to capture Brianna's arms so they were all caught into one big connected body, moving together. Henry was breathless with the sensations, being inside Brianna as she fondled him and kissed him as if she drew her only breath from him and having Charles pushed against him, pulsing within that very small space. Both men came very quickly, the intensity of the feeling was overpowering. They both knew it would be the only time they would ever engage in that act, but what a pleasure it was.

The threesome broke away and the two men climbed up on the limestone shelf where Brianna sat. She smiled at their relaxed faces. "I take it that lived up to your expectations?"

Henry just turned to her with a smirk, "Oh yes," and he paused, "but we must never do it again. It is far too dangerous."

Charles nodded and leaned over to kiss Brianna, "Agreed."

They lay there in a comfortable silence for some time listening to the trickling of the water surrounding them and pouring into the pool they had bathed and played in earlier. It was becoming dark and was time to leave but none was particularly eager to pack up and leave. Finally, Charles raised them both out of the limestone creek and pushed them towards their clothes and horses.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**The King, The Duke, and the Lady**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Pure Lemony-goodness K/B. If it's not for you, don't read.**

_Months later…_

Brianna calmly walked through the King's Privy chamber, dismissing everyone there. She knew him well enough that he would want to be alone during this time. She bolted the doors with instructions to the guards and the Master of the Stool to clear the outer chamber as well. Only she would remain with Henry. Charles was gone on a diplomatic mission so she was the only one there that Henry trusted completely. No one was to try to enter in any way until one of them opened the door. This was the day that the adulterous Katherine Howard was to be beheaded, and Henry was once again devastated by the betrayal. She had been tried and found guilty of adultery and sentenced to beheading.

When Henry had finally chosen his latest bride, Brianna and Charles had held their tongue unless directly asked, which they were not. It was one thing to have Katherine Howard, an uneducated child by comparison to her predecessors, as the King's plaything. He did occasionally take a mistress, although it was unusual given the relationship he had with Charles and Brianna. But to take Katherine as his Queen, well that was a mistake. But he was enamored, and when he was in such a mood, he rarely made good decisions.

Henry leaned on the fireplace mantle, his back to the rest of the room. It was a pleasant day outside and Brianna opened a couple of the diamond lead-paned windows to bring some of the cool air into the room. His entire body was tensed as he stared into the fire, as if he could concentrate totally on the fire and not be aware of the events going on around him. Brianna sat quietly on the settee in his room, silently waiting for the storm that would soon overcome the room. It was a risk of course. It was possible, if unlikely, that he would hurt her in his rage, but one that she felt necessary to take. She knew what he needed and she would be there to give it to him.

As the belled tolled marking the death of yet another of Henry's wives, he roared in pain. His tense body flew around from the mantle and started throwing anything he could reach, throwing his body across the table and knocking everything off of it. He threw plates and cups into the fireplace. Anything he could reach was shattered and broken. Brianna sat absolutely still on the settee, ringing the handkerchief she had in her hand every once in a while as the rage became truly frightening. She wished that Charles was there, but he wasn't, and she was what Henry needed anyway. Eventually the rage subsided and a tired and broken Henry returned to his place by the mantle, never having said a word to Brianna. She watched his chest heaving from the exertion and once she had determined he was spent she walked up behind him and wrapped her body around him from behind.

His body relaxed slightly into hers, as she held him. They stood like that for a time, and then her nimble fingers began to move. She slowly, almost languorously, moved down his doublet unfastening it as she went. His body tensed and then relaxed again, not moving from her. His doublet open, the wrinkled undershirt was exposed and damp with the sweat from his outburst. Keeping her body pressed against his back, her tiny fingers untied the strings that held his shirt together until the shirt was completely open as well. He captured her hands in his and brought them to his bare muscular chest. His breathing had started to escalate again as she had begun to silently undress him in this way. He had never been seduced in this way before and it was exhilarating. His pain was quickly forgotten and replaced with something altogether different. She moved her hands under his too stroke his lean muscular chest and stomach. She always thought his stomach was perhaps the sexiest part of him. So lean and the muscles so well defined. Yes, that was probably her favorite part of his body.

Brianna gently pulled him away from the fireplace mantle and led him to a bench near the bed. For what she wanted, she needed him sitting up. He started to say something but she put a finger to his lips to silence him, and he held his tongue. She walked into his private bathing area and drew some warm water and sprinkled oils and herbs into it, taking the large bowl as well as a large piece of linen back to him.

With the cloth wet with the warm water, she gently bathed his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. He closed his eyes and leaned back allowing Brianna to care for him. She wiped the oil-scented water down his arms and massaged each finger on each hand. She rewet the cloth and washed his chest, cleaning under his arms and washing his nipples until they grew into hard little nubs against his hard chest. She moved the cloth down his stomach and cleaned and oiled his body to that point. Henry was completely relaxed by this point, but she wasn't done yet.

She got up from her place and refilled the bowl and retrieved a fresh piece of linen. When she returned to the small stool she sat at beside Henry's almost prostrate body, she removed his boots and stockings, leaving his feet bare. Her fingers then returned to the task of untying the tethers of his pants and undergarments. By this time, Henry's relaxed posture was less relaxed and his eyes were slightly open watching Brianna's motions with interest.

She pulled his pantaloons off as well as his small clothes, leaving his naked form in front of her fully clothed body. He reached for her, and she smiled and kissed him but then put another finger to his lips and whispered, "Wait, my love."

With the warm linen cloth she began to wash his feet and massage his toes. Her hands then slowly moved up each leg, washing each calf, then each knee, then his thighs. As she reached his most precious parts, she smiled softly. He was as erect as she had ever seen him. His staff was purple with the blood pumping through it and it laid upright on his stomach, stretching to his navel. She took her cloth and washed him there too, covering his scrotum and his sensitive cock. He started to jerk in her hand and she rapidly removed it. She whispered again, "This will be slow, my love. You must control yourself."

Henry made a groan of pain or ecstasy, it was hard to tell, but he allowed her to continue. Once his bath was complete, Brianna moved the bowl to the side and from her sitting position she slid up his naked hard body to kiss his face.

Her lips brushed his closed eye lid, "My King," she whispered. She moved across to his other eye, kissing it whispering, "My friend." She moved to his lips and lightly brushed them and then gently pushed them open to her soft tongue. When she pulled back from the kiss, she whispered "My lover." Brianna picked up each hand and with her open mouth kissed first one and then the other, whispering, "My Lord and my Master." Henry groaned again. In all his years, he had never felt as worshipped as he did this moment. And he knew he might never have a moment like this again. After all, while he did have privileges to her body and he did have her love, ultimately she was his best friend's wife. Certainly, if he were here are this moment, she would not be showing him such adulation as she was now.

Gracefully, Brianna rose from the small stool she had been sitting on and stood in front of Henry, smiling softly. She reached behind her and untied the corset that held her breasts tightly lifted and cinched her waist. She allowed the tapestry material to drop to the floor, exposing her upper body to him. She heard him take in a sharp breath and smiled again, a little private smile that held all her secrets and all of his as well. Reaching behind her, causing her breasts to jut out in front, she undid the hooks that held her voluminous skirts on and let them fall in a pool at her feet. She had chosen her outfit carefully this morning, finding something she could both get out of and back into with little or no help. Now she stood naked in front of a very engaged Henry VIII. He reached for her and this time she let him pull her to him. Just as the bath and the undressing had excited him, she found herself hot and wet as well. She was determined to stay in control of the situation as long as possible, and she knew Henry would want to rest that control from her. But this was going to be a slow seduction, a slow consummation, and she was determined to make it so.

She slid into his lap as he pulled her to him, letting him kiss her deeply, drawing her very breath from her. She pulled away briefly to speak to him in a hushed voice. "Henry, this will be slow. Maybe agonizingly slow. I want us to make this one time last for what seems forever. We may never have another chance like this. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try, Bri. But…" he groaned the words out, "you've done such a wonderful job so far, I don't know if I can."

"You can," she whispered into his ear as her tongue moved along the sensitive skin there, bringing a shiver from him. Their two naked bodies were pressed together, and Brianna gently lifted herself up over Henry and guided him to her wet opening. She dropped down slowly, impaling herself on him at an agonizingly slow pace. He placed his hands on her hips, and with her legs curved up around his thighs she began to raise her body up and down his staff, his eyes closed and his breathing controlled. He opened his eyes after a few moments and looked into her eyes. Their mutual love for each other was intense and it could have lit fire to the whole room. His hands wandered from her hips to her full breasts. They were no longer the tight firm breasts of the innocent girl he once knew. They were large and full from childbearing, and he thought they never looked so beautiful. While she continued to concentrate on driving a slow pace, his mouth pulled one breast to his mouth and suckled while his other hand caressed and squeezed the other. His tongue and fingers toyed with her nipples drawing a soft sigh from Brianna.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hands that covered her breasts and held them there until she moved them to his nipples where she pulled and squeezed them between her own fingers and nails. Her hands wandered all over his body, just feeling it, memorizing it with her touch. While Henry's mouth stayed busy with her breasts, his fingers moved down to the cleft between her legs and began rubbing and squeezing, teasing that tiny pulse of nerves that sent shockwaves down her already hyper-stimulated body. She felt more liquid pour out of her and lubricate their joining even further. It was becoming harder for her to maintain the slow pace she wanted, but she was going to try. She moved her hips around, driving his cock in circles not letting it escape from inside her. Henry was becoming agitated as his need to move faster increased. Brianna thought she had stretched this as long as she possibly could, for both of them, and turned the lead over to him. They began to speed up the pace, their hips lifting to join with the others, skin slapping against skin as they pounded together. Brianna took Henry's face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. Their climax was building and their eyes stayed locked together. She thought she might scream when she came, her body was so tight without release for so long, and Henry would definitely cry out. He was already grunting with the strain of holding back. His fingers busy on her little nub, she cried out as he brought her over the edge where he followed, tumbling into the abyss, their eyes never leaving the others. As the shockwaves continued through their bodies, they watched each other, love pouring from their eyes, and once their bodies calmed, Brianna leaned into Henry, resting her forehead on his.

Their breathing calmed as they held their position. Henry sighed and unwilling to break the quiet of the room, whispered, "I love you Brianna. I always have. Thank you for being here with me."

"And I love you Henry. I always have. This is my gift to you, to wipe away the bad with something wonderful to remember today."

"And that you did. Will you stay with me today?"

She once again kissed his eye lids, his mouth, and the palms of his hands, reciting to him "You are my King, my friend, my lover, my Lord, and my Master. I will stay with you as long as you need me."

"I need you forever, Brianna."

She smiled a little sadly. "I am needed by two men, both whom I love and who love me. And I am married to one and servant to another. You must continue to share me, Henry. But today, and tonight, we have for ourselves."

He sighed and picked her up with her legs wrapped around him, his cock still inside her, their mixed fluids slipping out. "I am King, and if it were anyone other than Brandon I would have had you years ago as _my_ wife and my queen."

"I seem to recall I turned you down at the time," Brianna smirked as he laid her across his giant bed. He lay beside her and laughed softly as he mindlessly played with her hardening nipple.

He leaned in to kiss her again, "And I was a fool for letting you."

His kiss was passionate and deep and stirred both of them to ever increasing desire. They made love two more times before Brianna finally fell asleep in a comfortable satiated sleep. Before he fell asleep beside her, Henry went to the door unbolting it and told his Master of the Stool to bring them food…bread, cheese, fruit, wine, some meat, and wine. He was not to be disturbed, simply leave it outside the door and he would retrieve it when he was ready. The servant did not have to be told that there should enough for two. And before the servant turned and left, Henry stopped him.

"If there were to be any requests for my attention today, I have sequestered myself given the events of the day. And if anyone were to ask or comment on the Duchess' whereabouts, be sure they are told that she has retired to her London house. Rumors may spread, but we will not tolerate any gossip that will arise. Do you understand?"

The servant bowed, "I understand perfectly Your Majesty." With that, he turned and left to retrieve some food. He sensed that his master would certainly need the additional sustenance that day.

Henry woke Brianna several hours later with food and drink between them. He had prepared a plate for them to share some of the food off of. They laughed softly and spoke of things that were just between them. The two Holbein portraits dominated Henry's bedroom and he looked at them admiringly as he looked at the real thing in his bed.

Even after so many times of making love earlier, it seemed neither of them could get enough of each other. Henry started placing small pieces of meat on Brianna's breasts and then sucking and eating it off, licking the juices as he went. He went about this lazily as if he had no other purpose in mind than using her body as his platter. Soon he took the small pot of honey that his servant had placed on the tray and using his finger, first fed her some and then trace it down her body from between her breasts to where that little cleft of hair began. He carefully climbed over her prone body and began licking the honey away covering both breasts and crawling down her body to get every bit of the sticky sweet goodness. He reached his finger into the honey pot again and dripped honey all around her hot and wet channel. Given the warmth, the honey immediately softened and dripped down between her legs and towards into her anus. She was squirming with pleasure by now.

Henry laughed deeply. "This time, I get to torture you, my love. Stay very still." He spread her legs very wide and put her knees up so she was completely exposed. She found this position extremely exposed but she was excited just the same. He could tell when her juices started to mix with the already melted honey and drip out of her. He laughed again, dipping his head in to scoop a little out with his tongue. But that was not his plan and he pulled away even though she had lifted her hips to him, begging him silently for more. He placed one hand below her hips, keeping them lifted but removed his tongue.

"This should do nicely," he said. Soon his fingers were picking the bite sized pieces of fruit and pushing them into her slick channel. He kept filling her as he listened to her moans and soft cries. Neither of them had ever been so adventurous and this was a new sensation for them both. He filled her as much as he could and then he began licking and sucking and biting at her clit, working her body into a frenzy, her hips trying to ride his mouth. He finally began to suck each piece of sweet fruit from her body, causing her to push even more against him. His firm hands took hold of her hips and kept them still, effectively capturing. Her hands reached down to his head to hold him there and he immediately pulled away.

"Hands above your head. Keep them there or I will tie them there, Bri," he ordered.

Brianna looked at him in surprise but did what he said. He then went back to his 'fruit snack' as he was beginning to think of it. The fruit had mainly the sweet taste of the fruit but he could also taste a bit of honey and the salty taste of their mixed fluids. It was a heady brew. Finally the last piece of fruit had been withdrawn and eaten and Brianna was about to lose all of her control. She had climaxed twice already where her body shuddered and her breathing stopped for a few seconds. When the fruit was gone, he carefully licked what was left of the honey off of her nether lips and traced it to her anus where he licked it off of there as well. The honey was delicious and hearing Brianna's almost constant cries of ecstasy, surprise, and pleading just made him harder than he ever thought possible. He brought her one more time before finally entering her, his wide length piercing her without mercy. Her hands stayed above her head as he wanted, but he wrapped his hands around her wrist anyway holding her tight. His body plunged into her deeper and deeper, her hips moving up to meet his, their breath mingling together as they watched each other's eyes again, never looking away. Even after thinking he had no more seed to spill, he did again with a sudden sharp jerk into her body, plowing all the way into her body. He pumped a few more times and then collapsed on her exhausted and somewhat sticky body, both of them breathing hard and unwilling to part. Moving the hands that he had held above her, she wrapped around him completely holding his head with her arms and his body with her legs.

When they recovered, he didn't move from her body except to shift some of his weight off of her. He sighed softly, "I have never done anything like that before."

She laughed. "Neither have I. And I definitely think it is something to be repeated. But I am afraid we both need baths now. The honey was inspired if a little messy."

He laughed happily, the kind of laugh that brought warmth to her soul. "I will call for two baths immediately, discretely of course. And I'll have the sheets changed. While the servants are in here, you should stay out of sight. There can be rumors, there will be rumors, but there is no need to provide actual eye witness accounts."

Brianna laughed and squeezed him with her legs. "Ah, my love. So it will be."

TBC


End file.
